


She Was Never Meant To Be

by tzaharasykes



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Bitterness, Break Up, Closeted Character, Cussing, Derogatory Language, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Internalized Homophobia, Language, M/M, Misogyny, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Break Up, Relationship-Breakup, Rivalry, Romance, Sexism, Sexual Assault, eric and jackie friendship, non-con, not recommended for e/d fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaharasykes/pseuds/tzaharasykes
Summary: Were Eric and Donna ever really that good for each other? Or is Eric better off with someone else?Who knows. This is just my own twist on it.





	1. Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the minority here, I'm not a fan of E/D. If you are, I suggest you click out now.  
> I just find the relationship unequal and to have many problematic aspects. So I decided to write a fic that leads to them ultimately breaking up for good. Each chapter is one season, and the episode titles are written over each section. It might seem like I'm just summarizing canon at first, but you'll see things do start to diverge little by little. Again, this is me twisting the show to better fit the story, so obviously Eric's thoughts aren't going to match up with canon. Because this isn't canon. It's just fanfic that I'm writing to ease my college stress. Enjoy.

**Pilot**

 

_"Eric, relax. We've lived next door to each other forever."_

 

Yes, Donna had been his next-door neighbor since they were seven. Eric still remembered the day they first met. He was only a kid, but he knew right away that this girl was...something. She was cute that's for sure. And apparently very strong. She had punched him in the stomach, hard, so that's how he knew. Unfortunately, Donna didn't feel any affection toward him at the time. In fact she seemed to hate him. Thought he was creepy. 

The thought made Eric wince, and he clutched his stomach at the memory. Even after the punch, (and multiple kicks, slaps, and shoves on days after that) he still thought her impressive, though scary. It wasn't until a couple years later they got used to being each other's next door neighbors, and eventually friends. 

Now that they were in high school, things have changed. Donna was his best friend, but she was also...more than that. They had gotten closer over the years, and they seemed to click for the most part. With the amount of time they spend together, and living right next door, how could they possibly not?

At the moment, Donna was standing by the stereo, sifting through records. Eric sat on the steps leading up to the kitchen, watching her. She hadn't noticed him yet. He'd look away before she does, but for now, he just wanted to admire the sight before him. 

She had grown from that agitated violent child to a beautiful young woman, who could still be pretty violent when she wanted to be. Her hair was his favorite shade of red and framed her face perfectly. She was tall and built strong, her body had blossomed in the fifth grade with full breasts and hips, curves in all the right places, and all that good stuff.

It was perfect. She was hot, one of his best friends, and they showed mutual attraction to one another. Eric thought himself lucky to have her so close to his grasp, considering he didn't think so well of his own appearance. 

Everything was turning out so easily in his favor. He didn't have to go through the trouble of trying to find and date some random girl from school, someone he rarely had any connection with or could turn him down, just for the sake of having a girlfriend. Things with Donna seemed to be going smoothly. They had a chance to work. He could feel it.

"What?" Donna said with a cute chuckle. 

 _Crap._ Eric smiled to himself. He had forgotten to look away.

~~~

They had their very first kiss the night after coming home from the concert.

 _She_ had kissed him. Donna had kissed _him_.  

He was lying on hood of his car when she had leaned down, and he wasn't even ready. However, she hinted that there would be a next time. Then she left.

Eric laid back on his car, staring up into the night. Things were as they should be. And it felt right. 

* * *

 

**That Disco Episode**

Eric hadn't wanted to go to the disco. He wasn't much of a dancer, and he couldn't stand the music. Jackie had suggested the idea in the basement and to his surprise, Donna had shown interest in going. Of course that meant he would be too. This was one step closer to an official relationship, and after that kiss, he didn't really know where he and Donna stood at the moment. Maybe this disco would be a chance to find out.

~~~

 _What the hell?_ She spent most of the night dancing with Hyde, of all people. Eric didn't even know Hyde COULD dance. What a lovely surprise. And they were dancing a little too closely together. The way Hyde looked at her...it made Eric uneasy. 

~~~

Whatever that thing was with Hyde hadn't had any effect on Donna. Thank God. 

She said she liked him. He felt the same way. He still couldn't dance though.

"You'll learn," she had said.

He'd learn. He was nervous, and feeling a bit unsure at the moment, but he wanted her, so he would learn to get through it. 

They danced as silly as they could get, thanks to Donna's encouragement. His previous insecurities about Hyde vanished. For now. 

* * *

 

**Thanksgiving**

He had his first real make-out with Donna at the drive-in. They had gone a bit crazy on each other, but all in all it had been a great night. He was eager for things to progress further.

It was Thanksgiving now, and Laurie brought a friend home from college. Her name was Kate and she was damn hot. And best of all, she thought he was cute. 

No, even better, she'd be sleeping in his room. Practically naked, is what she said. Eric almost tripped over himself at the thought. 

Of course, he'd be sleeping in the basement. But still.

~~~

All day he thought about Kate. At the Hub, he told his friends about her, making sure Donna was out of earshot. 

_"I hope it doesn't get too hot at night. I sleep practically naked."_

_Naked._

_Naked._

Truthfully, if Kate wanted him, he'd go for it.

~~~

He'd gone for it...well a little. Kate had kissed him, and it was really REALLY good. He almost didn't want to stop, maybe take it a step further. He wasn't experienced beyond kisses, but he'd learn. Maybe she'd show him.

But she never did. She backed away, as if realizing her mistake. But that kiss was really something, and he told his friends about it the next day. He felt proud of the fact that out of all his friends, Kate chose to hit on HIM. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought. 

Then reality sunk in. Donna. _Fuck._ She hadn't crossed his mind through any of it. At all.

His friends told him not to say anything, and they had a point. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. But he had to tell her, even though they still weren't official. He felt too guilty. 

And of course she was hurt and pissed, and even his dad scolded him for it. Eric wished he could take it all back. He wished he wasn't so damn truthful. 

Later that night, after dinner, he tried reasoning with her. He wouldn't say the kiss was bad, because it sure as hell wasn't, but he would take it back anyway because it wasn't worth ruining what they had. This lessened her anger significantly, and he showed her just what he learned from Kate. Donna was weak in the knees by the time he was done with her. 

He had lied earlier. He never regretted the kiss. In the end, it was actually worth it.

* * *

 

**Eric's Buddy**

Eric had always been cool with Buddy Morgan, but they were lab partners this semester, so they got a chance to talk more. He was a fun guy, that Buddy. He also owned a really awesome car. Buddy offered to take him for a ride. Eric couldn't possibly say no to that. 

~~~

Things were going well. Buddy was so cool to hang out with. He was smart, funny, and laid back. He was also pretty wealthy, but never made a big deal of it. He wasn't stuck up or a bully, and that made Eric appreciate and respect Buddy even more. They also worked incredibly well together, and Buddy was easy to talk to. They actually had many things in common to discuss, and their conversations were usually insightful, interesting, and/or entertaining. It felt different from the usual chats he had with his other friends. 

Buddy allowed Eric to drive the car sometimes. They began hanging out pretty much every day. Eric couldn't figure out WHY he hadn't been friends with Buddy sooner. Being with him was...different. Refreshing. Rarely did Eric ever feel the stresses, pressure, and insecurities of his every day life when he was with Buddy. 

But shit. There was Donna, and he'd rarely spoken a few words to her over the past week. He'd hardly stuck around the basement, knowing that if he brought Buddy down there again, Hyde would have a problem with it. 

Eric tried talking to Buddy about Donna one night after a movie. He didn't understand his feelings at the moment and wanted Buddy's input. It hadn't gone as he'd expected. Buddy was usually all ears, but this time, he'd pulled a move. On HIM. Of all people.

Buddy's lips were soft, but Eric had leaped back in his seat before he could register any more of it.

_No no no no no no NO!_

He had reacted poorly, Eric knew. But...he just wasn't _like_ that. He couldn't be. He WASN'T. After all, he was meant to be with Donna. That's the way it was. There was no way anybody would possibly understand or accept anything else--

But none of that even mattered. Because Eric wasn't gay. And that was that...

Still. He felt terrible about Buddy. He wished he could do something. Eric didn't want to lose their friendship. It had felt...special in some way. 

Not THAT kind of special, like Buddy clearly thought, but...special.

~~~

That night Eric planted his lips on Donna in front of everyone, hoping it would make up for what had happened with Buddy. 

It didn't do much. 

It also didn't help that Fez just somehow knew Buddy's sexuality and decided to share it with the rest of the basement. How typical.

Jackie denied it furiously because obviously someone as popular and cool as Buddy couldn't possibly be gay. Eric wanted her to drill herself into a deep hole where he wouldn't hear her offensive, high pitched whiny voice again. 

He shook it off, feeling strange at the thought. Why should he even care? He and Buddy were over. Not that they ever were an item to begin with anyway. 

~~~

Later, Hyde and Donna asked Eric whether or not Buddy was truly gay, because they suspected a little something as well. Eric couldn't outright deny it, which gave away the obvious.

Eric asked what would happen, hypothetically of course, if Buddy had made a move on him. He still didn't understand why Buddy did what he did, especially while he was talking about his feelings for Donna. There had to be a reason for it.

Donna said, "Eric, he's not gonna make a move on you if he knows you're straight."

_Fuck._

Eric wanted to go to bed and forget about this. Especially after he accidentally revealed that the "hypothetical" situation wasn't all that hypothetical after all.

Ignoring the gawking from his friend and almost girlfriend, Eric went inside the house, feeling torn. He was about to head to his room when he felt kind of thirsty. Swinging the door back into the kitchen left him with a sight that made his stomach drop even more. 

Hyde was standing near Donna with his arm around the back of her head, possibly stroking her hair it seemed. He couldn't really tell and he didn't care either. All he heard through the open sliding door was Hyde saying, "I'm here for you."

Eric ran upstairs, forgetting his thirst. He didn't understand why things were getting so complicated.

~~~

Things were a little awkward in Chemistry with Buddy. Eric sat farther than he would normally have, out of weirdness and confusion from the night before. He could tell Buddy was hurt, discouraged, maybe even a little embarrassed. Eric wished they could go back to being friends.

After class, Eric confronted Buddy. Buddy quickly assured that he wouldn't blame Eric for switching lab partners, but Eric said no. He still wanted to be friends. Buddy seemed to like that, to Eric's immense relief.

Out of curiosity, Eric asked Buddy why he wanted him. 

Buddy answered a bit shyly, "I don't know, man. You know it's probably the same reason that Donna likes you. You know, you're smart and sensitive and...nice-looking."

He was blushing and if Eric DID swing that way, he would've found it sweet. Though, he could feel his own face heat up and he tried denying all of what Buddy thought of him, as if he weren't that great, only to have Buddy tell him he's cute. 

Eric accepted the compliment. No one else was around to hear it. He found that he actually kind of liked Buddy thinking of him this way, and truthfully, though he would never say it, he thought Buddy was pretty nice-looking himself.

* * *

 

**The First Date**

Eric had finally asked Donna out for Valentine's Day. It would be their first real date, and he planned to give her his class ring, to FINALLY make things official between them. Things had gotten a bit weird a while ago, but after clearing his head with a few circles, he was ready to set things back on track again.

Hyde was annoyed because he had already set a study date with Donna at the library. Yeah as if she'd rather be at the fucking library studying on Valentine's Day than being on a date. He wanted to tell Hyde to fuck off. He was supposed to be Eric's best friend, what the hell was wrong with him?

Whatever, it didn't matter. He had his date with Donna to worry about and he didn't wanna screw it up. 

~~~

Donna looked beautiful, as expected. They were at The Vineyard, and Eric was feeling less tense. The date was going well so far. They ordered their drinks, and the food soon followed after. 

Then things took a turn for the worst. Donna was making a complete fool of herself and Eric didn't know how the hell to handle it. 

Apparently, the Long Island Iced Tea had five shots of alcohol poured into it. _Damn it Donna!_

She began making lewd comments at him, her voice generously high pitched and giggly so everyone in the restaurant could hear. All Eric wanted to do was sink under the table and hide for the rest of the night.

No. He had to be a good date and get her some coffee. That should shut her up. 

A bit irritated at the way things were going, Eric went to find some help. When he came back, he was shocked and ANGERED to see HYDE sitting at the table with Donna!

Eric was beyond done with the bullshit. 

"We're on a date here!" he said, as if that would make any difference at all. 

"Yeah, man," Hyde replied, as if he had every fucking right to be sitting there. "You shouldn't be because we were supposed to be at the library."

_What the HELL?_

Eric slapped the truth into his supposed friend's face. "Hyde, if she wanted to be at the library, she'd be at the library." _But she isn't, so please for the love of God, fuck off!_

Donna ran to the bathroom to throw up. This night was officially over. Eric clenched his teeth and went to retrieve his drunk date so they could leave. 

~~~

Eric made a stop at The Hub. Donna needed to sober up a bit more before he took her home and she never did get that coffee. Even though the date hadn't gone as decently as he wanted, he could still make this relationship happen. After all this work why stop now?

The two were at a table, Donna with Eric's jacket over her shoulders as she sipped coffee, and him sitting by her. 

"Thanks for holding my hair when I was..." Donna trailed off. 

_Puking? Yeah. That had been so pleasant._

He just thanked her for not spewing all over his shoes. 

Donna lowered her eyes. "I...guess I blew our big night."

 _Yeah but it wasn't just you._ Eric almost narrowed his eyes at the thought of Hyde. He so badly wished he could kick his ass, but that was a fight Eric could never win. And that annoyed him even more, the feeling of helplessness at what Hyde could do or what this situation could turn into. 

Donna did look pretty apologetic at the moment. Eric could forgive her, after all neither of them really knew what Long Island Iced Tea was before tonight. 

"No. Look, it's cool. I mean, I thought I was gonna blow it, and then you totally blew it. So that's great," Eric said jokingly. Hey it was still technically true.

But Eric should have known Donna wouldn't accept that. "You know, by telling me I blew it, you basically just blew it so..." 

 _Of course. Because you screeching all over that restaurant acting like a complete airhead didn't ruin a damn thing at all._  His father had warned him about this. Women never want to be told they're wrong. Somehow, someway, they'd make it their man's fault. It didn't matter whether or not it actually made sense, as long the blame never fell on them. 

Eric had believed that maybe Donna wouldn't be like that since she loved talking up feminism so much, but in the end women are women, and Donna was no different than the rest. If he wanted her, he would have to deal with her...troublesome logic.

Eric smiled, huge and falsely, deciding to let it go. "And I was doing so good here with the jacket and the coffee and holding your hair back." His smile wavered. "I was so in."

"You're still in." 

 _Bingo._ That was what he needed to hear. 

In a hurry, Eric told her he wanted to be her boyfriend and offered his class ring. She accepted, to his delight.

Finally! All's well that ends well.

Donna held off on kissing because of the drunk vomiting from earlier but Eric pulled her in anyway. 

He instantly regretted it, but this was more to show her how much he cared for her, enough to look past anything.

It ended up being a bit much. As Eric brushed and rinsed his mouth off that night, he knew he could never do something as gross as that ever again. Girlfriend or not.

* * *

 

 **Prom Night**  

The upcoming prom was all anybody could talk about at school. It would be Eric and Donna's first one together as boyfriend and girlfriend. The thought of what the night could bring excited him.

The final bell rang and Eric quickly packed his things up, eyeing Buddy on the other side of the room every now and then. 

Eric had said he hadn't wanted to change lab partners and that he and Buddy were cool. And for a while things were fine. But then Buddy had caught him and Donna in the hallway holding hands, and soon the news spread that they were officially dating. Eric walked into class one day to see Kevin Jones sitting in Buddy's place at their lab table. 

He had looked at Buddy quizzically only to be ignored. His head throbbed for a few days after that, but he never dared question the obvious.

Buddy took his time putting away his notes. Eric headed toward the door. Passing by him was inevitable. 

"Hey Buddy," Eric greeted quietly. 

Buddy only gave him a glance. "Hey."

"So, uh. Prom, huh?" Eric chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the rapidness in his chest. Just making conversation was all. And failing miserably.

Buddy's lips twitched. "You asking me out?"

Eric blushed as he let out a cough of a laugh. "Oh! I meant, uh..."

"Relax Eric. I was only joking."

"Right." Why was this so difficult? "So anyway, uh, are you going?"

Buddy zipped up his backpack, looking wistful. "What do you think?" 

Eric swallowed, not really knowing what to say. "Well..."

Buddy sighed and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. "Even if I did, it's not like I could--"

He stopped, his words lost on him. 

Eric fidgeted. He found himself wishing things were different. That he and Buddy be close again, like they used to be. 

"Anyway," Buddy said. "I should go."

"I mis--" Eric felt his face heat up as he quickly corrected himself. "I--uh, why did you switch lab partners?"

Duh, Eric already knew the answer to this. That's why he never asked before. But he couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't sound...weird.

Buddy must have figured what Eric really meant. He turned around, finally looking him in the face. Eric felt his breath catch as Buddy's lips turned upward into a warm smile. He remembered those lips, and how they had felt on his for only a brief second. 

"I think you know," he said, and started heading back out again.

"Wait! But--"

Buddy looked over his shoulder one last time. "I should get going. I'm sorry."

~~~

Eric had gotten a motel room for the night of the prom. He and Donna may finally have a chance to make love for the very first time. He'd been eager to know what that actually felt like, and from the way Hyde and Kelso went on about sex made him anticipate it even more. He was tired of being a virgin.

But when the time came, and he was at the motel, he didn't know where to start. The room was dingy. There was a stain on the bed. There was a freaking rat crawling around the bathroom. His classmates, who were also here for some weird reason (and were kind enough to obnoxiously cheer him on earlier), were being super rowdy outside. 

The whole thing was very unromantic. It wasn't what he wanted. And luckily, Donna didn't either. 

Feeling immensely relieved, Eric took her back to the dance. 

* * *

 

**A New Hope**

Eric remembered David Milbank, that scoliosis and asthma freak he beat up on the playground. Well now he was back, and apparently, puberty had been very kind to him. Donna seemed to like that. A lot.

Eric hated the guy even more now.

"So Donna," David said. "Are you still writing short stories?"

"Yeah I write a little." 

Eric did not know this. Never really cared, to be quite honest.

"I mean, I'd love to read your stuff," David told her.

"Yeah?" Donna replied, elated.

Eric stopped the conversation from proceeding further. What a joke this was. He knew EXACTLY where David was going with this. _As if he's actually interested in Donna's writing. Give me a break._

David may be bigger than him now, but that wasn't going to stop Eric from kicking his ass again. 

~~~

Eric wanted to laugh. Donna actually thought David was interested in her stories and "sharing ideas." How naive could she be? The only reason Mr. Scoliosis was being so friendly was so he could get some action from her. Donna was supposed to be smart, yet she couldn't even figure this out. 

She claimed that just because a guy spends time with her, doesn't mean he wants to get her naked. 

 _Oh god, she really knows nothing._ Eric told her to grow up. 

Donna glared. "Is that why you paid attention to me?"

"Of course!" Eric yelled, extremely exasperated. _Isn't it obvious!? Why else would I pay attention to you?! Why else would I fucking care?!? You think I care about your MIND? Why would I do that?! It's not as bright as you think it is Pinciotti! Not as bright as..._

Eric winced. Donna was still glaring at him. Dangerously so. _Crap._

"Not." Eric said, as if finishing his word. "Of course _not_. I love your mind. That's the thing I love."

He made no effort in sounding genuine. It was clearly a lie. She was smart enough to know THAT at least. 

~~~

His friends encouraged him to kick some ass, and that's exactly what Eric planned to do. Just to prove to Donna that he was right and way better than that scoliosis freak. 

But things turned out better than he expected. David admitted right then and there, in front of Donna, that he was only pretending to be interested in her "intellect" so he could have a shot at her.

This should have pissed Eric off, but it didn't. He was so delighted that David understood him. All this work to please a girl, and for what? For them to want to be just friends. That was the case with him and Donna for years, until recently of course. 

Eric was so pleased. Donna heard what she needed to hear, and he didn't even want to fight David over it anymore. There was no reason to. 

"You know what Eric?" Donna snapped. "You don't trust me, and you don't respect me."

Eric felt his stomach shrink. He should go after her, but his feet stayed glued in place. He scoffed instead. _Trust? Respect? How can I when you're this naive?_

Eric ended up punching David to the ground anyway. Not for Donna, no. Again, there was no reason to. But because the jerk David had the nerve to talk shit about his father and the plant closing down for good. 

Eric felt horrible. Not only was his relationship with Donna on sharp rocks right now, but now his dad was never going to get his job back. 

~~~

It's been days and Donna still wasn't speaking to him. Eric felt numb and exhausted. He hoped things would eventually just work out on their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just season 1. I'll add tags as needed. This chapter just focused on E/D, a little bit of Hyde, and Buddy. Yes, I do want Buddy to make more appearances. I love him.  
> Eric is my favorite character in the show, but in season 1, he did make a few mistakes and that's why this chapter kind of makes him look bad. The biggest one was in episode 20, when he made it seem like he was only with Donna so he could eventually sleep with her. In reality, this should have caused a break up, especially taking Donna's character into consideration. But it was never brought up again. But this episode really made me wonder if Eric was just pushing his relationship a bit much. So this chapter explored just that: him wanting Donna for the sake of having a girlfriend, and the possibility of sex.
> 
> Some of Donna's annoying behavior is also pointed out, like on The First Date, and her problems will be explored more as we move forward.


	2. Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes and went with episode titles instead of the numbers like I was doing before. End Notes will explain why.

**The Velvet Rope**

Eric couldn't have Donna be mad at him forever. Thinking back to what happened with David made him feel like absolute crap. The past few months had just felt rough on him. Ever since Donna became his girlfriend, everything changed. There were so many expectations now, and sometimes he missed the simplicity of before. 

He hadn't meant to hurt her like that so he sucked it up and apologized, and promised he'd respect her more like she deserved. After some griping, Donna accepted and he took her back to the basement.

~~~

Eric was thinking of taking Donna someplace nice before the summer break ended. Things in their relationship were going extremely well, surprisingly. It was like old times, just him and Donna hanging out, except now he had the pleasure of making out with her too, among other fun things. They still hadn't slept together yet, but Eric didn't want to push it. Getting a lot of one on one time with Donna had him wondering why he acted like such an ass before. She really did care about him, and he wanted to care for her the same way. 

Just then, Donna came barging into the basement where Eric and his friends were playing monopoly. 

"Alright, it's official! My parents are freaks! Which one of you is my boyfriend again?"

Eric raised his hand, amused.

"Right. It's you. You're taking me outta this stinkin' town, tonight!" 

Eric didn't really know where they would go. Kelso suggested a new club that opened up in Chicago. 

_Perfect. Another disco I don't wanna go to._

But Donna was fully on board for this. Eric thought maybe this time, he'd actually be able to dance with her and it won't be so bad. Hyde had apologized for his disloyal behavior after the disaster of that Valentine's date, so Eric wasn't expecting him to try anything. Thank god for that at least.   

~~~

They got to the club, and Donna was let in right away. Eric couldn't blame the bouncer, she was looking really hot tonight. This was the second instance now that had him feeling out of place. The first was when she came into his living room earlier that night before they left, looking so very gorgeous, while he just looked like....himself.

Unfortunately, Donna being the only one in left Eric, Hyde, and Fez, out in the cold. Jackie and Kelso hadn't come, due to Jackie wanting the two of them to get some alone time at her house.

This was so stupid. That damn bouncer wouldn't budge. He was letting all the "cool" people in, and keeping the "losers" out. Fuck him.

~~~

Eric had to find a way to get in there. Hyde and Fez had managed to dance and rage themselves through, and Eric was worried that some dilhole might be in there trying to feel Donna up or something. He begged the bouncer to let him in and that his date was in there waiting. The bouncer couldn't for the life of him figure out why a girl like Donna would be with a guy like Eric. 

Eric didn't know either. He felt incredibly insecure all over again. 

~~~

Eric did manage to talk his way into the club. The bouncer wasn't that bad of a guy after all. He was just treated "unfairly" as a kid, therefore leading to his need of superiority over others. Eric used that to his advantage, and it worked. 

At the moment, he and Donna were in his driveway, sitting on the hood of the parked Cruiser. Donna had had fun, and Eric did too. Sort of. That feeling kept hitting him again and again, that he was out of place, that something was wrong. He had held Donna close to him, danced and twirled and kissed her, but he couldn't relax. Couldn't feel anything but pressure, and it scared him. Eric had to know why Donna was with him. He couldn't think of a good reason.

Donna's lips curled. "Hm. You know, come to think of it, I can't either! What I need is to find a guy who's like, totally different from you." 

_Crap!_

"Maybe big, and dumb, and you know, not nice to me."

 _Oh, I see._ Eric chuckled.

"Oh and no sense of humor so when I tell a joke he doesn't get it. I mean, that's a real turn on."

She smiled at him, going on with her sarcasm, and Eric felt a bit better. Only a bit though. He still wondered why he himself was with _her_. 

Donna kissed him deeply in reply. Her lips felt oddly cold. 

_Ok? Is that supposed to be the answer?_

_I guess so..._

* * *

 

 

**Eric's Stash**

It was the first day of junior year and Eric had just given Donna a quick kiss before letting her go off to class with another girl friend. He was in a pretty good mood, since his and Donna's anniversary of their first kiss was coming up and he wanted to get her something special. Like a really nice necklace maybe. 

Just then, Eric spotted _him_ across the hall, putting books into his locker. Tall, slim but nicely lean, neat dark hair, and a casual style of clothing that could only suit him. 

Buddy Morgan.

Eric hadn't seen him around the whole summer. He wondered what his old friend had been up to. Eric didn't know how long he'd been standing there and staring until Buddy finally nodded his way.

"You wanna stare or talk?" he called out with a chuckle. 

Eric cleared his throat, feeling heat creep up his neck. He laughed it off. 

"Hey man," Eric responded, now standing near Buddy. "How've you been? Like, how was your summer?"

Buddy smiled warmly. It reminded Eric of their days in Chemistry.

"It was really good, actually." 

"Yeah? How so? Did you do anything fun?" _Like meet someone? 'Cause I'd be happy if you did of course._

"I played some tennis, did some laps at the pool. Went to the city a few times. Made some....friends."

"Ah." _Ok....good. Great. "Friends." And I'm totally cool with it._

"What about you Eric?" Buddy asked. "How's life holding up?"

"Oh great, great! Yeah," Eric replied in a rush.

"Yeah? Do anything cool this summer? Or were you just hanging out?"

"Yeah, you know, the basement. And Donna."

Buddy nodded. "Oh yeah...and how's that going for you?"

"Great. It's gonna be the anniversary of our first kiss this weekend, so..."

"Right."

They stood there, regarding each other for a moment. Eric wondered why their conversations were becoming more and more awkward. 

"Anyway, what class do you have now?" Buddy asked.

Eric pulled out his schedule. "Math. You?"

"Same here."

For some strange reason, Eric's stomach fluttered.

"Which class?" he questioned a bit too eagerly. 

Buddy pulled out his schedule so the two could compare. They did not share a single class together this year. 

"Well...this sucks," Eric mumbled. 

"Yeah. It really is too bad," Buddy agreed, his voice quiet.

The warning bell rang and Buddy sighed, shifting his backpack on his shoulders. "Anyway..."

"Yeah..." Eric wanted to curse. He just didn't know how to act around Buddy anymore, and it bothered him. Eric didn't know why he felt the need to make such an effort. He had plenty of acquaintances at school, people he made small talk with sometimes. So why couldn't he just accept this with Buddy? Why did he always feel like wanting more?

"I'll see you around Eric," Buddy said, sending a bright smile Eric's way before disappearing around the corner.

"See you," Eric murmured, and headed off to class himself, somewhat dispirited. 

~~~

Eric couldn't get Donna the necklace he wanted to get her. His father had used the Candy Land stash of cash to pay for a water heater. Figures though, since everybody in the whole house knew about that stupid stash. Eric had been using it since he was a kid, and it was getting really juvenile. He'd have to find a better place for his money, maybe somewhere in his room where no one could find it. 

Eric settled for some pretty flowers instead. Donna got him a digital watch, which was a way better gift than the crappy flowers he got her. 

Eric sighed, but Donna was delighted with his gift. She said it was the sentiment that counted and that she loved the flowers. 

She also told him that she loved him.

Eric was taken aback for a second, really forgetting to use his words. Donna was the first girl (other than his mother) to tell him something like that. 

_She loves me! Donna loves me! Holy shit! That was quick! We've only been together for like, 6 months. But then again, we've KNOWN each other, and were best friends, for years. I've been in love with her since...well maybe since I met her...and I was seven._

_But is this still too soon? What do I say?_

The answer was obvious. Donna said she loved him, so Eric told her he loved her too. 

* * *

 

**Halloween**

It was Halloween night and the gang was in Old Maine. The school had burned down years ago and was left abandoned after the incident, and Eric thought being inside the run-down charred building would give him the scare he was looking for. 

Instead, the experience ended up causing an outrage and a scare Eric didn't want. It started when Jackie and Donna found all their permanent records, which had somehow survived the fire. 

Hyde picked Donna's out of the pile. 

"Well! Looks like someone we know had a real hard time keeping her clothes on in kindergarten," he teased.

"What?" Donna grabbed the record out of Hyde's hand. "That was just a stupid phase."

"Sure glad that's over," Eric grumbled.  _It's pretty much impossible to get you to take off your clothes now._

It was interesting though that Donna, like him, had also attended this school since she was five. He might have seen her around, but they were so young he didn't remember clearly. Eric had only officially met Donna when she moved into his neighborhood a couple years later, and that same year they were put in a class together, along with Hyde. He guessed that she had lived somewhere close to this school before becoming his next-door neighbor.  

Things got out of hand quickly after that and secrets were revealed, one in particular that Eric wished he hadn't heard. 

"You know what?" Jackie exclaimed, furious at Donna for continually taunting her for her ugly middle name. "Donna kissed Hyde last year!"

_No..._

_"_ WHAT?! _"_ Eric barked. 

Donna's face was turning red and panicked. It was everything Eric had feared.

"Don't mess with me!" Jackie sneered. 

 _You bitch_. Eric didn't know whether his anger was more directed toward Jackie, or Donna.

"That's a lie!" Donna protested. "Hyde kissed me."

_Even better._

Eric felt his blood boil. And Hyde wasn't even fucking sorry about it, that asshole. He just continued blaming Eric for making him "the bad kid." Which was a complete bullshit excuse for his own fucked up mistakes. 

Eric glared at everyone around him; from Kelso, the eighteen-year old idiot who and could have been legally purchasing beer for them this whole fucking time; to Jackie, the pathetically loud and obnoxious cunt who Eric had to tolerate  _because_ of the eighteen-year old idiot; to Fez, the weird, horny, candy-addicted foreigner who apparently had a thing for the obnoxious cunt; to Donna, the girl who kept secrets from her boyfriend and was now using the foreigner to stir shit up between the eighteen-year old moron and his bitch; and finally back to Hyde, who he'd always thought of as his best friend and adopted brother, but turned out to be a lying backstabber instead. 

_What ARE these people? What kind of friends do I really have?_

Fez stopped the fighting.

"Can't you see what is happening? Those permanent records are tearing us apart."

_What bull._

Eric glared. "You know what? Whatever. I'm outta here!"

He started toward the exit by himself. 

"Wait, Eric!" Donna called out, running after him. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She reached out, and he flinched away. "Don't touch me."

Donna stepped back, looking shocked and hurt. Eric was too upset to care at the moment.

"Forman," Hyde said, his brows furrowed, "would you quit acting like this? It was my fault alright? Me. So there's no need to be gettin' mad at Donna over it."

_Unbelievable. Trying to make ME look like the bad guy yet again. Getting on Donna's side in this so you can do what, exactly? Fuck her behind my back before I get the chance myself? Is that what's coming next?_

"Eric..." Donna pleaded. 

"Were you ever going to tell me about him?" he said. 

"I didn't want to upset you!"

Eric scoffed and turned back around. 

"Wait don't go!" Fez whined. "You're our ride! Who's gonna take us back?"

"Walk," Eric muttered.

"Are you serious?!" Donna cried, angrily. "It's freezing and you're just gonna leave us out like this? Leave ME?!"

Eric took one last look back at her and nodded towards Hyde. "He can keep you warm."

With that, he tramped down the hall, faintly hearing Donna and Jackie scream at each other behind him. 

He stepped outside the building, letting the chilly air cool his heated skin. 

 _Tonight was a mistake,_ Eric thought as he drove the empty Cruiser home. _It was a huge mistake._

~~~

Donna confronted him the next day in the driveway, with Hyde close by. She was incredibly pissed, and told him off for leaving her to walk home in the freezing cold and that nothing had happened between her and Hyde. Hyde explained that Donna had slapped him away after that kiss, and he really was sorry about it too, to both of them. 

Eric listened with lowered eyes. 

Donna must have felt bad because she then said, "God, you really are a dumbass! I've only ever loved YOU. Get it through your head, Eric! I love YOU."

Eric told her he loved cake, then went back inside the house.

* * *

 

**Eric Gets Suspended**

Eric stayed mad at Donna for not telling him about the kiss sooner so he could have dealt with Hyde, like maybe kicked him out of the basement 'til he got his shit together or something. Eric could've given Donna a sense of protection, like a good boyfriend would. He was angry that she let Hyde sit there in that white chair acting like his friend the whole time, like he never did anything wrong. 

The whole thing just shook him, and he ended up taking his frustrations out on everyone. But Hyde and Donna made it clear that there was nothing between them and there never would be. Eric had to get over it, mostly because Donna's serious issues back home were bubbling to the surface, and she needed him now more than ever. 

For weeks, long before Halloween, she'd been skipping class, failing assignments, participating in circles twice as much as she used to, and generally acting out. Donna's parents weren't a very stable or smart couple, and recently they decided they were going to be seeing other people while remaining married to each other. This was driving Donna insane, and she started using her friends, particularly Eric, as an escape.

Recently, she'd even started sneaking through his window some nights and sharing the bed with him. Yes, his bed. In his room. It always left Eric feeling a little light headed, and he expected that one of their make-out sessions would eventually lead to something more, but it never happened. Donna had told him she still wasn't ready for that. Fair enough. 

It was a week after Halloween and Eric, Hyde, and Donna were presently standing outside the school building by the Vista Cruiser, holding their mid-semester progress reports. 

"Hey, check it out," Donna said, "I've got an F on my report card." 

Eric frowned. "An F? What did you fail?" 

"English!" She sounded proud of herself.

"Isn't that...what we speak?" _Donna...come on. You're better than this._

Hyde mentioned something about his Spanish class but Eric wasn't listening. He was too busy watching in shock and disgust at Donna lighting up a cigarette in front of him. 

"Donna that's a cigarette!" he squealed.

"Even worse, it's a menthol!" Hyde added, in a less than serious tone. "You're gonna get suspended little lady!"

"When did you start smoking?" Eric asked.

"Well, you just saw me light it," was Donna's answer.

 _Idiot!_ "Come on Donna, you know smoking causes cancer."

"I know, but it makes me look cool so it's an even trade." She puffed on it again then handed the stick to Eric so she could put her coat on. 

Eric should've tossed the cigarette and taken Donna back to his house, maybe ask if things were getting worse with Bob and Midge. She was not only failing important classes, but disregarding her health now too. She was acting like every other loser that ended up flunking out of school and would later turning into drug addicts, or worse. Eric didn't want that for her.

But no, he stood there with that stupid cigarette, got himself caught by a teacher, and saved Donna before she could fully admit it was hers. 

Eric was being dragged to the principal's office by the arm. Luckily it was the end of the school day so the halls were mostly cleared out, but there were still quite a few students who saw him. To his horror, Buddy HAD to be one of them there. 

He was talking to one of his friends when he noticed Eric being pulled by, red in the face with humiliation. His eyes widened.

"Eric?" he said, dumbfounded.

Eric tried getting out of his teacher's grip. He didn't need to be held onto like a child! But the man tightened his grasp and angrily scolded Eric for trying to get away. 

"You were smoking on school property mister!" he bellowed, loud enough for Buddy and the few others that were around to hear. "Don't think you can escape the consequences of that!"

"No..." Eric whispered in embarrassment as he heard a few kids snicker. He felt Buddy's eyes still on him and didn't dare turn around. 

He was going to be in so much trouble for this!

_Why? Why did I take the fall? Why do I always have to make things so hard for myself? I'm probably facing suspension. Dad's gonna kill me, oh god, I don't even wanna KNOW what he'll say about this. I can't even set things straight without throwing Donna under the bus, and even then he'll STILL be pissed._

_But...would ratting Donna out really matter? Why did I do this? She didn't even come after me, doesn't even care, and her parents are way too busy dealing with themselves to notice her at all these days. Her being suspended wouldn't have done a damn thing for her! I'M the one who's gonna get his ass kicked by Red! I'm such a moron!_

_But, can I really fault her for all this? I want to, damn it!_

_Everyone's gonna know and get the wrong idea. Buddy probably did. He just HAD to be here, didn't he?_

_That stupid girl! Why did she have to smoke in the first place! When did she turn into such a mess! Why did she let me take the fall? Damn it! I have to get out of this. Somehow, I have to..._

~~~

It ashamed him, but Eric admitted that the cigarette wasn't actually his, but Donna's. Unfortunately, it was too late. The principal still suspended him for a week, then called Donna's home to tell her father and had her suspended as well. 

Eric went through hell with Red and received endless taunts from Laurie. His friends laughed at him for being such an idiotic wimp. Because a "real man" wouldn't have sold his woman out like that, and worse, he gained absolutely nothing from telling the truth anyway. Jackie had called him a coward, and Hyde fully agreed. Eric had the urge to tell her that Kelso was cheating on her pathetic ass with Laurie. 

Donna on the other hand, couldn't care less about it. Her father had grounded her, but it was easy to sneak out. Again, her parents rarely noticed her and were currently busy being swingers, so it wasn't a big deal. They barely even cared about the F on her progress report. She told their friends to shut the fuck up and that Eric did what she wanted him to do. 

Eric was grateful, even though he still felt bad for screwing himself. Red later kicked him out of the basement and up to his room, telling him he wasn't allowed to see his friends or Donna outside of school for the next two weeks. Longer than his suspension. 

Well, Eric couldn't do much about the guys, but he still had a way to see Donna. For the next two weeks, Eric planned on leaving his window cracked open at all times, especially before bed.

~~~

When Eric went back to school the next week, his classmates giggled and made fun of him for getting him and his own girlfriend suspended over a cigarette.

 _Jackie! That stupid bitch really did spread it around like she said she would. Damn it. I hope she catches Kelso with my sister one of these days. Then I'll have an excuse to ban her from the basement once they inevitably break up._   

Eric hurried on to his next class, the one where he had to pass Buddy's locker on the way. His heart thudded with anticipation and he was really hoping Buddy wouldn't be there. 

But there he was. And what he did when he saw Eric had him stopping in his tracks. 

Buddy slammed his locker shut and frowned, looking utterly disappointed at him. He turned and left without saying a word. 

Eric could feel his head still throbbing when he entered his classroom. He couldn't focus for the rest of the day. And he locked his window shut that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know, the timeline of the show is absolutely FUCKED, so I'm kind of changing things around to fit the timeline for this fic, since I'm only picking and choosing certain episodes that would take place during each year. 
> 
> The gang starts their junior year of high school, except for Jackie who has just entered sophomore year, in this second season. I'm holding off on "Moon Over Point Place" until the end of my season 3 chapter because that, of course, takes place towards the end of their school year with the yearbook pictures. In the show, this episode took place in 1977. That is LITERALLY impossible because Star Wars came out in May 1977, and they had already seen the movie in season 1. So yeah, in this fic, that episode will take place in 1978. It's been difficult thinking of what adjustments to make and which significant episodes to include in each season. I've also been combining certain things from other episodes (like "I Love Cake" with "Halloween" and "Sleepover" with "Eric Gets Suspended") just so it can be included in this fic's canon. I literally can't write and diverge every E/D centric episode, otherwise that would take forever and would really drag out the fic. I'm not really planning on going past season 5. 
> 
> So Eric's been having quite a few difficulties with Donna only 8 months into their relationship (what a surprise). He's trying, but at the same time, it's not really enough. He's also been thinking poorly of his friends due to stress, but don't worry, that will change in the future, particularly with Jackie and Hyde since Eric's impression of them has been the worst out of everyone so far. 
> 
> Season 3 will be a challenge, there's a lot I can't stand when it comes to E/D in that season, particularly when it comes to Donna, so that should be fun to straighten out.


	3. Season 3

**Baby Fever**

Weeks after the suspension, Donna started writing again for her own "sanity," as she liked to put it. Eric knew writing was something she genuinely enjoyed doing, and it was better than smoking and ditching and failing. 

She even got one of her stories published in the school paper. Eric was going to express how proud he was of her, but as soon as he saw what the paper did to her name, he couldn't help but point _that_ out first.

"Oh, they spelled your name wrong. Apparently you're Donna Pinci _potti_ ," he said with a smile. 

Donna grabbed the paper away, and then proceeded to smack Kelso upside the head for laughing at her. Eric chuckled inwardly at first, then remembered that Buddy was the editor of the paper this year. 

_Damn...how petty **is** he? Still, I mean it's funny but..._

Buddy was no longer speaking to him. He was never even at his locker anymore during the walk to math. The most Eric's gotten from the guy was a few glances in the hall but that was it. 

Meanwhile, Donna was discontented that nobody took her accomplishment seriously, especially Eric. Then things got from bad to worse when Donna helped Laurie change a baby's diaper while Laurie babysat, and Eric was so impressed that he complimented how well she would do with their kids when they were married. 

This REALLY pissed Donna off and she accused Eric of thinking of her as nothing but a baby machine and sex object. Eric had never really said either of those things, but Donna insisted that if they DID have a future where they were married, Eric would be the one taking care of the kids while she worked, AND he deserved to be kicked in the face for thinking her body was the only thing she had going for her. She even brought up how he cared nothing about her story being published, but was "over the moon" with her for a diaper change. 

Eric wanted to argue that yes, it was true. Because he'll admit that while her ideas were creative, her execution in writing them out was less than sub par. The school paper would probably be the ONLY paper that would ever allow publishing her work.

And there was no way he was planning to be a stay at home fucking father, what the hell was she thinking? Children needed their mothers number one, that's just how it was. Also what EXACTLY was she planning to do that would make her so much of a success that she'd have no time taking care of her own children? Eric couldn't picture it, and he couldn't picture himself staying home full time with the kids either. And Donna had also made it feel like them getting married wasn't even a sure thing...

Eric let her walk off. He sat there on the couch, thinking...why? Why did he even picture Donna with kids? She wasn't growing to be that type of woman, and he himself never really cared for children anyway. If anything, they'd both be working, earning money, heck he even liked the idea of traveling, as Donna had suggested. Raising kids would be the last thing on his mind, if he was being completely honest. 

But...wasn't that what marriage was ultimately about though? Living together, loving each other, starting a family together? Maybe they would have kids eventually, since he'd have to pass on his genes and family name somehow. That is if Donna even WANTED to marry him in the first place. But if she had this idea that he would give up everything to take on HER role...well this was going to be a problem. 

Eric went down to the basement, where Donna was already there in a circle with Jackie and Hyde. He sat down in an open seat, listening to Donna talk shit about him as if he wasn't even there. 

"Donna, the only reason I thought you'd stay home with the babies is because only every woman has done it for the entire history of time!" he said, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice. It was damn true though. Eric had never heard of a man staying home while his WIFE brought home the bacon. It was always...well, the other way around! That's the way it worked, and it worked well. And shouldn't a mother WANT to stay close to her babies...as she's the one who's gone through the work of actually HAVING them? And there's also the need of FEEDING them too? 

Of course, even if he said all these things, no one would care to listen to him. Hyde was sitting there DEFENDING Donna as usual, though she was too high to hear what he was telling her about Eric being "limited by his experiences" and "smart, independent women" having "more options" in their lives. Good grief.

The only person who was actually being a little sensible was Jackie, of all people, who found the idea of a pampered housewife and motherhood appealing. 

_Wow, she may not be as dumb as I thought she was. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I wish Donna would think more like Jackie sometimes._

_Only **sometimes**. Like in this case, for example.  _

"Alright Donna. So are we cool?" Eric asked, just hoping she was so high she'd stop fighting with him and get over it already.

Donna shoved her Hostess Cupcake in his face. Eric glared at her, then stomped upstairs to clean himself up. 

~~~

Talking to Laurie about it didn't make things better, though Eric had expected this. Still, he wanted to hear what she had to say about women raising children, since she herself seemed to grow a liking for the baby in her arms after all. 

But instead, Laurie had nastily sneered, "Listen twerp. Did you ever think maybe it's not that she doesn't want to have babies? Maybe she just doesn't want to have your skinny, whiny, girl-trapped-in-a-boy-body babies."

Eric didn't really know what to say to that. Mostly because part of what Laurie said could be true. What if Donna actually wanted kids, just not with him? 

The thought made him sick and he went upstairs to lie down. 

* * *

 

**Ice Shack**

Thanks to Kelso screwing himself, Eric finally got Donna to fully forgive him. 

It all started the moment Eric had been expecting for the last few months. Jackie had caught Kelso kissing Laurie. It was the opportunity Eric had been waiting for, to kick Jackie out of the basement since her presence would no longer matter to anyone. He stood up when Jackie entered through the door, only to be pulled back down on the couch by Donna. 

Jackie was crying pretty hard, so Hyde and Eric left the girls there to talk. Eric hadn't really noticed how close Donna and Jackie had gotten. He'd always thought Donna despised the girl as well, but that opinion seemed to have changed as he glimpsed Donna holding Jackie tightly in her arms as the latter wept on her shoulders, sobbing about how much of a cheating asshole Kelso was. 

Eric sighed, knowing Jackie was to stay for a while longer. But if this complicated things between his friends too much, he would have to talk to Donna about spending her time with Jackie outside the basement. He wouldn't sacrifice everything for the sake of a girl he didn't really like much. 

Still, if there was one person he hated more than Jackie, it would be his own sister, who sat at the kitchen table with an ugly smirk on her face. 

Hyde scowled at her. Eric couldn't blame him. Despite his differences with Jackie, she really wasn't as cruel as Laurie could be. Sometimes Eric wondered how his sister came to be this way, and why she was ever the family favorite in the first place. She had no compassion or empathy for anybody but herself. 

"Oh," Laurie said, with a high pitched voice filled with false sympathy, "is the little girl still crying? I can hear her shrill from all the way up here. Yikes."

"You're not seriously going to date Kelso now are you?" Eric asked.

Laurie cackled. "Are you kidding?"

Eric wrinkled his nose. Laurie was such a fucking slut. He just hoped either she or Kelso would get bored of the other soon, so this unholy affair could finally be done with. 

~~~

Now here he was with Donna, freezing his nads off outside the smelly little ice shack Kelso had brought them all to in order to win Jackie back, since Laurie had gotten bored with him (as expected) and moved away last month.

Oh how he envied Hyde for not having to be here. The only reason he and Donna were was because Kelso had tricked them into thinking they were going to his uncle's luxurious cabin. And then he begged them to help him out with Jackie by acting like the perfect couple so he could copy the way Eric acted with Donna. This was a bit difficult, but they managed to play along until Fez brought up the Newlywed Game to see if one couple was really better than the other. 

Eric and Donna were doing fine since Fez was hosting in their favor in order to make Kelso look bad, but then when it got to the question of whether Eric thought Donna would change anything about herself, Donna answered, "Hm, well, there's stuff I'd change, but...knowing Eric, he'd probably want to change me into a submissive doormat!" 

She smiled huge and falsely. 

Eric's actual answer was "There's nothing I would change about you," but he quickly revised it to "Huge Wile E. Coyote feet." Because her feet were huge, and unattractive.

Donna shoved him off his seat and stomped out of the shack. After a moment, Eric had followed, finally deciding to settle this problem once and for all.

To his surprise and guilt, Donna was standing right outside with tears streaming down her face.

Eric immediately approached her and apologized, and he made his thoughts on their future clear this time. He wasn't sure if he cared whether they had kids right away, but sometimes the feeling of not being "the right kind of man" would get to him, and he was sorry for that. 

Donna sniffled and gave him a smile that warmed him in this chilling weather. 

"Maybe we're not meant to be conventional, you know?" she said. 

Eric nodded, figuring this to be true not only for this relationship, but for himself as well. In more ways than he'd ever admit.

Donna's tears were coming back. "You know what my mom said? She said that we probably won't end up together anyway."

Eric felt his heart race, for some reason. "Why would she say that?"

"Because we're young. She was young when she met my dad. And now she thinks of leaving him every day." Donna sniffled again and wiped her nose on her coat sleeve.

Eric put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "That won't happen." 

_Right?_

That sense of foreboding came back.

"You know what? Let's not worry about it anymore. I love you and we're together now. That's all that matters."

She wrapped her arms around him and they stood there in a cozy embrace for long minutes until Jackie came bursting happily out of the shack, pulling Donna along with her.

* * *

 

**The First Time**

Donna's parents were planning to renew their wedding vows. For really dumb reasons. 

"First of all," Bob started, "a wedding is a nice way to spend the day. Write that down. Spending the day with your mom is nice. That's my first vow."

Donna was holding a pad and pencil, looking confused. Eric was sitting on the arm of the couch in the Pinciotti living room, currently trying to keep from smirking.  
"I don't think that's a vow," Donna said.

_It's really not._

"Yes, it is," Bob retorted.

"Ok, uh, Mom. Why do you wanna get remarried?"

Midge answered in her typical simple minded fashion, "Well when your dad and I were in the attic, we figured out I still fit in my wedding dress."

"That's good too," Bob added. "'Midge, you're as thin today as the day I married you.' That's a nice vow."

Donna just stared at them in disbelief.

"Write!" Bob ordered.

Eric looked down at Donna. _Don't._

Donna just drew scribbles on the pad. Eric sighed. While he was relieved she wasn't wasting her time with these meaningless "vows," he knew this would put her in a shitty mood for the rest of the day. 

~~~

"I can't believe this!" Donna exclaimed later in the basement. "These are wedding vows, Eric. Vows! They're supposed to mean something!"

Eric nodded in agreement. It wasn't Donna's fault that her parents were complete morons.

"You're absolutely right," he told her.

"God!" Donna threw her hands up in frustration. "Their marriage almost ended, they put me through hell, and now that they're getting back together, it's like it doesn't even mean anything! How am I supposed to write about love when they are the worst example in the entire world?"

Eric found that really sad. Bob and Midge were idiots for sure, but they did care for each other. He believed that much. And Eric told Donna that they needed her to express what they couldn't, and to basically write the vows as if they were her own. 

Donna looked at Eric thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled. "Ok. Thanks."

~~~

Bob and Midge had their "wedding" on Valentine's Day, and the vows Donna had written for them were beautiful. Eric was so proud of her. It was, by far, the best thing she ever wrote. 

Eric looked over at her. She was gazing at him the entire time, with so much love in her eyes. He couldn't look away. It became clear that Donna had taken his advice, and that the vows were really meant for the two of _them_ , rather than for her parents.

After the ceremony, she pulled him out of the party and back to his bedroom, furiously kissing him at whatever chance she got. 

For a second, Eric considered stopping before she disappointed him again, but Donna shook her head no. She was sorry she wasn't ready before, but she definitely was now.

"Eric, when I wrote those vows, I had to think about love. When I thought about love, I thought about you."

Eric's heart was racing a mile a minute.

"I love you Eric, and I...I wanna be with you."

"God, Donna. I love you." 

As Eric pulled her into his arms, he realized that this was it. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long, and it was finally happening. He had Donna, his confirmation of her love, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her be his first time. All their fighting this past year had worried him, but now, he knew they were meant to be. They knew "all the good stuff" and the "not so good stuff" about each other, just as Donna had written in her vows. Through all the bad, she had never stopped loving him.

Eric lay himself on top of her. Last year, on this very day, he and Donna had gone on their first date. Now, they were taking the next big step, one that would change everything about their relationship. 

Eric let out a sigh in pleasure just as Donna groaned. He hoped it would be for the better.

* * *

 

**Afterglow**

It didn't get better. 

Eric had enjoyed the sex very much. It was the best feeling, and the best orgasm, he'd had in forever. He couldn't wait to do it again. Though, he couldn't believe he'd actually done it in the first place. Now, if anyone were to ask if he was a virgin, Eric could confidently say he wasn't. Finally!

But Donna on the other hand, hadn't felt as good about it as he did. And Eric didn't find this out until later in the basement when he heard it from KELSO.

"JACKIE SAID YOU WERE TOTALLY LAME IN THE SACK!!" he screamed. 

Hyde and Fez were there too, where Eric had just finished telling them all how good the sex was. But apparently, Donna hadn't thought so, even though she told Eric it was. 

Eric felt himself crumble in humiliation.  _That little bitch!_

Just like Halloween night, he couldn't tell whether most of his anger was directed toward Jackie, or Donna for TELLING Jackie in the first place. Perhaps both. 

Hyde chuckled because, well, why wouldn't he? Fez was of no help either. 

Kelso continued laughing in his face. Eric couldn't take it anymore and socked him in the abdomen.

"AWH!" Kelso gasped, bending over in pain. 

Hyde's chuckling became full blown laughter. "This is the best entertainment I've had in weeks!" 

Eric found it hard to keep his vision from blurring. He left the basement before anyone pointed out his wet eyes and flaming cheeks. 

Eric flipped his mattress over in a fury. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it didn't help much. Sure, he hadn't lasted long, but what did Donna expect? It had been his first time after all. And lame in the sack? She literally lay there not doing anything! If anybody was lame in the sack, it was HER!

Eric grinded his teeth, willing himself not to cry over it anymore. But it was hard. Donna was sure to break up with him, and to add insult to injury, she'd probably blame _him_ for all of it too. 

Well that just wasn't going to happen. Eric would break up with her before she got a chance to do it to him first.

~~~

Donna met with Eric later in the basement. She cursed Jackie for her big mouth and assured Eric that she never said he was "lame in the sack."

"I said it felt awkward and weird," she corrected.

Eric scoffed. "What a fucking relief. You know, Donna, you could've told ME how you were feeling. I asked you, do you remember that? I asked!"

"How am I supposed to tell you something like that?"

"How about, 'Hey Eric, you're awkward and weird!'" 

Eric didn't actually mean that, but he didn't care. Donna should have told him if she had felt uncomfortable or if something was wrong. But she'd rather bitch about all his flaws and mistakes with another bitch behind his back! 

"You know what?" Donna stated solemnly. "That's the problem. We did this really huge thing and now I feel like I can't even talk to you about it!"

"Well, God knows you can talk to JACKIE!" Eric yelled.

"I knew this was gonna happen. I knew once we did this, everything would change, and damned if it didn't."

_Oh my God. Why are women like this?_

"No no no, you don't get to act like a victim this time," Eric snarled.

Donna furrowed her brows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Donna, you should have told me if something was wrong, or if you didn't like it. But what do you do? You go to Jackie, a girl who's never been able to keep her damn mouth shut about anything, especially if it involves something about me! You don't get to stand there acting like I'm not allowed to be upset."

"God you're such an ass!" Donna cried. "You seemed so happy, and I couldn't tell you it wasn't what I expected it to be. I didn't hate it, I just felt distant."

"Well, you were just lying there while I did all the work," Eric said. "Maybe _that's_ why it wasn't what you expected."

"Screw you Eric!" 

"Yeah? I really doubt THAT'LL be happening anytime soon!"

"It won't be! You were inattentive anyway!"

Eric wanted to smash something, but instead settled for, "Oh, good. If that's the way you feel, then we should never do it again! Seeing as how you're so 'distant.'"

"Fine!" 

Donna ran out of the basement and slammed the door behind her. Eric tried not letting it get to him. 

~~~

Kelso's new Volkswagen minibus was parked in the driveway as Eric approached, mail in hand. 

"No! Wait!" Kelso yelped. 

Jackie jumped out of the car, leaving a stunned Kelso inside. Eric scowled as soon as he saw her. 

"If you think I'm letting you back in the basement after what you did--"

"Eric," she interrupted, looking serious. No jabs, no snide remarks, nothing at all. "I didn't mean it like that. I never told Michael you were 'lame in the sack.' Those are all his words. Not mine, and not Donna's."

Eric didn't fully buy it. "Really? Why would you even tell Kelso anyway, huh?" 

They still weren't back together yet. After Kelso's old van had sunk into the water when he had taken them all up to the ice shack, Jackie had said she needed a little more time to think about things. It was likely she'd take Kelso back soon though. The thought disgusted Eric.

"It was so he could help you," Jackie answered.

"Help me?" Eric choked out a laugh. "Right."

"Sorry," Jackie agreed. "It was stupid of me to think I could rely on him to help a friend in need."

"Uh!" Kelso gasped, his mouth gaped open. He scrambled out of the car and stomped toward Jackie. "Hey! You never told me I was supposed to help him."

"I did, but you were too busy making jokes to even listen to me! God, Michael it's always the same with you!" 

"No, no I could--I could change--"

"Forget it!" Eric shouted. "I don't need your pity!"

He was about to move past them when Jackie held him back. "Eric, if it makes you feel any better, Michael was REALLY bad his first time too."

This stopped Eric in his tracks as he witnessed Kelso's face reddening. 

"Uh!" Kelso yelped again.

_Well...this changes everything._

"Oh...that's supposed to make me feel better?" Eric asked, trying not to smirk. 

"Doesn't it?" Jackie said.

Eric studied her. She was really being genuine. She was trying to make things right, AND burn Kelso at the same time.

Eric smiled and patted her arm. "Yeah, a little. Thanks Jackie."

Jackie grinned and waved her fingers. "I guess I'll be coming by the basement later. Toodles." 

Kelso tried grabbing at her. "Jackie--"

"Don't touch me Michael I swear to God!"

She left and Eric laughed. "Well I guess I should go see if our friends are doing anything right now. I'm sure they'd love to hear the story of what you call the 'Apollo rocket of love' blowing up all over the launch pad."

"Damn it!" Kelso shrieked. 

Eric laughed again. For once, he was happy to have been completely wrong about Jackie. Maybe the little devil did have a heart.

~~~

In the end, Eric decided that if he was going to get better in bed, he'd have to have some practice. It was true that he'd been so focused on his own few minutes of pleasure at the time, he'd nearly forgotten Donna was there. And clearly, she needed just as much practice as he did. Neither of them really knew what they were doing.

Donna actually agreed to this and they spent the next three weeks having sex pretty much every night. And every time, it got better and better for them both. 

Unfortunately, Donna used sex against him when she got upset, and Eric honestly should have seen it coming. 

It was just one time, when they were working on homework together and Eric made the mistake of CORRECTING her on the history assignment. Well, of course, he should've known that would lead to trouble because Donna decided she could never possibly be wrong about anything, ever. She held out on him, and in turn, he held out on her. 

They gave in to each other after two days, but this incident hadn't made Eric very happy. That weekend he booked them a motel room so they could have proper alone time to bond some more, but Donna had gotten drunk from the bottles in the minifridge. Apparently her parents were fighting again. 

Eric was getting frustrated at reckless behavior, and she responded by throwing up all over the bed. 

He checked out and took her home. Despite all the fucking they had done so far, Eric finally understood what Donna had meant after their first time. As the days passed, he began feeling more and more distant.

* * *

 

**Radio Daze**

"Eric, don't worry about this whole Donna thing," Jackie said, licking her Popsicle. "I know a lot of girls who are much more realistic for you. They might be a little heavy, or a little dumb, or have a cock-eye--"

"Would you just shut up already?" Eric snapped. "Donna didn't break up with me! What are you even doing here anyway?"

There was nobody else in the basement except the two of them. Kelso, Hyde, and Fez were at Leo's and said they'd be back later, and Donna was of course, working. She'd gotten a job last week as an office girl at WFPP, and was given the nickname "Hot Donna." On her first day, "Hot Donna" had claimed that she did NOT have a boyfriend. ON THE AIR.

That sure gave everyone in Point Place High a good laugh. At Eric's expense that is.

Even better though, Donna never bothered with an apology. When confronted, she just accused him of not supporting her future.

Jackie frowned, looking offended. "Well EXCUSE me for trying to help!"

"You're not."

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm here because I CAN be here. Michael made me a copy of the key."

_Kelso you moron!_

"And," she continued, "I think you're in denial."

"I'm not."

"See?"

Eric blew out a breath in frustration. He wished Jackie would leave him alone. Despite the help he'd received from her a few weeks ago, she was still the same bratty Jackie. No matter how much time passed, he couldn't seem to find an excuse to kick her out of his house for good. She finally took Kelso back for some stupid superficial reason and was closer to Donna than ever. Fez had grown out of his crush but didn't mind her company, and even Hyde had been less hostile toward her. Lately, Jackie was always hanging around in the basement even when the others weren't around. 

"Ok ok," Jackie conceded, rolling her eyes. "So Donna didn't break up with you. I know that. If she did, she'd tell me first, and then, I'd congratulate her on finally coming to her senses--ERIC I'm joking! God, you're more sensitive than most girls I know!" 

She pushed Eric back down on the couch before he could get up, chuckling at his annoyance and confusion. 

"Anyway," Jackie went on, "ever since she took that job at the radio station, she hasn't been around much at all. AND she's been blowing off all your dates."

"Well...she's busy--"

"Too busy? People who care find time for love..." 

Jackie's expression was suddenly sad. Was that actually for him and Donna? Or maybe she was having problems with Kelso again and using Eric's relationship troubles to vent. Eric couldn't tell. Either way, her insight surprised him yet again. He couldn't believe Jackie was actually trying these days. Sure she still poked fun at him, but lately, her teasing wasn't as malicious like before. And she was talking to him about Donna instead of constantly burning him.

Hyde had just laughed, accused Eric of being threatened by Donna's cool new job, and said that she'd probably leave him to "get it on" with a bunch of rock stars.

This was just after Donna had denied she was with Eric on the air, and while Hyde had been kidding around (he hoped), the timing was shit, and it hurt. 

But Jackie...it was as if she WANTED to help Eric. In her own Jackie-like way.

He didn't know whether she could really be trusted yet. It was too....weird. 

"Well," she concluded, shrugging herself off. "Nothing good could possibly come from this."

"How would you even know?" Eric questioned in disbelief.

Jackie raised her brow knowingly. "My dad blows my mom off for work all the time..." She shrugged again as if it wasn't a big deal. "...so I know."

Eric didn't know what freaked him out more, the fact that Jackie had gotten a little personal with him--something she hadn't done since her pregnancy scare two years ago (which had also freaked him out)--or that this new job of Donna's might be the end for their relationship.

"Oh," Jackie added, "and if you mention what I just said about my parents to anyone, I swear I'll hurt you worse than your lumberjack goon of a girlfriend already has."

_And there's the Jackie I know._

"My lips are sealed."

Jackie licked her Popsicle with a smirk, and Eric's lips curved up in spite of himself.

~~~

It was the next day and Eric was sitting on the Cruiser's hood after school, staring blankly at the ground as he waited for his friends to show up. He'd gotten his mid-semester progress report and was surprised to find that he hadn't been doing as well as he'd thought. Not that he was failing anything, but two of his As had gone down to Bs, and one B had dropped to a C. His parents, specifically his dad, would be sure to give him shit when they saw this.

All this crap with Donna had been getting to his head, causing him lose his focus. When they weren't fighting, they were fucking, and sometimes fucking led to fighting, but never the other way around, to Eric's dismay. 

Lately though, Donna had been too busy to fight OR fuck with him. Something needed to change.

Eric caught someone approaching from the corner of his eye.

"Buddy!"

Buddy's steps faltered and he cleared his throat. Eric noticed the red Trans-Am parked not too far from the Cruiser. 

"Hey," Buddy said quietly. 

"Hey." Eric quickly hopped off the hood. "I...I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Well, it's probably because it HAS been weeks."

"Right."

Buddy shifted awkwardly. "So...how are you? You know, through all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Donna. You guys broke up, right?"

"Oh! No, no. We...we're still together. Sort of."

Buddy raised a brow quizzically. "Sort of?"

"Well with being 'Hot Shot Donna' and all, she barely has time for me outside of school anymore, so yeah. Together, but not really....together."

"Oh."

Eric shook his head. "I'm sorry. You probably don't wanna hear this--"

"That's ok." Buddy stood by Eric and took a deep breath. "I'm over it." 

_Over it? Over...me?_

"Is...that why you're speaking to me again?" Eric asked.

Buddy shrugged. "I never really planned on stopping, but...things were getting too complicated. And to be honest, you were starting to piss me off."

 _What?_ Eric felt his stomach twist. How could he piss Buddy off? Just by being with Donna? That was insane. 

"Piss you off?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah, man. You got yourself suspended for _her_. That shit goes on your record. I just thought it was a bad move."

"I was trying to help my girlfriend."

"I heard she didn't wanna be helped."

"It's none of your business anyway."

"Fine then."

Buddy started heading to his car. Eric wanted to let him go, he really did. 

But in the end, he couldn't. 

"Buddy wait!" Eric ran over and grabbed Buddy's hand in both of his.

Buddy turned around and looked down his arm. Eric felt his face redden and quickly let go. 

"Um...I'm sorry," Eric stammered, breathless. "I didn't think you'd start hating me over--"

"I never hated you," Buddy replied. "Just lost some respect is all. I cared too much. Maybe I still do. You deserve better."

Eric swallowed, his eyes prickling. "I just--I don't know what to do anymore."

"About?"

"Me. My life."

Buddy studied him critically. "What do you want in your life Eric?"  
Eric's eyes never left Buddy's bronzed ones. The truth was, Eric had never pictured a life for himself other than being with Donna. He planned to marry her, then....what? What would he do? Donna had so much of her life planned out, so much of it excluded _him_. With the way things were going, was that the life he really wanted?

"I want... more of a purpose," he murmured. "I guess." 

Eric lowered his eyes. He probably wasn't making much sense.

Suddenly, he felt his arm being squeezed gently.

"I get it," Buddy spoke softly. "I've been there."

Buddy was standing so close, Eric could hardly think. He heard faint voices exit the building. Voices that belonged to his friends.

Buddy stepped back. "When you figure it out, come find me." 

He was heading away when Eric called back, "Buddy?"

Buddy stopped and turned his head to the side to listen. 

"We're friends. Right?"

Buddy gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Still friends."

He drove away in the Trans-Am just as Hyde and Fez finally got to the Cruiser.

"Where have you been?" Eric asked them. Truthfully, he didn't mind that they took so long to get here this time, but he thought he'd ask anyway.

Hyde's gaze shifted over to Jackie and Kelso arguing by Kelso's van. He grimaced. 

"Kelso was flirting with Julie," Fez answered simply.

_Of course he was._

"Whatever," Hyde said, looking pissed. "There's no gettin' through to him. He has the brain the size of a walnut."

Eric snorted. "And her?"

Hyde frowned and opened the passenger side door. "Yeah let's just go alright? All this Jackie and Kelso talk makes me sick. It's gettin' old."

Eric drove them to The Hub, wondering what he wanted his purpose to be.

* * *

 

**Backstage Pass**

Donna had gotten them all tickets to the Ted Nugent concert over spring break. She'd been working a lot and wanted to make it up to her friends and Eric. 

Eric was ecstatic at first, but after the concert, Donna blew him off for a backstage pass to meet Ted Nugent himself. Five minutes, she had said. She was gone for two hours.

Eric was leaning on the hood of his car while Kelso and Jackie were in the backseat fucking. 

"Ow, ow! Stop it Michael. I said I wouldn't do that!"

 _Ugh._

This had turned into a horrible night. Hyde and Fez were in cuffs for trying to sell counterfeit t-shirts they had made from the Candy Land stash. Eric had forgotten to find a new hiding place for his money, and now he would never be getting any of it back. 

Jackie and Kelso were sure to make a mess in his car, and Eric would be the one cleaning it out later.

Donna still hadn't returned, and at this point, Eric was seriously thinking of just leaving without her. 

She did eventually come running up to him, talking about how exciting it was to meet Ted Nugent and that she actually got to interview him. Eric asked what she did afterwards, and Donna replied that she'd just been hanging out in there.

"Well that's great Donna. I had a fun night too. I met the JANITOR. And then, get this, I got to see Kelso take his fucking PANTS off! Rock and roll baby!" 

Donna frowned. "Eric, you're mad at me for going backstage to meet Ted Nugent?"

 _You idiot._  Eric shook his head. "No. I'm mad because you DITCHED me. For hours."

"I didn't ditch you. This was Ted Nugent!" And then Donna went on about how much of an opportunity this was for her and "Hot Donna," and that now she could talk about the interview on her show instead of just the farm report.

"Well you know what, Donna? That excuse isn't going to cut it. All I can say is, my mom never would have bailed on my dad like that."

"Yeah I know. But they're married."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was marriage the only time he'd be allowed decency and respect from her? Did he really mean anything to her NOW, as her boyfriend?

"Donna, what...?" Eric looked at her questioningly. "Are you even sorry at all?"

Donna stared at him, hard and cold. "No. I shouldn't have to be."

Kelso stuck his head out of the car window. "Guys you are ruining the magic here! Keep it down! Jackie keeps trying to listen--"

"Shut-up Michael!" Jackie hissed quietly. "Get off me, get up."

"What, why?" he whined.

"We'll finish this later. Now's not the time."

Hyde and Fez came back, happy to be free at last. Since the counterfeit t-shirts were misspelled, it technically wasn't counterfeit at all. 

Hyde asked Donna what it was like to meet Ted Nugent. She expressed just how awesome the whole experience was. Hyde was pleased to hear it.

_Of course. She ditches me, and no one cares._

Donna then turned back to Eric, all traces of excitement fading away. 

"Can we go now?" she asked coolly.

On the ride home, with Fez sitting in between them, Eric really wished he HAD left Donna behind. She'd probably be happier with Ted Nugent anyway.

* * *

 

**The Promise Ring**

All this fighting with Donna was making Eric desperate. If he lost her, he really wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Eric took the cash he now kept in a _Star Wars_ lunchbox in the back of his closet and bought a promise ring. 

_If she accepts this, there's no backing out._

Buddy's words suddenly echoed in his mind:  **" _What do you want in your life, Eric?"_**

_This. I think...this is what I want._

~~~

Donna accepted the ring, and everything had been fine. At first.

One night she had caused a scene in front of their friends by wearing the ring as a necklace instead of on her finger. Why she would do that, Eric didn't understand. It set off alarms in his head, but he ignored them. 

The end of that week was when it all went to hell. It was the Friday night, last day of spring break, and Eric was in the basement with Hyde and Fez. 

"Where's Donna?" Hyde asked.

"She said she had some reading to do," Eric replied. 

"Oh...so everything's cool?"

Eric straightened in his seat, his blood simmering at Hyde's accusing tone. "Yeah. Everything's cool. I don't know what everyone thinks is going on but Donna and I are just fine. Great, even. We're happier than ever." 

"Well one of you is."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

Hyde leaned back in his seat. "Look Forman, I get what you're trying to do. You're trying to lock her up, seal the deal. And all I'm saying is, maybe Donna's not that kind of girl."

Eric glared. He had had it with Hyde's constant bullshit. Never, not ONCE did Eric feel he had his support. 

"Ok, you don't know as much as you think Hyde. So you need to just shut up."

He left the basement, only to find Donna sitting on his car outside. In her hand, she held the ring.

~~~

"I have to give you your ring back."

Eric swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat as Donna talked about their future. It was a life that rarely involved him with her. She then called the ring, a symbol of their relationship, a stupid high school promise.

"If we're meant to be together, we'll end up together," she said.

"No," Eric disagreed. "The way we end up together is by SAYING we'll be together, and then, being together."

Because real relationships were a commitment. Donna wanted everything in HER favor, in HER convenience, all the time. Selfish. Eric didn't know what he was doing out here arguing this.

"Eric, come on. We're together now. Isn't that enough?"

He heard a familiar voice telling him,  _ **"You deserve better."**_

Eric was once asked what he wanted in his life, and in the end, he had wished for more purpose. For that, Eric would have to make a sacrifice that was going to hurt like hell. 

He let out a shaky breath. "No. Donna, if you can see a future for yourself without me, and that doesn't break your heart, then...I don't see why you're with me in the first place. And I think...we should end this here."

Donna's eyes welled up. "Wait a minute...are you breaking up with me?" 

Her voice was breaking, probably her heart too, but he'd finally made up his mind. And she had too, long ago, without even knowing it. 

"Yes. I'm done Donna. I'm tired." Eric's voice cracked. He couldn't help it. He was losing not only his girlfriend, but his childhood friend too. For good. "I don't care if you decide to keep the ring now. I don't want this anymore. And honestly, I don't think you do either. I can't be with you. Not like this. I'm sorry." 

Donna sobbed, placed the ring gently on the hood of the Cruiser, and ran home in tears. 

Eric let out a few of his own. He couldn't stand to be near the car any longer. It was where he and Donna had shared their first kiss. And now, they were history. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have their good moments, but still fight a lot. Eric thought sex would make things better, but he was wrong. Sex doesn't solve the root of all problems.
> 
> In the show, I've noticed Hyde was always taking Donna's side in things, which gets really freaking annoying, and it's frankly kind of sad for Eric. So many people, and fanfics, paint Hyde as some kind of feminist hero, but the guy literally makes some of the most sexist comments and jokes in canon. 
> 
> Donna is not the perfect girlfriend everyone makes her out to be, and we already know Eric isn't perfect either because it is constantly pointed out in not only canon, but other fanfics too. In later seasons when they are together again, their issues were never discussed and it makes the whole thing unbelievable, and underwhelming. They both want different things, and I don't see them as equal partners. Donna thinks so little of Eric that in the end, it's just not possible. They twisted her and Eric's character a lot just to get them back together after season 4.  
> The show also tends to put Donna on this pedestal to make Eric look bad or dumb, but she herself is NOT that great of a character after season 2. (Not to me at least).  
> She can be really stupid (my god, the stupidity of hers) and she's definitely self-righteous. It wouldn't be a problem if she actually faced harder consequences for her flawed actions, but she rarely ever does. Eric is the one that just has to deal with it because apparently, he's lucky to even HAVE Donna at all. Well that bullshit's not going to fly here. 
> 
> I also like to think that Donna is not as great of a writer as everyone says she is. There is a reason why I say this and it will be explored more in season 4.
> 
> I started developing a slow friendship between Eric and Jackie. It'll take some time for them to fully accept one another though, and they'll continue to butt heads, especially after this breakup. What I'm going to do with Hyde and Eric, I'm no longer sure lol. I re-watch the episodes, and sometimes I think he'd prefer to be Donna's best friend instead of Eric's, but this is only when it comes to whose side he chooses during most of Eric and Donna's relationship issues and breakup. 
> 
> As for Buddy, expect him around, as usual. He plays an important role in Eric's life in this story. But please, don't expect Eric to be running into his arms or whatever next chapter lol. It's not that kind of fic. I want any development between them to be organic. I'll try my best anyway. 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far and not taking too much offense over what's written in this chapter, because I know it does get pretty offensive. I'll continue adding/fixing tags as needed.  
> 


	4. Season 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give this episode one full chapter :) Hope you enjoy!

**It's A Wonderful Life**

 

Eric went to bed, numb. He knew he'd barely get any sleep tonight after what he'd just done. 

_I can't believe I actually broke up with her. Was it a mistake?_

_.....No. Because every scenario I think of can only lead to this outcome. Donna can cry all she wants, but I still don't think she truly wants **me**. And truthfully, I don't want **her** anymore either. She's been ditching me, taking me for granted, picturing a future without me, overall treating me like shit, and if I hadn't ended this now, SHE probably would have. I'd be pinned as the bad guy, the loser...hell that'll probably happen anyway! _

Eric suddenly thought of Hyde. A surge of anger rushed through his veins. Hyde was going to have a field day with this. Eric knew that any hope of getting comfort from the guy would be pointless. Hyde would rather give all that to Donna. Claim that he knew her SO much better than Eric ever would and that he saw this coming from a mile away. 

Then would come the classic "I told you so." 

Eric hissed furiously at the thought, then sighed heavily into his pillow, wishing every damn emotion of his would cease existing. Even though he had already made his decision, it was still going to be difficult to get used to being just Eric again. Eric...but no Donna. 

And what about the rest of his friends? The basement was sure to change, since he and Donna had always been within the same group. A bitter division was sure to happen there.

Eric scowled. _A bitter and UNEQUAL division, that's for sure._

His life was about to get more complicated than ever, full of headaches and judgments, and that was all thanks to HER. Eric's memory went back to the very first kiss he shared with Donna. That stupid kiss, and his stupid thought of how everything was "as it should be."

Why? God, why had  _he_  been so desperate to be Donna's boyfriend in the first place? Because it was the easiest choice? The most convenient way to get a girlfriend since she was already his best friend and lived next door? And that by finally getting laid he'd feel like a man for once? 

Eric now realized that he and Donna had been much better off as friends. She had basically been like one of the guys. It was cool, and she was a lot more relaxed and open minded back then than she was now. They used to have interesting and funny conversations, crack jokes, talk about personal issues when they needed to, and casually hang out. Best part, none of it would ever end with her bitching at him, or calling him hurtful names.

There was no chance in going back to the way they were before this mess of a relationship.

Eric wished he had never wanted her in such an intimate way; it changed and ruined everything good they once had. He wished Donna hadn't wanted him like that either. It would have been better if she had preferred they stay good friends. He'd probably hate it and feel utterly rejected at the time, like a total loser, but he would have gotten over it eventually. Donna made a better friend than she did a girlfriend, so he couldn't have hated her for long, if at all.

No. Instead, they chose to dip themselves in shit. Eric wished Donna had never kissed him. That kiss was what really started it all.

"God, I wish she never kissed me," he said, out loud as if that would make it true.

"You're definitely not the only one with that wish."

Eric gasped and shot up in his bed, panicked that there was someone in his room in the middle of the night. After a few blinks, Eric saw that the intruder was the last person he'd ever expect.

Sitting crossed legged on a chair by the closet was Buddy Morgan, clad in a pristine white suit.

"Wh-Wh-Wha--?"

"Hey," Buddy said, flashing Eric a smile. He got up and walked over to the bed. "Ready to go?"

"Wait, what?!" Eric exclaimed, pulling the covers off him and standing. "Buddy, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Buddy grinned. "I have my ways."

"That...doesn't answer any of my--" Eric studied his friend's appearance. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Buddy looked down at himself. "What, don't like it?" he asked in mock seriousness.

The suit Buddy wore fitted nicely, showing off his slim and lean figure. His hair was styled as it had been recently--though the length was slightly longer than the year before--and his smooth skin held a gentle glow under the light.

_Damn._

Buddy's lips curled and Eric realized he was so busy staring that he hadn't answered yet.

"I-I don't--I don't mind," he stuttered.

"Great, so let's go."

"Go where?"

"Well, you wished Donna had never kissed you right?" Buddy stated.

"Uh...yeah?"

"I can actually show you what would've happened if she never did."

 _Is this some sort of weird dream?_ The more Eric pondered, the stranger his surroundings appeared.

"You're not really here are you?" Eric said, skeptically. "I'm dreaming."

"I'm here," Buddy assured. 

"And you're gonna show me what would've happened if Donna hadn't kissed me?" Eric shrugged in disbelief. "How's that gonna be possible? What are you now? My genie?"

Buddy chuckled and replied cutely, "No silly. I'm your angel."

Eric coughed a sarcastic laugh. "Of course you are."

Buddy smiled. "What, I don't look the part?"

Eric smirked. "Well if you're really an angel, then where are your wings?"

Buddy stepped away so he was in the middle of the room. Out from behind his back appeared magnificent pure-white angel wings. 

"Whoa," Eric whispered in awe. He wanted to reach out and feel them, they looked so soft.

Buddy regarded him mischievously. "You can touch it if you want, Eric. I don't mind."

Eric narrowed his eyes, but felt his mouth curling up anyway. "Are you coming on to me?"

Buddy shrugged and turned to the side so Eric could get a closer look at his wings. 

 _Naughty angel_ , Eric thought, then quickly cleared his throat and reached out to touch some feathers. It really was incredibly soft.

Whatever the hell was going on, whatever this weird dream was, Eric decided he might as well get it over with. He figured whatever this "angel" version of Buddy would show him could possibly get interesting. 

"So," Eric said, "just how we are we getting to wherever it is you're taking me? Can you fly?"

"Sure, but we're not going by flight."

"Damn." _Flying would have been really cool._

Buddy's eyes glinted. "Why? Were you looking forward to riding me?"

Eric coughed and backed away immediately, rubbing his hand to the back of his neck. "Ok, you know, forget it. Let's just...get this over with." He lowered his head to prevent Buddy from getting a full view of his flaming face.

Buddy nodded, amused, and the wings disappeared.

* * *

 

**September 1976**

"Ok, well, I'm gonna call it a day. Goodnight."

Buddy and Eric watched the scene from the porch as Donna left another version of Eric on the hood of the Cruiser. 

"Night," Eric called. He lay back down on the car looking content, and then a bit disappointed. He sighed and shrugged to himself. The content look was back on his face. 

Donna had never returned to thank him for the ride to Milwaukee, or to give him that kiss. 

"There you go," Buddy said, cheerfully. "Donna never kissed you."

Eric was irritated and confused. "That's it? That's all you wanted to show me?"

"It'd be really boring if it were. No, we're gonna follow her home and observe what happens next."

"Observe? Sounds a lot like stalking to me."

Buddy rolled his eyes and led the way to Donna's backyard.

~~~

Hyde was there! He was sitting in the backyard, holding a couple beers, and WAITING for Donna to come home!

_That fucking snake!_

"What the fuck?!" Eric shouted angrily at Hyde, who couldn't see or hear him. 

"Didn't I tell you he was a jerk?" Buddy said. "I was right. You should listen to me more."

Eric sighed as Donna approached Hyde and asked him what he was doing there. She sat with him and took a beer. Hyde wanted to know if she and Eric were a thing. 

Donna looked a bit sad. "I guess not. He didn't make a move or anything. I kind of thought he would."

Hyde nodded and they drank together. Eric watched in disgust as Hyde set his can down and tried kissing Donna. Hyde, his best friend and brother, the one he had confided in about his growing feelings for Donna months before this very day, was sitting around waiting for the perfect opportunity to execute his betrayal. 

Donna quickly pulled back. "Hyde, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I thought...I'm sorry," Hyde mumbled awkwardly, his face beet red. 

_Good. You **should** be embarrassed._

Donna stared at him, thoughtfully. She set her can down next to his on the table. "I never knew you...felt that way."

Hyde didn't say anything.

"I-I thought Eric and I would...I'm sorry Hyde but--"

"Look man, it's cool. You like Forman, nothin' I can do. I shouldn't have done that."

Donna quickly reassured him by soothing her palm over the back of his hand. "No, I...I just need some time to think."

Hyde's eyes were back on her again, his mouth parted open. He clearly wasn't expecting that. 

Donna gazed at him for some time, then let out a shaky breath and stood, trying to regain some composure. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Cool."

She smiled feebly and went inside, leaving Hyde still sitting there, dumbfounded.

Eric turned his head to Buddy. 

"What was that?" he asked, wondering what the hell just happened.

Buddy looked at him. "If you know Donna, then you know she's needier than she lets on. Especially when she's hurting. At this point, she'll lean on to anybody that's easily available." Buddy nodded towards a now relaxed and smug-looking Hyde finishing his beer. "That includes him, and he knows it." 

Buddy turned to Eric once again and explained, "You would never try getting with Donna if she hadn't made the first move Eric. She'd eventually move on...with Hyde."

"That's insane," Eric said, appalled. "Why would she do that? And how can you be so sure to think I wouldn't have had the guts to make the first move?"

"It's not about guts. Did you not see yourself on that car? You liked her. You did like her a lot, there's no denying that. But it wasn't enough. Not enough to put in the extra effort and risk being turned down. That kiss was what gave you the confidence to even try." 

Eric thought back to the scene of himself on his car. Contentment, disappointment, acceptance, then contentment once more. 

"You guys were pretty good friends," Buddy told him. "Why ruin a good thing? That's what you were thinking, on your car."

_Yeah. Smart. If only it had actually turned out that way in real life._

"So..." Eric began, "what happens now? Are we all ok? Donna and I are just friends and everything's good?"

Buddy frowned. "No. Not really."

"What? But I thought you said--"

"The second you all started getting hard ons for each other was the second your fun little basement group shattered for good."

Eric couldn't believe it. "So, this doesn't end well for me either?" He gazed desperately up at Donna's window. "Then why are we doing this? What's the point? To show me that my life is crap no matter what I do?"

Buddy strolled around, stopping in front of Eric. "No. This is to prove that you were right in your wish. You _were_ going to be better off without her. But...it's also to show you that things change as time moves on." He gestured toward Hyde. "You all knew each other since you were kids, and neither of you thought of Donna as anything more than a friend until now. Some friends don't stay the same forever. They can fall in love or they drift away. And it doesn't have to be all that bad if you don't make it be. I want you to get that."

Eric regarded his friend for a moment. He didn't know what to say. There was truth in Buddy's words. But he also didn't like the thought of losing his friends, or their dynamics changing. It had already changed once when Jackie entered the group and it really did suck. He wouldn't be able to handle more than that.

Eric simply didn't like change, period. But all he could do at the moment was nod weakly as Buddy pulled them into scene number two: the basement.

* * *

 

**January 1977**

"It's four months later Eric," Buddy declared, leaning on the dryer. "Donna's going steady with Hyde. Jackie and Kelso are still together, and...yeah."

Eric witnessed himself and his friends gathered around the TV watching _Flipper_. Kelso and Jackie sat closely together on one side of the sofa, practically cuddling. Hyde and Donna were also on the couch, his arm around her waist. They shared a popcorn on their laps. Fez was on the lawn chair with a bag of candy, and Eric was sitting on the white chair. So far, things seemed very normal. They made comments, they laughed, Hyde burned Kelso, Kelso got all squeaky, and everyone took enjoyment out of that. Donna kissed Hyde on the cheek. Fez made a sex joke about Jackie, and she threw a magazine at his head. 

As for Eric? He looked just fine. There was no sign of any awkwardness among him and Donna, or even Hyde, at all. He seemed to be perfectly ok with their relationship. Eric watched himself being...happy.

"This is heaven," Eric said with amazement. "Look at us! Everything's great. I mean, Donna's with Hyde but..." He looked back at himself again, "that doesn't seem to be a bad thing."

"It's not, man. You're not having to stress over her or anything."

Eric grinned. "And you said things would change for the worse! But look, we're all here, Donna and I are good. Hyde's here, I mean--you're full of angel crap."

Buddy chuckled. "Am I? We're only four months in you know."

The grin disappeared. "Oh."

The other Eric checked his watch and abruptly stood from his chair. "Oh crap, I forgot to--"

Right then, Red's hard footsteps were thumping down the stairs. "Eric!"

"--to shovel the driveway..." Eric finished, his voice fading away.

Hyde snickered and Jackie shook her head in a way that told Eric he was in for it.

Red came down the last few steps and went straight for his son. "Eric, I thought I told you to shovel the driveway."

Eric sighed. "I forgot."

"You forgot," Red stated. 

"Just exactly what I said."

Donna chortled, then quickly covered her mouth. 

Red gave Eric a rough tug on the ear.

"Ow!" Eric yelped.

"That's one," Red warned. "Now get your smart ass up there and get to work." He turned to the rest of the gang. "You people, out of the basement."

"Wait but their boat just hit a rock!" Fez whined, pointing to the TV. 

"I think that's a reef Fez," Donna corrected.

"Out!"

Fez begrudgingly turned off the TV, and they all began putting on their coats while heading out the basement door.

"Dad, did you really have to do that?" Eric groaned. 

"Yes. You never get anything done with your dumbass friends diddling around here. Also I enjoy kicking them out of my house."

"Hey Forman," Hyde said, wrapping a scarf around his neck, "you meeting us at The Hub later?"

"Nope," Eric replied. "I'm going out tonight. Sorry."

"Your loss."

Eric smirked. "Not really."

With a scoff, Hyde left the basement, and Eric followed his father upstairs.

"Well," the present Eric commented, "I see things haven't changed much with Red either."

"I guess not," said Buddy.

"So apparently...I had plans later in this day. By myself."

"No, not alone. You do have a life outside the basement here you know."

"With who?"

"That's not important right now." Buddy walked over to the door and held it open for Eric. "After you."

* * *

 

**May 1977**

Eric was standing in Hyde's old house where the prom after party was taking place. Hyde's mother was never around, so the kids were free to get away with whatever illegal and reckless shit they wanted.

Rock music was playing on the stereo while a bunch of Eric's classmates wearing their prom tuxes and dresses bustled about drinking beer, making out with their dates, or goofing off. Donna was slow dancing with Hyde on one side of the living room. She was wearing the same blue dress she wore when she went to prom with Eric, but her hair was cut a little past shoulder-length with bangs and was styled in a mess of waves. Her eye makeup was heavier than she would normally wear it, and a bad ass looking tattoo of a dark red rose with thorns sticking out from the top and bottom covered her upper arm. As for Hyde, he had gotten a couple tattoos himself, a few piercings, and had grown a beard, making him look scruffier than ever. 

Eric watched them. They seemed happy. Like they were in love...

"Can't believe she actually got a tattoo for him," he muttered.

Buddy sighed. "The things women will do to themselves for the sake of being loved."

"That doesn't sound like Donna."

"Not when she was with you. I get the feeling she got off more on, let's say, getting you to do shit SHE always wanted. She can't do that with Hyde though."

"Great," Eric grumbled sarcastically. _Everyone was always saying how I wasn't "man" enough for Donna. Why should it matter if Buddy saw me the same way? Or at least, this weird dream version of him?_

Fez was across the room fiddling with a record. He was wearing his baby blue tux as Eric remembered, but the difference here was the white and round, brown lens sunglasses he had paired with his outfit.

"Step away from that stereo!" Hyde warned, loudly.

"But Hyde," Fez objected, holding up a record, "I got the new Leo Sayer album--"

He was immediately socked in the face by a guy standing nearby. More of them hurried over, grabbed Fez, and hauled him away as he cried for help.

Worried about his foreign friend, Eric waited to see what Hyde would do. 

Nothing. He continued dancing with Donna, even snickering with her as if Fez had it coming for trying to touch Hyde's precious music. This wasn't like the Hyde Eric knew at all. Or Donna for that matter. And now Fez was getting the shit beaten out of him on his own prom night.

"What the hell?" Eric said, disheartened.

"Yeah," Buddy agreed. "I know. A few months can change a whole lot in people huh?"

Kelso came in, pulling Pam Macy onto his lap. Pam giggled like the idiot she was.

Eric looked around. "Where's Jackie? She and Kelso got back together on prom night."

"Not in this one," Buddy answered. "Hyde wasn't there to take Jackie to prom, so she never made up with Kelso. It's kind of like a domino effect." He snorted. "If you ask me, I think she's better off without him."

Eric raised a brow at that. It was technically true. In fact, Eric thought they were BOTH better off without each other.

"So where is she then?" he wondered.

"Home. Crying." 

_Gee, that's kind of sad. Prom was only for sophomores and up (for some weird reason), and Jackie was just a freshman during this time. She couldn't show up on her own without an older date. There was next year and all...but still. The rest of her cheerleader friends are here with their dates. You'd think she'd be desperate enough to beg ME to bring her since I'm presumably the only guy in the group that didn't have a..._

Just then, Eric realized he hadn't seen himself at this party yet.

"Wait a minute, where am I?"

Buddy glanced away, his lips pursed. "Not here that's for sure."

"Did I even go to prom?" _Am I so pathetically incapable of finding myself a date? Please say it isn't so!_

"Yes you did."

"Really? Did I at least have a date?"

"Yeah. A pretty decent one if I do say so myself."

 _Oh thank god!_ "Sweet! Who is she?" Eric asked eagerly. "Am I with her now?" 

Buddy paused for a second, then chuckled. "Oh, uh, well. You'll find out soon. I promise." He led the way out the door. "For now, we've got a couple more things to see."

Eric--wondering who his mysterious date was--followed Buddy out. He had seen some upsetting things among his friends tonight, but so far, it hadn't been TOO bad. 

* * *

 

**April 1979**

Eric and Buddy were back in the basement again, standing by the washer and dryer. The other Eric sat on the couch alone, reading a comic book.

"Where's everyone else?" Eric wondered.

"Hyde went out with Donna. Jackie's on her way."

"Ok. And Kelso? Fez? Where are they?"

Buddy sighed. "This is where it gets bad."

Eric frowned. "Did something happen?"

"As you know, Kelso started sleeping with your sister--"

Eric made a sound of disgust. He hated remembering that.

Buddy continued, "And your dad got so mad, he kicked them both out of the house."

"What? He kicked LAURIE out?" Eric was shocked, though in a good kind of way. Laurie was a shit person. A whore. An irresponsible woman with a terrible attitude and no self respect whatsoever. A bitch sister who had always somehow ranked number one with their father no matter what. To think Red would actually get this mad at his best-loved daughter, enough to ban her from the house...

"Man, why couldn't he have actually done this?" Eric said. "It's like Kelso and Laurie were destined to have their disgusting affair no matter WHAT reality we're in, so why did Red only ban them  _here_?"

Buddy smiled. "Because here, _you're_ finally the favorite."

Eric's eyes widened. "I...I am?"

Buddy nodded toward the couch. "Sure. You're doing really well in school and thinking about your future. You helped keep things going when your dad was out of work. You got a job. You started running and joined the tennis team. You applied to a few colleges, and there's no doubt you'll get in to those. What's not to be proud of?"

Eric's mouth hung open as he studied his other self, in awe. Buddy was right, there was something different about this version of Eric. He was dressed cleanly in a nice casual button up and dark pants, looking healthy and toned while still keeping a slim figure. His hair was probably the most noticeable difference, way cooler than the cheap haircuts his parents would usually make him get. It was grown and styled neatly, with his bangs longer and swept to one side. His entire appearance looked a thousand times better, and really decent.

"Yeah," Eric affirmed, a smile forming. "Yeah I look...great!"

"I agree," Buddy said with a smirk.

"And I'm finally the favorite!"

"You have your life together, more so than Laurie ever did. It got to the point where even your dad couldn't deny it anymore. You earned his respect."

Eric felt his chest swell with pride. This could still be possible for him in the real world couldn't it? All he had to do was try. If this Eric could do it, then damn it so would he!

But there was still the question of where Kelso was.

"Dad's threatened to kick his ass a million times," Eric was saying, "and Kelso still finds his way back in. It's not like him to stay away just because Red tells him to."

"No. But he dropped out of school and ran away with Laurie."

Silence.

"What?" Eric finally said, not quite believing it. "He...why would he do that?"

"Because he's Kelso," Buddy replied. "And sadly, we don't know what happened after he left. Knowing your sister, she probably wouldn't have kept him around very long..."

"No..." Eric whispered, crushed that his oldest friend was somewhere out there, possibly alone, and a high school dropout. "And Fez?"

"Moved back to his own country last year."

Eric's heart sank.

"It was sad, man," Buddy explained. "He was getting bullied to the point where some days he didn't even wanna come to school. You tried helping him, but it's not like you could threaten those assholes or anything, and reporting it only made it worse because the administration is shit. Hyde no longer cared, since he's too busy with himself and Donna's crap. And with Kelso no longer around and you barely being there for him, he couldn't take it anymore and cut the exchange program early."

Eric felt weighed down with guilt even though he technically didn't do anything. He yelled down at his other self, "Dillhole! How could you let him leave?! Why couldn't you DO something for him?! God dammit!"

Jackie entered the basement and took a seat on the couch. "Hey."

The other Eric gave her a small smile. "Hey."

"What the hell?" the real Eric complained. "Kelso's not here, so why is SHE here? Why is she ALWAYS here?"

"Would you stop?" Buddy scolded. "Do you see _yourself_ "--he pointed at the Eric on the couch--"bothered by this? She's not your enemy, man. She became your friend. A good one too."

Eric scrunched his face. "That can't be possible."

"Well it is," Buddy insisted. "You know how you love calling this basement your 'batcave?' Like a place to just hang out and forget about crap? Well that's kind of how it is for her too. Let's face it. She hates the other cheerleaders. She didn't have any other friends she could rely on or trust. She already kinda told you her family's falling apart, so most of the time she was home alone and depressed. Donna and Hyde can't stand her. One day, she came to you and eventually after you got over your resentment...you guys became friends. So yeah, that's why she's here."

"But..." Eric protested, "but it's Jackie. I mean..."

"She's not how she used to be, Eric. It's not possible for her to stay the same when the rest of you are so different."

As Eric watched the two teens on the couch interact, he saw that this was very true. Jackie seemed more calm and less of an uptight nuisance. She was no where near as hostile as Eric knew her to be. They were comfortable and enjoyed each other's company.

Eric found himself really liking this. "Wow. This isn't...terrible."

The other Eric went to the deep freeze to get some ice cream, but right then, Donna stormed in, looking extremely upset. Her vision narrowed on Jackie.

"Get out," she snarled.

Both Erics grimaced. The real Eric hadn't even realized he'd done it at first.

"Donna, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the other Eric said.

"I'll tell you as soon as _she_ leaves," Donna answered, her voice cracking. She was very close to having a meltdown. 

"Fine! I'll leave," Jackie exclaimed, annoyed. She got up, did a once-over at Donna's gross appearance, and snapped in a familiar Jackie-like fashion, "You know, maybe if you tried being nicer to people you'd be less of a pitiful mess. Yegh!"

Jackie was about to walk out when Donna gave her a hard shove from behind, causing her to fall forward on her face. Jackie cried out, her mouth hurt from the fall.

"JACKIE!" Eric shrieked.

"And maybe if you'd kept your mouth shut," Donna sneered, mocking Jackie's tone, "I wouldn't have had to do _that_."

"Donna what the fuck?!" Eric yelled, hurrying to Jackie's side. Her lip was busted. 

Jackie whimpered, ready to cry. Eric gently told her to go upstairs and find his mother. The real Eric gaped. He had never seen Donna be this cruel to someone she once considered a friend. 

Jackie, still whimpering with a hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face, quickly went upstairs, leaving Eric alone with Donna.

Eric glowered, looking furious. "Why did you do that?"

Donna scoffed bitterly, her own eyes watering in frustration. "Did you not hear what she said to me first? Oh wait, no. It's Jackie so who cares right? Who cares about _me_ anymore! You don't."

He sighed heavily. "What do you want?"

"Hyde broke up with me."

Eric did not look surprised at all. "Did he?"

"Shut up! You wanted this to happen didn't you?"

"I don't care about your guys' crap. I'm sick of it," Eric said. "You cheated on him. Twice."

"Because he's an ass! He cheated too!"

"True. You guys just aren't good for each other. End of story."

Donna wept. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Eric."

"Well it is."

"No! I meant that...it should've been you."

Eric blinked. "...Huh?"

Donna pounced, her lips pressing over his.

Eric immediately pushed her off him. "No! What the hell?!"

"Eric we should be together," Donna said desperately. "Remember how it was before?"

"It's too late for that!"

"It doesn't have to be! We can go back."

"No, we can't! I don't want YOU. We're barely friends anymore and now you're coming to me with this--"

"That's your fault!" Donna accused. "You're the one who's never around! You're always with Jackie and Buddy and whoever else! You're barely ever here!"

The real Eric stilled when he heard this. _Buddy...I'm never around because I'm always with..._

He turned his head to the angel beside him. Buddy didn't make eye contact, nor did he say a word.  

Things were slowly beginning to click. Eric silently turned back to the scene. 

"Because I'm sick of you!" the other Eric shouted. "I'm sick of you AND Hyde!"

Donna huffed, her expression mocking and sarcastic. "So what, you prefer 'loud-mouth Jackie' now? Yeah, isn't that what YOU used to call her?"

Eric shook his head in disgust. "God, do you even pay attention to anything other than yourself anymore? Hey, did you notice that Fez and Kelso left us for good? Because I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't."

"Fuck off. I hate this. My life sucks. My family sucks. I lost my boyfriend, I lost my friends, and most of all I lost you, and...I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry you're going through a tough time Donna but...I can't help you. And frankly, I don't want to. So you can just go." 

Donna looked like her world was ending. "Why are you like this now?" she sobbed.

"I could honestly ask you the same thing."

Weeping, she left the basement. Eric went upstairs, probably to see how Jackie was doing.

The real Eric still hadn't moved from his spot. He didn't utter a sound. Couldn't.

Buddy broke the silence. "Eric. Say something."

"This whole time," Eric murmured, "you never mentioned yourself. Why?"

"You know why," Buddy answered softly. 

The room was too warm all of a sudden. Eric needed to leave, to get as far away from this basement, and from Buddy, as possible. 

* * *

 

**January 1977**

As soon as he stepped out the basement door, he was in a completely different scene. Eric recognized Buddy's red Trans-Am parked in front of the movie theater. He also knew that this was the same day his father had forced him to shovel the driveway. The same day he had told Hyde that he couldn't be at The Hub because he had other plans later.

Plans with Buddy Morgan. 

Eric watched the night he remembered well, the day Buddy had kissed him. He had originally pushed him off after two seconds, freaked out, and told Buddy he wasn't gay. But this time, the kiss lasted longer. Eric pulled away for a few seconds to gaze at the other young man, then leaned in for another round. 

"No..." the real Eric whispered, disbelieved. He turned away, only to find himself in a different time. 

* * *

 

**May 1977**

Prom night, earlier than the after party. Eric was standing outside, a few yards away from the gym building. One of the back doors was held ajar by a rock on the ground, so the soft music could be heard from inside. There, Eric saw himself with Buddy, both dressed in nice dark tuxes, intimately embraced, and nuzzling while they slow danced under the yellow outdoor lamp, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

Eric's head spun. "Why...?"

"The best part of this night," said Buddy, who had appeared beside him, "was the private party we had after this. Just the two of us, if you know what I mean."

Eric wished he didn't. "I'm not...I'm not."

"You can say it all you want. That doesn't make it true."

"No. I like girls. I KNOW I do." Eric's heart twisted when he saw his other self gently touch his forehead with Buddy's, clearly in love.

"Some people like both. Maybe you're one of them."

"No...this--this is all you." Eric turned to finally face the angel, now angry. "You're doing this. You're showing me things that could never happen in a million years because you still haven't gotten over me REJECTING you!"

Buddy closed his eyes, hurt. "That's not true. This is your dream."

"So now it's a dream." Eric laughed, bitterly. 

"YOUR dream," Buddy emphasized. "So it's not me, it's all YOU. I've been showing you what YOU'VE been doing."

Whether that made sense or not, Eric no longer cared. "Take me back! I wanna wake up, take me back!"

* * *

 

**March 1978, the present**

They were back in his room. Eric paced the floor, thinking about everything he'd seen.

"There's no way," he was saying, "there's just no way."

"What do you mean?" Buddy asked quietly.

"I wouldn't want my friends to be miserable! How could I want that?!"

"Eric--"

"No! Nothing adds up! I'm sure everyone would know if I was with....YOU. And I couldn't POSSIBLY be the favorite son if my parents knew I was dating another man--"

Buddy explained, "You never told any of them. Except for Jackie--"

"JACKIE!" Eric shouted. "That makes even less sense! I never thought of her as my friend. And she doesn't even like anybody who's gay anyway." After all, Eric still remembered her disgusted reaction over the question of Buddy's sexuality last year. 

"I'm sure that's not true," Buddy replied. "She can be pretty nice to you when she wants. I think that's something you wouldn't mind her doing ALL the time."

"What a load of crap! None of this is right. Especially not--I mean-- I..." Eric blinked, his eyes wet. "...I can't. I just can't ok."

Buddy nodded. "I understand."

Eric couldn't even look at Buddy anymore. He was afraid. Very afraid. This was all too much.

"Hey listen," Buddy said gently. "I'll make you a deal. I'm gonna take it all away, alright? Every feeling you ever had of me. You won't have to think about it anymore."

_Finally! I can be normal again!_

"Yes! Do it," Eric begged.

Buddy placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. "Ok. Let me remind you what you're giving up."

Every moment Eric ever had with Buddy raced through his mind in flashes: 

Meeting Buddy in the locker room for the first time in sixth grade.

Buddy as Eric's lab partner in chemistry class.

Buddy taking Eric out on car rides.

Buddy asking Eric out to the movies.

Buddy taking Eric to his home. Then the reservoir. To the mall. Out to eat. Then wherever.

Late night talks. Reading comics. Playing games. Car rides. Watching TV. Cracking jokes.

Buddy's eyes, warm and brown.

Buddy smile, charming and comforting. During class. In the hallway. After school.

Buddy telling Eric he's cute. Eric suddenly feeling the same for Buddy.

Buddy in the car with Eric, wondering if something was wrong.

Buddy's lips, soft and brief.

Eric grasping Buddy's hand, not wanting him to leave just yet. 

Buddy telling Eric he deserves better and to come find him...when the time was right. 

It all began jumbling together in one big blur. Eric panicked.  _I can't give this up. I can't!_

"Stop!" he blurted, his eyes shut tight. "I want to keep it. Please, just...let me keep it."

Head pounding and lids feeling heavy, Eric found himself lying in bed, his room dark. He'd been asleep this whole time. And his angel was no where in sight.

~~~

The next day, word of Eric and Donna's breakup had spread among the gang.

The breakup. To Eric, it seemed like forever ago. He couldn't find himself giving a shit anymore. He had other issues on his mind.

It was the last Saturday of spring break and the guys invited Eric to spend the day with them at Funland to help make him feel better. Eric refused. He was exhausted, and wanted to rest.

"Forman man, snap out of it," Hyde said, misreading the situation. "So you had one of the hottest chicks in Point Place--"

Eric scoffed. _How laughable._

"--and you blew it. Could be worse." Hyde laughed. "No, it couldn't."

Eric scowled. Another reason for not going to Funland. THIS asshole would be there. Eric couldn't stand to look at his face.

"Screw Donna," he grumbled into his pillow, irritated by Hyde's words. "I'm fine. I just...I'm tired and I don't wanna go."

Eventually, they relented. Fez promised to bring him back a candy apple, then he and Kelso headed out, talking about asking the girls to come along since Eric wasn't going. 

Hyde was just about to leave when Eric sat up and said, "Hyde, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Look, if you're gonna whine about--"

"That night after the Rundgren concert. Where were you?"

"Huh?"

"Where were you? After the concert? Where did you go?"

"Hmm...home. Why?"

"Wait, you went home? Not...anywhere else?" _Not Donna's house?_

"Yeah. You dropped me off. Remember?" Hyde studied him curiously. "Why do you wanna know that now? Something happen?"

"Uh...no. Never mind. Thanks."

Hyde walked over and gave Eric a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Feel better, man."

Eric raised his brows, taken aback. "Oh...ok."

The door shut and he was alone again. Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

_It was all a dream then. A really really weird dream. Nothing I saw was real. **None** of it was real._

 

 

_....Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 will explore more on Eric adjusting to single life, dealing with Donna, and a whole lot of other issues. This was a lot of Eric x Buddy stuff here, but this fic is mainly about the ED failure so I'll try and keep it at that without going overboard with the ExB subplot...it'll be hard I think.
> 
> There are literally so many ways you could write fic for THIS episode alone. I figured Buddy being Eric's "angel" would be much more fun and fitting for this story. Also, the actual angel in the show is kind of a fucking asshole. But then again, Eric had a bad night, so it kind of transferred into his dream (nightmare) of him being a loser and not good enough for anything or anybody, and that only Donna could ever hold his life together for him. At least that's what some people say. There is debate on whether the future Eric saw should be considered canon or not, but I really can't believe it would be canon at all because literally everyone in that episode was the most out of character, worst version of themselves to exist ever. And no I don't care that Eric somehow knew the 80's trends and music. 
> 
> I decided to go that route with this. It's a dream, but I wrote the characters and situations in a way that wasn't SUPER unbelievable, but is still a fiction. Eric isn't THAT hung up over Donna, rather he is very much thinking of other things due to the crazy ups and downs he's experienced in the past year. He's seeing an exaggerated version of who she is, or rather, what she can become due to her reckless impulses. The messages Eric witnessed in the dream is too much for him to handle, and he doesn't know how he will deal with it. He will likely stay in denial for some time. 
> 
> I found it sad that in the show, his parents had another son that they liked better, one they encouraged to treat Eric like crap. It wasn't a bad piece of writing if you take this whole episode as a dream. It really showcases how Eric believes that his parents have little to no love for him. Which is why I wrote Eric to earn his place as the favorite, because that's kind of what he would wish for himself. He also imagines himself better off and likely to succeed without Donna because she was bringing him down a lot throughout their relationship. With Buddy however, they are equals, and they work well together. They bring each other up rather than tear each other down, and they don't exclude one another when moving towards success. 
> 
> This also hints at Eric's feelings toward Jackie and what he prefers from her, since he got a tiny glimpse of her good side. She's terrible to him a lot of the time, but she is also the one that sometimes tries acting like a friend to him. If only the show would have expanded on that and ended their animosity with each other. They still have a ways to go before they get on a healthy friendship level in my story however. Also I wrote Hyde as not totally meaning to be an asshole, but he just is. And he will continue to be an asshole probably for some time.
> 
> Keep in mind that I wrote the timeline differently so that things would make sense, so the dates and such aren't going to match up with the canon story line. I honestly don't know WHAT the dates in canon are though. Now I have to somehow try and continue mapping out season 4, which is a lot to cover lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Eric x Buddy and that you continue rooting for their happy ending :)


	5. Season 4, Part 1

**Pinciotti Vs Forman**

Sunday morning had Eric feeling a bit better, at least enough to get out of bed. He ignored his mother's pitiful attempts at consoling him, since she apparently thought it was Donna who had broken up with HIM and not the other way around. His father couldn't give less of a shit, but believed in the same theory as well. This didn't surprise Eric at all. In their eyes, Donna had done him a FAVOR by agreeing to be with him in the first place.

After an excruciatingly boring church service, Eric came home, changed into a t-shirt and khakis, then headed down to the basement, where his friends were already there. He was happy to see them, especially Kelso and Fez. Eric kept having to remind himself that his dream was only a dream and he would never let anything that bad happen to either of them. 

But Jackie was there too, sitting on the sofa, and his gut clenched. Kelso was standing behind her, dangling a yo-yo in her face and she giggled in response. Eric plopped himself on the other side of the couch, far from her.

Donna entered the basement with an armful of records.

"Wow! Donna, you look great," Jackie said to her. "What could it be?...Oh I know! You lost eighty pounds of ugly fat!" She cackled in Eric's face. "Burn, Eric, BURN!"

Eric was at a loss of what to say. Usually he was quick to respond, maybe burn her back, but since it had only been two days after the breakup, her words just stung like hell. Jackie was on Donna's side, as expected, but she was also being pretty damn cruel, even for her.

He also realized he wasn't as over Donna as he originally thought he was. 

The basement was quiet. Eric was trying hard to swallow a lump in his throat. _If everyone starts laughing at me now..._

But just as Jackie's grin wavered, Kelso swung his yo-yo and gave it a slight thump on the back of her head. 

"Ow! Michael!" Jackie yelped angrily, rubbing the spot where it hurt as she glared at him. 

"Whoops. Sorry," Kelso said, sounding unapologetic. 

Jackie turned back around, brows knit and arms crossed, giving Kelso the chance to wink cleverly in Eric's direction. Hyde sniggered and Jackie, looking even more offended, grabbed a pencil from the table and threw it in his direction. Even Fez was smiling now at the eased tension. 

The lump was shrinking and Eric gave Kelso a silent thank you for his help. 

"Eric," Donna spoke, "I found these records of yours and thought you might want them back."

"Ah, the unpleasant exchange of possessions after the horrific breakup," Hyde remarked with a grin. "Awkward for them, entertaining for us."

"What horrible thing doesn't entertain you?" Eric asked lightly, taking the records from Donna without looking her way. He didn't care how Hyde meant that statement, just grateful for the distraction.

Just as Hyde was about to answer, Kelso announced that one of his favorite cartoons was starting and quickly sat on the stool next to Hyde's chair. 

Donna, for some reason, took this as an invitation to take a seat in Eric's place on the couch and watch TV with everyone else, as if things were completely normal.

Eric stood behind the couch, awkwardly. _Ugh, here it comes..._

"So, Donna...you're staying?" he said, hoping she'd get the hint that this was very unnatural. But of course she didn't, or chose not to.

"Ok," was her reply.

Eric felt a surge of agitation. _I'm already going through enough weird crap as it is, I don't need YOU back in MY basement, making things more difficult for ME._ Eric wanted her gone, and he didn't give a crap if anyone else had a problem with it, or who was going to side with who.

He cleared his throat. "Actually what I meant to say was, leave."

Donna frowned. "What?"

"I don't think it's cool if you hang out here. It's...a little weird."

"So, what...you're like, kicking me out?"

Eric didn't say anything. He didn't want to feel guilty by her hurt tone, but it was creeping on him, and he didn't like it. 

"Wow," Donna murmured. Eric had to look away from her dejected face. "Ok then. Bye." She left.

Eric sat back in his place just as Jackie got up and declared, "Well, if you're kicking her out, then you're kicking ME out." 

 _And why in the hell would I want a bitch like YOU to stick around?_ Eric wanted to laugh in Jackie's face as she stood there defiantly, thinking he would actually beg her to stay. 

"No, Jackie, no," Eric faked, reveling in her triumphant face. "Oh, wait, I mean, BYE!!" 

Jackie startled at Eric's sudden booming voice. Then she stomped out of the basement, clearly pissed. 

"Nice," Hyde commented. 

Eric smiled and did his best to relax and watch TV with his friends, grateful that none of them, not even Hyde, protested Donna's leaving. School would start again tomorrow, and he wanted to enjoy this last day of the weekend as much as he could. 

~~~

It was Monday and Eric was heading to Math, trying to avoid the pitiful gazes of his classmates. Mostly everyone had caught on that he and Donna were no more, which was made obvious by Donna's upset face and the two's avoidance of each other. 

_The perks of living in a small town, where no one can ever mind their own goddamn business._

"Hi Eric," Shelly said with a bright smile as she passed him.

"Hey--" Eric almost tripped over himself. Buddy was across the hall, getting a book out of his locker. Eric hadn't seen him all day, and was kind of hoping he wouldn't. But it was unavoidable on his walk to Math. His insides were doing somersaults as Buddy closed his locker and finally caught Eric's eye. 

"Eric, hey," he said in that smooth of his. Eric could not get the image of Buddy in that white suit out of his head. "How are--"

Eric gulped. "Sorry! Gotta go," he squeaked, and raced off.

~~~

No one except Fez came by the basement after school. 

"So you have no idea where everyone else is?" Eric questioned.

Fez chuckled nervously. "Everyone who?"

Kelso barged in and went straight to the deep freeze for Popsicles. Apparently, DONNA was all out.

 _What the hell?_ "Oh, so that's how it is? Everyone's over at _Donna's_?"

"Eric, man, I'm sorry," Kelso said. "I know we've been friends for like, a really long time, but, uh, we were watching _Barbarella_ on cable. And I not only saw boobs, I saw boobs in SPACE!"

"She got cable?" Eric responded, displeased. "That petty little wench." 

This was to get back at him for yesterday. He should have known she wasn't going to let that go. She could never let anything go.

"And corn dogs," Kelso added, walking out the door with the box of Popsicles. 

"Oh, dogs wrapped in corn..." Fez looked at Eric desperately. 

Eric was truthfully pleased that Fez, the horniest and hungriest of them all, had given up cable nudity and snacks at Donna's to come hang out with him in his basement. It showed loyalty, and he deserved to be rewarded for that at least. 

Eric sighed and nodded toward the door. "Go ahead." 

"Thank you," Fez replied excitedly, and scurried out.

~~~

Eric was on his way to the Cruiser when he saw Bob by the driveway taking out the trash. Feeling this was the perfect opportunity to be just as petty as his ex, Eric told Bob how much his friends loved his jokes and were in the living room right now, wondering when he would show them one of his "hilarious" stand-ups. Bob was very pleased to hear this, and went back home to get his "material" together.

Eric chuckled to himself and got in the Cruiser with his basketball. He could have played in his driveway, but he knew of a court at the park that was always free and clear during this time of day. Home was too distracting. Eric wanted to get away. 

~~~

The fresh spring air did wonders to Eric's mood. He wiped sweat off his forehead, dribbled the ball once more, and shot it in the hoop. He'd been playing for about an hour, and it felt good. A couple of middle school girls had come to watch him for a while, but otherwise, no one had bothered him.

Eric was walking down the path toward his car when his attention caught on someone he knew. He blinked, then felt all the blood drain from his body.

This side of the park was desolate, but there Buddy stood by a group of trees, leaning very close, _too_ close, to a young man Eric did not know. The man was brunet, a bit taller than Buddy, muscled, and was wearing what looked like a university t-shirt. He was smiling and saying something, while Buddy laughed and traced his finger on the man's palm. The man kissed his cheek and that's when Buddy noticed Eric standing a couple yards away, wide-eyed and pale. 

Buddy gasped, alarming the man with him. The man followed Buddy's gaze. Eric couldn't stay any longer. He felt too close to throwing up. He ran to his car, clutching the ball, without a look back. The fresh air didn't do him much good after all.

~~~

The basement was full when Eric got home. His friends and Jackie were watching TV. 

"Eric, you are back!" Fez announced happily.

"Yeah, man," Kelso said, his attention mostly on the screen, "it was so lame. I mean, hanging out at Donna's was awesome with the cable and the space boobs all, but then Bob came in wanting to tell us all his crappy jokes. And then when he saw what we were watching, he yelled for like ten minutes before kicking us out. So that's why we're here." 

"It's a shame," Fez said. "Bob is funny."

Hyde and Jackie were staring at Eric with furrowed brows. Hyde looked especially disgusted.

"Forman, were you crying?" he accused.

Eric's face was indeed splotched red, as if he had been in tears earlier. He didn't think anybody was going to be in the basement, and he didn't want to pass his parents in the kitchen looking the way he did. Eric was distressed practically the whole drive home. He was angry at his friends, at Donna, at Buddy, at HIMSELF, at everything. 

"Ai, I knew we should not have left him," Fez said guiltily. " **I** should not have left. Curse you, you sweet meat on a stick."

Kelso finally looked Eric's way, and his face softened. "Hey, man, I told them--" he pointed at Jackie, "--I told her that Donna was wrong and had to pay."

Jackie pinched Kelso's arm, making him shout. 

Eric was about to reply when Donna burst in through the door behind him, fuming.

"That was a dirty trick, Forman," she said. "Thanks to you, I got grounded!"

"Then what are you doing here?" Eric asked, his voice hoarse.

"Well now that my parents know we have cable, they're busy using it for their own--" Donna's face twisted in repulsion. "--you know what, that's not the point! YOU sent my dad there you dillhole!"

"You did that? Dude, that's a good burn," Kelso said, giggling stupidly. 

"Shut up!" Donna barked. She glared back at Eric, scoffing. "My god, have you been crying?"

Jackie chuckled. "And to think, you were in love with THAT. He's a child Donna!"

"Will you shut up?" Hyde hissed. Perturbed, Jackie didn't say any more.

"You snaked them away, you idiot!" Eric spat at Donna. "You deserved what you got!"

Donna, eyes flashing, yelled, "ME?! This is YOUR fault! None of this would have happened if you hadn't been such a jackass and kicked me out of the basement!"

"Well you know what? I don't care! I'm miserable! And unlike you Donna, I'm not gonna pretend everything's fine when it's really not. I don't want you here, but that doesn't matter to you or anyone else. So do what you want, I don't care. Just stay away from me."

The basement was dead silent. Eric went to his room and climbed into bed. He didn't come out for the rest of the day. 

~~~

"Eric."

Eric slowly shut his locker and turned nervously to face the voice behind him.

"Eric," Buddy said, "about yesterday--"

"No, no, it's cool. Everything's cool. I'm cool," Eric replied hastily.

Buddy looked concerned. "But you left looking like...Were you ok?"

Eric nodded, not meeting Buddy's eye. 

Buddy sighed. "Sorry, I just...I thought the place was empty so..."

"No, I just...I needed to get away from the basement," Eric said. "I should be sorry

for...interrupting."

After some awkward silence, Eric asked, "So who was he?"

"Chad. He's a freshman at UW. We met at a...party."

Eric swallowed. _Right. Party. Buddy and...Chad._

It didn't sound right, but it was none of Eric's business anyway.

"Well, I um, I'm glad you're happy," Eric mumbled with a weak smile.

Buddy's eyes twinkled. "Thanks. He's really great." His expression worried once more. "You sure you're ok, man?"

Eric knew he looked, and felt, like crap at the moment, but shook his head and insisted he was fine.

"And hey, I wanted to tell you," Buddy said, apologetically, "I'm really sorry about you and Donna."

"Yeah thanks. It was for the best though. I'll be fine."

Buddy smiled warmly. "I know you will. I still stand by what I said Eric. You deserve the best. I'm still here if you need me."

The bell rang. With a gentle arm squeeze, Buddy walked off. Eric blinked, watching the white suit move further and further away.

* * *

 

**Bye-Bye Basement**

Last November, Hyde moved in with his father, Bud, who had abandoned Hyde years ago, but came back wanting to make things right. Unfortunately, Bud hadn't changed as much as he said he would, which was why he split once he got back together with Hyde's mother, Edna. Where the two of them went, no one could say, not even Hyde. He moved back into the basement and Eric was actually pleased to have him around so often again.

A couple days before, Fez tried throwing a "Let's Get Hyde A Girl" party to make him feel better about his parents leaving. Hyde didn't really need that, but appreciated it anyway, since he scored with a beautiful girl named Melissa that night. Fez was happy too. He got together with Big Rhonda. She was...well big, and not as pretty as Fez's former girlfriend, Caroline. But Caroline was fucking insane and had to be sent away when she had a nervous breakdown at school last year. Rhonda had a laid back, and rather strange, yet harmless personality, which seemed perfect for Fez.

Eric was pleased, especially since Jackie had been so against it. She was the one who had brought Rhonda in for Hyde, a stupid and weird move since she clearly wasn't his type. Even better was when Jackie took one look around the room, locked her gaze on Hyde and Melissa, then ran out, insecure as hell, and probably to keep Kelso from coming to the basement at all that night.

As for Eric, he too had met someone. Her name was Katie. She was petite, blonde, and absolutely adorable. Eric couldn't wait to see her again, and was very relieved to feel like his normal self for once. Donna had bitched out and told all the girls that had fawned over Eric that night about the promise ring break up. Katie was the one who stayed by his side and referred to Donna as "pitiful."

She was perfect. Eric was thinking of giving her a call to set a date for the weekend when his mother brought up renovating the entire basement to make it better for Hyde. Eric didn't think it was a good idea. Hyde's room could use a renovation, sure, but the whole damn basement? Eric liked it the way it was. 

Later in the basement, Eric's mother came running out of the bathroom across from Hyde's room with a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"Oh my god!" she cried. "That is the biggest spider I have ever seen! I think it had a rat in its mouth!" 

"You know what Mom," Eric said, "I think the basement just isn't for you. I mean, not only is it bug-infested, but in all honesty, I think it might be haunted." He nonchalantly rubbed a finger over his lips and muffled in a deeper voice, "Get out!"

She only rolled her eyes.

"See?" Eric told her normally. "Spooky."

Kelso nodded, frowning. "It really is."

Donna, on her way to the door, only smirked at Eric and suggested kindly to his mother, "I don't know Mrs. Forman. I mean, sure it's a pit now, but if you paint, fumigate, and get rid of _Eric_ , this could be a great room."

Eric scowled. "Yeah you're not my girlfriend anymore. You don't get an opinion on my stuff." He turned to his mother and laughed. "Mom, don't listen to her. She's crazy." Maybe a little bitter too, since he was already moving on from her and she couldn't handle it.

Donna raised a brow. "Oh wait, I disagree with you, so I'm crazy? I think the last time I disagreed with you was the sanest thing I ever did."

"YOU ever did?" Eric chuckled, wondering what the hell she was going on about. "If you're referring to our breakup, then I'll remind you that  **I** broke it off with YOU." 

"Because **I** didn't want YOUR ring."

"But YOU still wanted ME. And **I** disagreed. And that's why we're not together anymore. So yeah, you making up stories now, _that's_  crazy. Like the time you wore my ring around your neck. That's also crazy. Ring, finger, finger, ring! You're crazy, woman!"

Kelso was stifling laughter as Donna's cheeks turned a bright pink. 

"You're lucky I didn't shove the ring up your ass!" she yelled.

"Mom!" Eric called, hoping Donna would be reprimanded for cussing at him in front of his mother. But his hopes dwindled into nothing when Donna offered to bring in her decorating magazines and his mom complimented how nice the ring had looked on Donna's neck, all while staring disapprovingly at Eric. Watching his mother disappear up the staircase, Eric realized she was just as crazy as Donna.

"Donna what the hell? What, we're not going out anymore so you don't like my basement? Why  are you even here? In fact--" He held out his hand. "--why don't you give me back the key I gave you, seeing as how you think my basement is such a pit with me in it."

Donna glowered. "I don't have to give you anything. I'm an ex-girlfriend now so I'm free to tell the truth." She twirled one arm and opened the door with the other. "Free at last, free at last! Whoo!"

She was gone, sass and all, when Jackie said, "Michael, get Eric some ice."

"Why?"

"For that wicked burn! Burn, Eric, burn!" 

She and Hyde laughed and exchanged fives. Eric was losing his patience. He stood there, glaring at Jackie.

"What are you gonna do? Cry again?" she sneered nastily, reminding him SO much of Laurie. He only hardened his glare.

"Hey," Kelso objected, "Eric, you got her good too. She wore that ring around her neck, she deserved to get dump--"

_Slap!_

"Ow, Jackie! I was just trying to--"

_Slap!_

"Ow! Why do you have to be so--"

_Slap!_

"Ah! Ok fine!"

At least Kelso had been on his side for the most part, which made Eric feel a little better. Still, he was sick of Jackie's constant unpleasantness, and judging by Kelso's face, he was getting tired of it too. 

Maybe his mom's renovating idea was going to be a good thing after all. He'd contribute by getting the locks changed on the basement door.

~~~

The contractors that were hired to redo the basement were like a blessing from God: Leo and Theo. Eric laughed and laughed at his mother's stupidity. Nothing would actually be getting done, nothing at all. And he and Hyde would make sure of it.

Meanwhile, Donna was back at the basement the next day, being her aggravating self as usual. Funny how she was never around this much back when they were still together. What had happened to her hard working "career" at the radio station?

"What are you doing here?" Eric questioned. It was just him, Donna, and Hyde at the moment. "I thought you didn't like the basement, which by the way, when DID you start hating it?"

"I never liked it," Donna answered simply, taking notes in the lawn chair. "There were a lot of things I kept to myself when we were dating." 

"Oh? Like what?" 

And the answer to that was gross lip smacking, scrawniness, and tiny wrists. Eric was somewhat offended, as he touched the wrists his mother liked to call "dainty." He also wondered why Donna had ever agreed to date him if she found him so unattractive in the first place. She wasn't telling him everything, and all these "issues" were only superficial. 

Hyde chuckled. "That's good stuff. Hey Forman, was there anything you kept to yourself while you were datin' her?"

"Psh yeah, plenty!" 

"Like what for instance? I'm sure Donna would like to know."

"Yeah," Donna goaded, as if there was nothing problematic Eric could possibly come up with about herself. "Like what, for instance?"

Eric's lips curled. Donna had always regarded herself too highly and that had been one of the major problems in their relationship. It was time to knock her sick ego down a few pegs. 

Eric listed her bad attitude, self righteousness, and hypocrisy. Donna shot back with sexist, insecure, whiny, and big baby. Hyde grinned, enjoying this.

"Donna," Eric said calmly, "why are you here? You hate the basement, you hate me, yet you're here, with me, in the basement, talking about how much you hate me, and the basement. And see, that's another thing I can't stand about you. You think you're smart, but you're not logical."

Donna stood up, annoyed. "Jackass."

She stomped out without another word.

~~~

The basement was currently being "renovated" so the gang was in the driveway after school. Rhonda was in Mississippi at the moment, so Fez had signed up for two weeks of ballet lessons. He arrived slumping, and looking pretty regretful, in tights and an overly puffy top. 

"Hey, uh, Fez," Eric teased, "does that shirt come with its own bicycle pump?"

Donna interjected, "You should talk. That shirt makes you look like a stick of Fruit Stripe gum."

 _What the fuck?_  Eric was so close to snatching the basketball from Hyde and slamming it into Donna's face.

"God, what did you have for breakfast this morning? 'Carnation Instant Bitch'?"

Kelso and Hyde burst into laughter. 

"Ok, that one was out of the park!" Hyde claimed. Eric was proud.

Donna backed down completely and when Jackie and Kelso talked about going to The Hub for a snack, she went right along with them. Eric went to make new copies of basement keys for his parents, himself, and the people he considered his friends. 

~~~

As Eric had predicted, the basement didn't change at all. Red fired Leo and Theo, and everything was back to normal. Almost...

Jackie and Donna pounded their fists on the locked basement door, yelling curses at Eric from outside.

Eric just shrugged and allowed Kelso to open the door for them. The girls were steaming out their ears, but Eric couldn't care. From now on, they wouldn't be able to come and go as they pleased. They had lost that privilege. 

Jackie was very angry at Kelso for not telling her about the lock change. 

"It's his basement!" Kelso defended, then winced when she slapped his arm.

Eric had warned Kelso not to make Jackie a copy of the key this time, and surprisingly Kelso was quick to agree. He and Jackie weren't doing so well, just as Eric had suspected.

Donna sighed, defeated. "Eric, can I talk to you? Please?"

~~~

Outside in the driveway, Donna apologized for her "bitchy" behavior and rambled about how her "lingering feelings" were making her act unreasonably lately. 

"I don't hate you. And the basement's actually really cool...And your wrists are very wide," she finished with a kind smile. 

Eric reciprocated. "Thank you, Donna. Look, I'm sorry too. You are pretty smart, I've seen the way you handle Jackie."

Donna laughed.

"And...you know," Eric added, "when we first started going out, you were like, a really cool girlfriend."

Donna blinked, her eyes watering. "You know how said you were miserable? Well...I am too. And uncomfortable. This whole thing sucks."

Eric felt his chest pinch. "Yeah, we used to just hang out but now..."

"I know."

After a moment, Eric said, "Donna...we can't go back to the way we were. You know, before we dated."

Donna laughed wistfully, wiping a droplet from her face. "Yeah, I get it. You don't have to give me a key to the basement if you don't want to. But you know, Eric, they're my friends too."

Eric nodded. "You can still hang out with them. I don't mind."

Donna sniffed, chuckling lightly to break the tension. "I guess I'll go get Jackie. I can hear her screaming at Kelso from all the way over here."

"Yes please, thank you!" 

They both laughed and headed down to the basement together.

* * *

 

**The Relapse**

Eric thought he and Donna had come to an understanding, but that all changed when Midge finally had enough of Bob and left her family for the freedom and independence California's beaches had to offer.

Eric did feel bad and went over with a bowl of his mother's casserole to see if Donna wanted to talk or anything. Instead, she had attacked him with kisses, and even popped a few buttons off his shirt trying to rip it off him. 

"DONNA! What the HELL?! Get OFF me!" Eric panicked. This was too much like his dream. It needed to stop! 

He finally managed to shove her away. Ashamed and heartbroken, Donna just sobbed. Eric left before things got worse. 

~~~

Eric came back to the basement after having lunch with Katie. He had wanted to bring her over like he did after their last date, but her strict father was in town so she needed to rush home. 

Kelso, Hyde, Fez, Rhonda, and Jackie were all there. Jackie was still upset about the key incident and barely looked at Eric. The rest were happy to greet him, though Hyde was sitting in his chair, staring vacantly into space. 

"Where's Katie?" Rhonda asked. 

Jackie scoffed. Everybody liked Katie except for Jackie. And Donna of course.

"She had to go home," Eric replied. He glanced back at Hyde. "Hey. What's up with him?"

"He won't say," Fez said. 

"Donna totally came on to me," Hyde murmured, still holding the blank stare.

"What?!" everyone hollered.

"Hyde, are you serious?" Eric exclaimed, shocked.

**_If you know Donna, then you know she's needier than she lets on..._ **

"Dude, that's awesome!" Kelso laughed. 

"That's disgusting!" Jackie barked angrily.

"I didn't do anything," Hyde protested, his eyes on Eric. "I mean, if she'd done this, like last year though--" Eric glared. "--ok never mind. Look, I wasn't about to go and do that to her, not after her Mom had just bailed and all. After she calmed down, she told me she would have done it with anybody anyway."

"Aw man, I wish I had gone over there!" Kelso said, excitedly. "Hey, do you think there's still time?"

Jackie got up and simply left without saying anything. Hyde punched Kelso on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hyde!" 

"Next time it'll be your face."

Needing an explanation, Eric got up and went back over to Donna's. Hyde might let her get away with shit, but Eric was done with that.

~~~

"You need to tell me what the hell you think you're doing!" Eric yelled, furious.

Donna was putting her mother's clothes in boxes. "What am I doing?" she snapped back, as if Eric was the one doing _her_ wrong. "Well, my mom left us, so I'm boxing up her clothes because I can't stand to look at them anymore. I'm sorry for needing you and Hyde, but I did. So if you have something to say to me, just say it."

Eric could not believe this. Did she honestly think he was going to CAVE at her sob story? He might have back when they were together, or if he was still in love with her. But Eric had long since grown and learned from that. Donna had just tried using him, and Hyde for that matter, and couldn't give less of a shit about it. She wasn't really sorry. This was to gain sympathy and avoid backlash. This was all about HER, as it always was. She will never change. 

Eric was so angry his hands practically shook. Donna froze when she saw that he wasn't backing down. 

"Yeah. I have something to say," Eric seethed quietly. "DON'T come back to the basement again."

* * *

 

**~~Un~~ comfortable Ball Stuff**

Eric had been working at Price Mart with his father shortly after the plant had closed. Red was hired in management, and Eric got a job stocking shelves. 

Price Mart was having their annual Ball for their employees, and Eric was taking Katie. Donna had promised months before that she would go, but that was before all the "ugliness." Also, they weren't on speaking terms at the moment since Eric had basically forbidden her from entering his house again. 

Donna was defiant and had tattled on his parents, thinking they would obviously favor her over him, which was something they usually did. Eric's mother was NOT pleased to hear how badly her son had been treating "poor Donna" in her time of need. Eric had simply turned to his dad and explained what Donna had tried to do to not only himself, but to Hyde as well. Bringing up Hyde and the argument of having "one less dumbass hanging around," was what got Red to agree that Donna should stay away. 

Unfortunately, his mom was still upset about it. Eric was starting to lose more respect for her each passing day.

At the moment, he and Katie were at the Ball slow dancing, when she smiled sweetly up at him. "I'm having a lot of fun Eric."

"Me too. And you look beautiful."

Suddenly, her eyes gathered tears. 

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, alarmed. He sat her down at a table.

"I'm moving."

Eric's heart sank. "What? You're...no!"

"It's my dad's job and everything. We have to." 

"Katie..."

"I know, but I think it's for the best, don't you?"

Eric frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I really like you Eric. And I know you feel the same for me but...sometimes I feel like it's not enough. Like you have something else on your mind."

"I...I do?" 

Katie nodded and Eric sighed. Because it was the truth, and it nagged at him every day.

"Is it your ex?" Katie asked. "Are you still not over her?"

"Trust me, it's not that," Eric assured, inwardly shuddering. "It's...it really is complicated."

Katie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well let's not worry about it. I leave next week. Let's have fun while we still can."

* * *

 

**Donna's Story**

Eric missed Katie, but there was nothing he could do. He thought she'd be the one to fill the hole that bugged him so much, and maybe she did a little. But it wasn't enough, and this had Eric feeling more frustrated than ever. If someone as wonderful as Katie couldn't ease his mind...then who would?

Eric was on his way to his locker when Buddy blocked his path. 

"Hey," he greeted urgently. "I need to show you something. It's important, and you're not gonna like it."

"What is it?"

~~~

"What the hell?" Eric fumed. "I can't believe Donna would try and publish something like this in the school paper!" _Oh wait...maybe I can though._

Eric thanked his lucky stars that he had a friend like Buddy in the editing department this year. 

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," Buddy agreed. "And I'm not just talking about what she's trying to do to you and all, but this story is everything a writer SHOULDN'T do."

"That's because Donna isn't a writer. She just likes to think she is." 

Eric studied the pages. It was horrible. Donna had written a story about her break up with Eric using the classic Victorian setting. The dialogue was absolute crap and completely biased, the names and places weren't done creatively whatsoever, and no attempt was made at protecting Eric's identity at all. Eric's character, "Derek," was cartoonish and vilified without any depth or reason, and every terrible thing that "Derek" ever did to "Wanda" (aka Donna) were real problems Eric and Donna had faced with each other in their relationship, except this was twisted to make it seem like "Derek" was the worst and "Wanda" was a blameless victim.

"You ran over her cat?" Buddy asked, amused.

Eric rolled his eyes at the memory. It was three years ago and he had just learned to drive. It wasn't his fault that stupid cat had gotten in the way, and he had apologized a million times afterward. But according to "Wanda," "Derek" had ordered the horses of his "Vista Carriage" to pummel "Sir Bonkers" and then cackled like a maniac over the dead body. 

"Sure," Eric said. "But my personal favorite scene is when I--I mean, _Derek_ , banishes Wanda from his castle forever. Or more specifically, his castle's BASEMENT." He slapped the page down on the table.

"You know," Buddy commented, "if Derek was so horrible, why didn't Wanda just leave?"

Eric chuckled bitterly. "Well, that just wouldn't gain _Wanda_ any of the sympathy she so clearly deserves."

Donna always wanted her female characters to be represented as strong and feminist, like herself, or at least how SHE saw herself. Wanda was completely weak. A dumb damsel in distress. How laughable. 

"And look at this," Buddy said, giving Eric another page. "It's the second part she wants published next week."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No. She told Lisa." Lisa worked with Buddy in the editing department. "Lucky I found this on her desk. I make sure I read anything that's written by Donna these days. I took it before Lisa read any of it."

Eric smiled, feeling himself blush. Buddy had clearly been looking out for him this whole time.

Reading the second paper, Eric felt that there was something very wrong. "Wanda's" character had completely shifted her point of view on "Derek," saying that she would always love him even if they were no longer together. And "Derek" was suddenly not a total bad guy anymore, but still flawed enough to make "Wanda" look like the better person. The characters were already poorly developed, but this narrative was so sloppy, as if Donna had never bothered to organize anything at all, and perhaps she didn't. But there was something else that didn't quite sit right...

"You realize what she's trying to do right?" Buddy said.

"She's trying to make me look bad," Eric answered, as it dawned on him. "I mean...that's obvious but...damn that sneaky little bitch."

The first part of the story was designed to attack Eric and have all the dimwitted girls and guys at school bully him over it. Donna thought this would piss him off enough to act out, thus proving her point that he was indeed the bad one in their relationship. That's when the second part of the story comes into play, where the characters do a complete one-eighty and would have Eric feeling like a piece of crap for getting upset at all. This COULD possibly have worked...if Eric was a total buffoon that is.

 "What am I going to do?" Eric asked. 

"I'd throw this out, man, but Lisa's gonna look for it. And who knows what Donna would do if she thought this got lost." After a moment, Buddy said, "You know, this story is all Wanda's perspective. Shouldn't Derek's be included too? I mean, it'd only be fair. I'm sure he has a lot to set straight, don't ya think?"

~~~

Over the weekend, Buddy and Eric worked on "revising" Donna's story. Afterward, Buddy mailed it to Lisa's address with a note saying that the story had been misplaced since she was going nuts searching for it. Everything would be published come Monday. 

Eric walked into school that morning just as the papers were being distributed. Donna was telling everyone that took a copy from one of the stands to make sure they read the short story section. She clearly hadn't checked it herself yet. Eric caught Buddy's eye across the hall and giggled. He then walked over to Donna with his own paper in hand.

"Well if it isn't the wielder of the poison pen."

Donna feigned innocence. "Didn't you like my story?"

"Oh no no, it's good," Eric lied. "I mean, it IS about us."

Donna scoffed. "No it's not."

_Did she really think I would believe that? Or maybe all that crappy writing finally fried whatever was left of her brain._

"You took stuff from our life and put 'em in your story."

Donna laughed in admission. "I guess there are some similarities. It's what's called a Roman à clef."

"Well whatever it is, it seems pretty popular doesn't it?" He pointed behind her.

Donna turned her head to see a group of younger girls holding the paper and snickering at her. She wrinkled her forehead, finding that strange.

Jackie approached eagerly, with Fez following close behind. "Hey you two, great story!"

"Yes, this could be in  _Reader's Digest_ ," Fez added. "I really like the part when Wanda won't 'consumate' with Derek even though she said she would, and then forces him to rub her enormous feet."

"What?!" Donna snatched the paper out of Fez's hand and flipped the page.

"Oh, and the very end when Derek says he will never see that crazy witch again," he went on.

Donna's mouth gaped open, completely shocked at what she saw. "Co-written with ERIC FORMAN??" She scanned the page. "What the hell is this?!"

"What, you don't like it?" Eric asked innocently. "I like to call it a Roman à clef."

Buddy audibly chortled, eavesdropping not too far from the paper stand. Donna clenched her jaw, smacked the paper at Eric, then marched down the hall, making sure to shove Buddy out of her way. Buddy shook his head and laughed again, not paying it any mind at all.

~~~

All day Donna and Eric were asked about "their" story. Eric was happy to answer every question, even the ones that pointed fault towards him, but Donna felt extremely ridiculed, and for the most part, she was.

Later that day, there was pounding on the basement door. Eric had just finished telling Hyde, Fez, and Rhonda what he had done with Donna's story, and knew that it could only be her trying to bang her way inside.

"I thought I told you not to come back here again!" Eric shouted from the sofa.

Hyde was not amused. "Man, let her in. You know none of your threats could ever last long anyway."

"Hey who's side are you on?"

"Whoever's the funniest."

Eric sighed and opened the door. Donna barged in, ready to smack Eric's head off his body.

"Why?" she snapped. "Why'd you do it?"

"Why do you think?" Eric responded. "YOUR story was complete crap! You took everything from our relationship and twisted it to make yourself look good."

"Eric, I just exaggerated some stuff to keep things interesting! And taking things from our lives is what writers do."

Eric laughed scornfully. "Exaggerated SOME stuff? Try everything, Donna."

"You're one to talk, you made Wanda a complete witch! Literally!" 

"Derek isn't perfect either. And hey, I took stuff from my life too, just like you did. Guess that makes me a real 'writer' then, doesn't it?"

Donna scrunched her face. "Eric, you did this to hurt me."

"Are you kidding me? Donna, in your original, you made me MEAN all the time!" 

"No! Look, when I wrote my story, I just sat down and that's what came out. I didn't, like, plan it or anything--"

"That's a load of crap. You knew exactly what you were doing. At least I TRIED making things accurate. You just wrote your shitty story to get back at me."

Her face hardened. "Oh yeah? Well did that queer show you the second part--"

"I ripped it up," Eric growled, now angrier than before. "There IS no second part to our story and there never will be."

Donna's eyes were full of fire. She stalked out without another word. Eric worried Donna might try dragging Buddy through the mud next time. She had once expressed no issue with queers, but that all seemed to change. Eric would have to warn Buddy about it the next time he saw him. 

"Hold up," Rhonda piped, "did she say _queer_? Who's queer?"

_Damn it! Rhonda doesn't know about Buddy!_

"Uh, a friend. And it was just an insult," Eric answered, still facing the door.

"Man...Forman is fucked up." 

Eric twitched at hearing Hyde's voice. _What?_

"More than Donna?" Fez asked. 

"Sure. Let me explain," Hyde began. "See, Donna, as an artist--" _Oh my god._ "--wrote her story to get some perspective on her life. Forman, as a vindictive ass, messed with her story to be a vindictive ass."

Eric realized then how perfect Donna and Hyde actually were for each other. In Hyde's eyes, Donna never did anything to ever hurt anyone. She was a perfect angel. Donna in turn, could get away with whatever she wanted, and the two would end their days by drinking beer together and laughing about how much of a piece of shit "dumbass" Eric was. It'd be the dream life.

Rhonda snorted. "Yeah I don't think that's exactly what--"

"Drop it. He's not gonna listen to you." Eric finally faced him. "Hey Hyde, Donna's pretty upset right now. Maybe you should go over there. She might wanna screw you again, and this time, I think you should go for it."

Hyde frowned. "What the hell are you goin' on about?"

"I'm telling you to go fuck her and get her out of your system. Then maybe, I can finally have my friend back."

Hyde was quiet. Eric went upstairs, hoping he had gotten the message. If not, Fez or Rhonda would probably explain it to him.

* * *

 

**Moon Over Point Place**

Eric walked into the kitchen to see Donna and his mom baking cookies together. It was an irksome sight.

"What the hell is this?" he complained.

Donna snidely rolled her eyes. 

"Mom, what is she doing here?"

His mother glared at him. "Eric, be nice. Donna's here to spend some time with me, aren't you sweetie?" She smiled up at Donna like she was her best daughter or something.

"Are you sure she's not just here to annoy me?" Eric suggested.

"Would you let that go already?" Donna said. "I'm not here to do anything."

"But Dad said she wasn't--"

"I talked some sense into him," his mother said. "Wish I could do the same for you but--oh honey, if it's really bothering you, you can go back to the other room."

Eric shuffled into the living room, miffed. The doorbell rang. A dismayed Jackie in her cheer leading uniform stood on the other side, holding a yearbook.

She was about to push her way past Eric out of habit, but suddenly stopped herself from doing so. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah...I guess." He allowed her to pass. "What's going on?"

"Do you know where Donna is? She was supposed to help me sort out my daytime cosmetics from my nighttime cosmetics before I left for practice but she never showed up. Her dad said she was here and, well, that just didn't sound right."

Eric scoffed. "Oh, you haven't heard? Donna's got a new friend and I for one, think it's time you met her." He led her into the kitchen. 

Jackie gasped. "Donna! What are you doing?"

Eric's mother giggled. "We invented a new cookie. It's a variation of the snicker-doodle. We're calling it the 'DonnaKitty.' Or the 'Ditty.' We haven't decided."

_Ugh. Please, don't decide on anything._

Jackie wasn't pleased either. "Donna? You were supposed to come and sort today? As in my cosmetics?" 

"Oh yeah," Donna replied sarcastically. "Real sorry I missed that."

Jackie frowned. "Donna, why do you need a new friend? Haven't I always been there for you?"

Donna scoffed. "Uh, no?" 

Jackie looked back at Eric, her expression confused and hurt. Eric could only sigh and shrug. 

_Yeah, she's just like that. I don't know why you never noticed it sooner._

Jackie grimaced at Donna, clutching the yearbook to her chest. "I hope your cookies burn!"

She was stomping toward the basement when Donna called, "Wait, is that the yearbook?" 

"Why do you care?" Jackie snapped.

Donna smiled slyly and went back to tending to her cookies.

Eric followed Jackie to the basement. The rest of the gang was already there. 

"You guys, I just got an advanced copy of the yearbook--" 

Jackie was interrupted by the basement door being unlocked. Rhonda entered, re-locked the door, and placed the key into her pocket. 

"Hey-a fellas," she greeted, kissing Fez on the cheek as she took her spot on a seat placed next to Fez's lawn chair. 

Jackie gaped. "What is this? Rhonda!"

"What?"

"How do you have a key?" She turned back to Eric. "Eric, why does she get a key and I don't?"

"Because I didn't want you to have one," Eric said. 

"B-But she--"

"Don't sweat it, small stuff," Rhonda reassured. "We're all part of the gang."

Jackie glared. "Excuse me? I had to kiss butt for, like, a year to be a part of this gang."

Eric chortled and Hyde's brows went up. Kelso didn't say anything.

Fez was bewildered. "That was you being _nice_?" He then questioned Kelso, "Good God, she thinks she was being _nice_?"

Jackie's jaw clenched and she blinked hard, as if holding back tears. "Forget it."

She was about to turn and leave when Eric, through stifled laughs, blocked her from going. She was clearly having a bad day. With Donna apparently not giving a shit about her efforts in their friendship, and then getting burned by the guys she thought considered her a part of their gang, Eric couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl. Lately, Jackie HAD been trying NOT to be such an unbearable bitch, so there was that.

 "Jackie come on." With his hands on her shoulders, Eric led Jackie to the couch and sat her down next to him. "You wanted to show us the yearbook?"

Jackie sniffed. "Yeah. I got an advanced copy after practice today." Her mood brightened and she flashed a little smile. "I think 1978 is my cutest year ever."

"Really?" Eric joked. "Jackie that is so weird, because yesterday I was telling the gang how there's no way you could be cuter than last year."

"You were?" Jackie looked so cheerful now that Eric couldn't help but laugh and play along. 

"Of course!" he said, giving her a pat on the back.

"Aw you're so sweet!" Jackie embraced him, which surprised Eric for a second before he returned the hug. She then opened the yearbook and began flipping through the pages.

"Well, I totally believe that you're cuter this year," Kelso said.

"Put a sock in it."

Hyde chuckled. 

"Is there any pictures of me this year?" Fez asked hopefully. Last year, the photographer had only gotten half his face in one.

Jackie held up the book. "Here's one of you and Rhonda at prom--"

"Oh goody!" Fez said as they both leaned in for a closer look.

Eric hadn't wanted to go to prom this year, but when Buddy mentioned spending that weekend with Chad, Eric had hastily agreed on a date with Shelly. She was a good distraction. Donna had gone with one of the football jocks, and Hyde had snaked a cheerleader away from her date so they could go fool around in the back of his El Camino. Jackie and Kelso had obviously gone together, as did Fez with Rhonda. It wasn't a horrible night for any of them.

"Here's me cheering at the pep rally last fall," Jackie said, pointing to the photo.

Hyde leaned in, then snatched the book out of her hands. "Oh my God, someone in the crowd is mooning!" He cackled as everybody raced over to look. "You're all cheering away and the whole time you're getting mooned. Yeah!"

Eric giggled. "By a girl butt too."

Rhonda squinted through her thick glasses. "Can't really tell who it is though."

Kelso took out a magnifying glass. Everyone stared at him, but he just shrugged and said he had been playing with some bugs earlier.

Jackie furrowed her brows in disgust. "God, I can't believe it. Someone's nasty butt is in my picture."

Hyde started laughing even harder when they all discovered who the "girl-butt" actually belonged to. 

"DONNA!" Eric yelled, grabbing the book and running up the stairs. Jackie was close to follow as well as the rest of the group.

Donna was sitting at the kitchen table alone, eating the cookies she had helped make.

"You called?" she said with a smug smile.

Eric shoved the page with the pep-rally photo in her face. "What the hell is this?"

Donna giggled. "Oh my god, they really put it in there."

"Nice ass," Kelso said. 

Hyde nodded. "Agreed."

"Yeah I'd like to put something of mine in--AH!" Kelso rubbed the upper part of his arm where Hyde had socked him.

Eric flushed red and Donna laughed. "Eric, are you ok? 'Cause you look really weird."

"Could it be because of your ex-girlfriend's naked butt?" Kelso taunted.

Jackie took the yearbook from Eric and smacked it at Kelso's chest. "It's not funny you idiot! Donna, your nasty butt ruined my picture."

Donna smirked. "Maybe your nasty face ruined my butt picture."

"You're disgusting," Eric spat. "We were still TOGETHER back then you hussy!"

"So the fuck what? My ass never belonged to you, dimwit." Donna stood and chuckled. "You know what your problem is? You're a prude. Yeah, yeah you're weak and uptight like a bony little pilgrim."

Jackie snarled, "No he isn't. He has morals. _You're_ a floozy bimbo with the dignity of a street tramp!"

"BURN!" Kelso shrieked.

Eric quickly pulled Jackie to safety before Donna got a hold of her. Kelso got excited about the prospect of a girl fight which earned him a smack upside the head by Rhonda. Hyde had rushed across the kitchen to hold Donna back. 

"Donna, would you relax?!" he hissed. It was the first time Eric had seen Hyde visibly disapprove Donna's rough behavior.

 "What is going on in my kitchen?" 

Everyone froze as Eric's mother stood by the swinging doorway, holding a photo album, and looking utterly confused.

"NOTHING," they all answered in unison. Rhonda and Fez dashed to the basement door, pushing Kelso along with them. Hyde took a red-faced Donna outside while Jackie and Eric darted into the living room before his mother could say another word.

~~~

"Jackie," Eric said gently. "You didn't have to do that--"

"Oh it wasn't for you," Jackie denied. "It was for me." 

"Ah. Well, thanks anyway. It was...very convenient timing."

Jackie's head lowered as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"She never liked me did she?" she asked quietly.

"Donna?" Eric thought for a moment. At one point, they did seem pretty close. "Sure she did."

"Well it doesn't feel like it anymore. God, after everything I did too. And you know what, I don't care what that goon says. I WAS there for her. I helped her through her breakup with you AND gave her a girls' night when her mom left." 

Eric remembered all the unnecessary burns and insults. _Yeah you don't have to tell me you weren't there for her. I know you were. Because it was probably the most annoying month of my life._

"Jackie, I'm sure there are other girls you can hang out with. Like, what about the ones on your team?"

"Ugh. I mean, yeah, they're already my friends I guess, but being around them ALL the time is..." She shuddered.

**_She hates the other cheerleaders. She didn't have any other friends she could rely on or trust..._ **

Eric took a deep breath. "I can only imagine."

Jackie nodded rapidly. "Right! They're bitches! If you think being around _me_ is annoying, you should try spending a whole day with one of THEM." Then she rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Oh what's the use? You're a guy so you'd probably wanna do it with them all anyway."

Eric snickered. "I think you're thinking of Kelso."

"Yeah...right."

"There's always Rhonda."

"Ehhh...yeah, I guess she'll do. She needs a lot of work though."

"Mmm. Well she started taking aerobics, so that's a start."

"Yeah..." Jackie glanced at Eric, a little uneasy. "Am I part of the gang?"

Eric considered it, and nodded. "I guess I could say you've been a member for a while now..."

Jackie bobbed her head. "Right. Just like Rhonda."

"Just like Rhonda."

"And since I _am_ a member, like Rhonda, I think I should also have...uh--"

"A key to the basement."

Jackie gave him a hopeful look. 

Eric sighed. "You'll have one by tomorrow."

"Oh good, good!" Jackie replied gleefully, patting Eric's thigh. "Because honestly I can't believe you'd even think of letting RHONDA have a key and not ME."

"Right."

"Honestly, Eric. I don't think you were even thinking at all!"

And she happily chattered and chattered as she followed Eric all the way back down to the basement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is super long which is why I have to do two parts for season 4 lol. But as the series progresses, things do get more complex and there's no way to half-ass it. 
> 
> Oh, I have been waiting to get to this season for a while now. There are many ways to go about ED during their breakup. Some people like to keep them as friends somehow, but since I wanted to discuss and fix some of the problematic story lines and dialogue from the episodes, it's near impossible for me to have them be friends. Donna apologizes for her poor attitude, only to start something else in a different episode. Most of the time, in canon, Eric is sorry for things he SHOULDN'T have to be sorry for. But the difference in his character in my fic vs the show, is that in the show, Eric was still in love with Donna. In my story, he is not. ED were planned on getting back together for the show. In my story, they are not. And I believe that makes all the difference in how the characters behave with one another. 
> 
> Now of course, this is just one way to go about it. They didn't have to be bitter. But again, since I wanted to use this fic to point out dialogue and personality I just never agreed with on the show, this was the outcome I got. Season 4 is very aggravating because Donna openly bullies Eric and no one gives a shit. She also tries to prevent him from moving on, but of course when it came to her and Casey, how dare anybody try and get in her way, basically. 
> 
> Donna, in this season especially, lacked self awareness and always thought of herself better and more intelligent than Eric, which the show stupidly praised. I think I've said what I had to say about her behavior in the fic itself through Eric's point of view.  
> In the show, Hyde tries to get Eric to see his "mistakes" (that's debatable btw) by burning him, because he knows Eric and Donna are still in love. That's great and in character for him and all....except he didn't do the same with Donna for Eric. So that's why it sucked. And it's not like Jackie was going to try and get Donna to see her own flaws or anything, so basically Eric was alone. In the end, Hyde is supposed to be Eric's best friend, so fic!Eric calls him out for that.  
> Keep in mind that the other characters are going through their own issues with each other "off screen," like Jackie and Donna have their problems, and then there's the Hyde/Kelso/Jackie triangle. So in the fic, Jackie just had enough of Donna not appreciating her, and I would imagine there were other off screen instances besides that kitchen scene that would cause an outburst from Jackie like that at the very end. Jackie is in no way a perfect friend obviously, but still...come on. We know she does care. I used "Moon Over Point Place" to sort of get Eric and Jackie to reconcile. 
> 
> And finally we have Buddy, who has for now, moved on. Duh. You can't expect him to sit there waiting for Eric, he has a life and his own needs too! lol So yeah, both guys date other people, it just seems more realistic and less upsetting than Buddy being alone all the time for the sake of Eric. But he does still care for Eric that's for sure. I thought Buddy intercepting Donna's story and helping Eric publish a "revised" version without Donna knowing would be funny, and it was. She totally deserved it, and I do believe she knew what she was doing with that story all along. I don't accept that stupid explanation of "oh I was just writing what I was feeling so it's not my fault."
> 
> So yeah there you go, gotta start planning part 2 soon. I hope you like how I'm doing things. I did make Eric a bit more sensitive, but it should be believable enough for him, because we are told he is like that sometimes, and I can picture it. Make sure you tell me what you think and feel free to ask any questions if you have them. :)
> 
> \--Roman à clef is a story in which real people or events appear with invented names.


	6. Season 4, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty serious towards the end of this chapter. I'll put a warning before the section. Otherwise, enjoy the second half of season 4. :)

The summer went by in a flash. Donna had gone to California for a month to visit her mom, much to Eric's relief. Hyde still had his job at the Foto Hut and commenced circles in the basement. Fez finally lost his virginity to Rhonda and was over the moon for weeks. When not with Fez, Rhonda was at her aerobics course, or spending free time in the basement with Hyde, Jackie, or Eric. She was progressively losing weight, which pleased herself, her doctor, AND Jackie very much. 

Kelso had gotten a job modeling men's clothing and underwear at the mall.

Jackie's father had stopped giving her money, and she wouldn't tell anybody why. She also got a job at the mall, though not as glamorous as her boyfriend's. The only work that was available for her was selling samples at the Cheese Palace. When she arrived at the basement, grumpy in her cutesy Cheese Maiden outfit, Hyde had snickered and agreed it really was the best option for her. Jackie responded with an eye roll, turning her head away to hide a pink face.

As for Eric, he continued his work at Price Mart and hung out with his friends. On their days off, they spent it at the pool or the reservoir when it got too hot, and mostly talked about their upcoming senior year. Eric had yet to decide where he wanted to take his future.

Lately he had been thinking more of Buddy, who spent half that summer with Chad, and the other half with his father at a country club in Kenosha. Eric remembered Buddy once telling him how much he hated the place. Too many pompous nitwits was what he said.

Fearing his son would forever be single and living with his parents, Red decided to try and set Eric up with the cashier girl, Stacy. Stacy had a really weird attitude, and seemed to idolize Red to the point where it was downright creepy. Eric refused to date her, and Red, out of the blue, asked Eric whether he still liked girls. 

Eric had turned beet red and hurriedly assured that he absolutely did along with the textbook cliche that it would take some time before he found "the one." Red only stared, suspiciously. Eric could not get the temperature of his cheeks under control, so he had to excuse himself. 

Other than Price Mart, Eric had also started exercising. Nothing too extreme, just some sit ups and push ups everyday. The push ups were tough, but he was getting better at it. Swimming and stretching also felt very good.

Donna returned at the beginning of August with a pretty glow from the California sunshine. She had grown curvier, and her fiery hair was three inches shorter and feathered. She caught Eric eyeing her from her front lawn and gave him a rather smug smile. Eric wondered if she had met someone over vacation. Maybe had a fling or two. He didn't really want to find out.

* * *

 

**The Most Eligible Viking**

The first two weeks of senior year brought Eric a pleasant surprise. 

"I'm Point Place High's Most Eligible Viking?" he squeaked, gripping the school paper. "That's insane. I mean...how?"

Hyde and Kelso stood nearby, studying the page over Eric's shoulder. 

"It's a mystery to us all Forman," Hyde remarked.

"Congratulations Eric," Kelso said sarcastically. "I guess this opens up a whole new world for you--one where you can actually date chicks."

Eric looked up to see some girls eyeing him from across the hall. They seemed a bit nerdy, but cute enough. The girls giggled.  

Eric's stomach flip-flopped. "...Right."

He felt a bump from behind. 

"Sorry! Oh! Hi Eric!" said Emily, clutching a copy of the paper. "I didn't see you there. I was busy looking at your picture. In the paper." She giggled. 

Kelso gave Eric a nudge and Hyde, sniggering, patted him on the back in encouragement. They both walked away, leaving Eric alone with Emily. Not that there was anything bad about Emily. She was petite, brunette, and fairly cute, though a bit of an airhead. 

Eric responded with a smiled and a light laugh. "Yeah. Not sure how that happened, but... hey I'm not complaining." 

Emily stood there with her signature simpleheaded grin. "You know Eric, I've had a crush on you for so long. Well, since the paper came out."

"Oh, cool....yeah, great! Ok then." Eric was starting to feel more and more awkward. Emily was nice and all, but she was so...weird. 

Just then, Eric noticed Shelly making a beeline toward him. She shoved Emily out of the way.

"Scram, freak," she ordered.

Emily frowned as she rubbed the arm Shelly pushed. Then, with a few ditzy blinks, Emily turned around and walked away as if barely anything had happened.

Shelly flashed Eric a smile. "Eric. You made it on the paper. Most Eligible Viking huh?" She stood close, running her hands up his chest. "That is so hot."

Eric's cheeks flushed. Shelly herself was very hot, and well known for being the school's whore. She was loved by the guys, hated and envied by the girls. She was also Eric's math partner last year, and they worked fairly well together. Shelly herself wasn't a total moron, and she didn't mind extra help in studying, especially when it was with Eric. 

He grasped Shelly's roaming hands in his. "Yes. That's just good reporting."

Donna walked by with a couple other guys by her side, who seemed in awe by her recent California bloom. She had taken Buddy's place as new editor of the school paper this year. As a precaution, Eric and Buddy had spoken to Lisa--who still held her spot in the editing department--about any vengeful articles Donna might try and publish against either of them. Despite being Donna's friend, Lisa respected Buddy and had given them the thumbs up that she wouldn't allow any more slander (especially since that story incident) on the school paper.

Currently, Donna had noticed Eric with Shelly as she passed by. She smirked, giving them a degrading eye roll.

Shelly was quick to catch on as she eyed Donna's retreating figure. 

"What a fucking bitch," Shelly said with a light giggle. "I never liked her. She thinks she's SO much better than everyone." She turned back to Eric and planted a deep kiss on his lips. "You were totally smart to dump her."

"Really?" Eric smiled, liking Shelly more and more.

"Mm-hm. I'm not the only one who thinks that, you know. It's why we voted you in. You're better off with someone who'd give you a real good time." She tugged Eric's lip with her teeth and continued with her trailing pecks. "Someone--like--me."

"Someone...like..." Eric mumbled, trailing off as Shelly kissed him again.

"Get a room!" someone shouted out.

Eric and Shelly chuckled. The bell rang and teachers moved about, ushering everyone to class.

Senior year was heading off to a great start.

~~~

 _A great start indeed, yes yes._ Not only did Eric have Shelly (and possibly other hot girls in the future, thanks to his Most Eligible Viking status) secured, but he also shared his next class, Honors English, with Buddy Morgan. 

Eric couldn't be happier, especially today. Buddy usually spent a lot of time talking about Chad and how awesome, or distant, he was depending on the day. Eric didn't really like hearing about this Chad guy. It got on his nerves. Especially since Chad seemed like, well, kind of a jerk sometimes.

Eric thought this bothered him more than it should because he himself was still single. But now, he had "Status" and a girl to talk about, instead of just sitting there feeling pathetically alone.

"Hey!" Eric said, sliding into the seat next to Buddy. 

Buddy looked up at him. "Oh...hey."

Eric grinned, excitedly. "Did you read the paper? Did you see? I'm Point Place High's Most Eligible Viking. You know, this whole thing has really taught me that, um...I'm pretty." 

Buddy chuckled weakly. "Yeah."

Eric studied his friend, concerned. "What's wrong?" 

Buddy shook his head, trying to smile. "N-Nothing. Yeah good for you, man. It's really no surprise to me."

Eric beamed. 

A group of girls entered the room, each flashing Eric a smile and a sweet hello.

"How does it feel to be Mr. Popular for once, huh?" Buddy teased.

"I have to say..." Eric took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Not bad. Not bad at all. It's long overdue anyway."

"Uh-oh, I think someone's head is getting a little too big over here..."

Eric giggled. "Shut up! Just so you know, I already have a date this weekend."

Buddy faltered. "Yeah? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Shelly."

Buddy scrunched his nose. "Dude."

"Hey! She's cool. And fun. That's exactly what I need right now. Some hot, and sexy, fun time."

"Well whatever you do, make sure you wear a condom. 'Cause she's been _everywhere_. I also wouldn't expect her to stick around too long if you know what I mean--"

"Eh. Who cares. No strings attached." Eric eyed the other girls in the room. "Now that just makes it even better."

Buddy smirked. Then his eyes went blank again as class started. Eric wondered what was going on with the guy. 

After class was over, Eric followed Buddy to his locker. 

"Hey Buddy," Eric said, placing his hand on Buddy's shoulder. "Did something happen? You've been....I don't know. Is it Chad? Is he being a total dillhole again?"

Buddy turned red, looking like he'd burst any second. 

Eric backed off. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry. It-It's none of my business--"

"We broke up," Buddy croaked.

Eric's heart leaped forward. "Huh?"

Buddy's eyes were watery. He quickly blinked, not wanting anyone to see. 

Making sure no one was around, Eric then led his friend to an empty corner so if he needed to cry or whatever, he could do it freely. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Eric asked gently.

"No. Well, uh." Buddy rubbed his forehead, letting a few droplets fall from his eyes. "Whatever, he's just...he's a major dick. A liar. That's all. It's not even worth it."

Eric lowered his head with a tiny smile, his neck feeling warm. "Ok. Well you know what, you're a great guy. You're cool, funny, really smart too. Yeah. You care about your friends, everyone likes you. Honestly, what's NOT to like? And I mean, you're good-looking--I-I meant, for a guy. For other guys I mean. To tell you the truth, um, you're actually the best I've ever met, and...it's...it's-it's his loss." 

Eric felt like he was on fire. _Why am I rambling like this? I'm trying to make him feel better, and he really is better off without that idiot, but I'm just making things weird between us. I should--_

Eric felt himself being pulled into Buddy's arms. For a moment, he was too stunned to really do much except stand in place. 

"Thank you, Eric," Buddy whispered into his shoulder. 

Eric wrapped himself in the embrace, and let his friend lean onto him. 

~~~

After a hot and personal chat with cheerleader Leslie Cannon, Eric finally made it to his lunch table where the rest of his friends, and Donna, were sitting. He felt lightheaded. Leslie had actually acknowledged the difference a summer had made in him. It was definitely the extra push ups and cardio he'd been doing. It had to be.

"Oh my god, was that Leslie over there?" Jackie asked, dumbfounded. "Was  _Leslie Cannon_ actually talking to YOU?"

Eric rolled his eyes as he took a sandwich out of his brown bag. "Yes. Yes she was."

Jackie gaped. "I'm sorry Eric. I mean, I think you're nice and all, but this...this is just too much." She shoved her tray away and shuddered.

"Ah, Leslie Cannon," Fez said. "Nickname: The Cannon. Why? Because she always shoots Eric down." He paused. "Well...except this time I guess."

Hyde chuckled. "Man, you were so in love with her. Remember in the seventh grade when she asked you your name, and you got all panicky and said, 'Uh-bluh'? Then she called you 'Uh-bluh' for the next two years?" Hyde laughed.

Eric frowned. Leslie was smoking hot, but she really wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. 

"Does she still do that?" Kelso asked with a snicker.

"No," Eric answered. "She saw my name and photo in the paper, so she knows...now."

"What did she even want from you, anyway?" Jackie questioned with a wrinkled nose. 

"She wanted to 'talk' after school," Eric said, feeling proud. "If you know what I mean."

"Ew!"

"So I guess this Most Eligible Viking thing is really working out for you huh?" Rhonda said.

"Very. I also have two dates with Shelly this weekend, and later I agreed to get smoothies with Emily tomorrow and...well, anything goes beyond that. There's plenty of me to go around, so watch out Point Place! The Kid is in."

Hyde chortled and was probably about to comment on that self-made nickname when Donna let out a harsh cackle.

"Oh, god. You're such a joke," she said.

Eric furrowed. "What?"

"I mean, Shelly? Leslie? Emily? That's the best you could do?"

Eric's heart pounded. "What? I like them. Girls like me."

Donna just laughed. "Yeah. Desperate sluts and weirdos willing to give it to anybody."

_Man, what a bitch._

Hyde scoffed at her. "Kind of like you?"

_Thank you, Hyde! ...I think._

Donna socked Hyde in the arm.

"Yeah," Eric protested, "and it was a vote. They voted for me."

"Yeah, I know," Donna said. "The only girls who turned in ballots were the lonely ones with super low self-esteem. They know they have a chance with you because...you're you. No one else cares about 'The Most Eligible Viking.' Not me, not Rhonda, hell, not even Jackie. And Leslie is a stupid skank who's only concern is losers with cool cars or titles she _thinks_ are important." She bit into a tater tot, then waved her hand at him. "It's just a meaningless thing for dumb high school girls and will blow over in a week anyway, so I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. Which thankfully I'm not."

Eric blushed, his head and chest throbbing in hurt embarrassment. Rhonda and Fez looked extremely uncomfortable, and Jackie was staring at Donna like she had just grown a second head. Hyde only sighed.

Kelso chuckled, sounding nervous. "Whoa. Um. Good burn?"

Jackie nudged him in disagreement.

Donna shrugged. "Well, sorry. It's the truth."

"Who says?" Hyde retorted. "You?"

Donna gave him a dirty look, threatening to hit him again. Eric was pleased. Hyde had been acting more like a real friend and brother recently. 

"Yeah. You know what, you're just jealous because you're the only one here that hasn't been getting any," Eric accused.

Donna laughed. "Really, moron? What do you think I did this summer? I wasn't just surfing the waves at the beach, I'll tell you that."

Eric wrinkled his nose. _Gross_.

"Also," Donna took a deep breath, looking like a giddy schoolgirl, "guess who I ran into at The Hub the other day?"

No one cared to ask. 

She went on anyway. "Casey Kelso. Yeah. And he asked me out!"

Casey was Kelso's older brother, who was forced to join the army because he was too stupid to do anything else. He graduated last spring and had moved back home over the summer.

Hyde and Eric cracked up. Casey had grown into a muscled and decent looking guy, sure, but he was still a fucking Kelso.

Kelso, meanwhile, sat there looking offended.

Donna rolled her eyes. "You guys are lame."

She got up, only to almost bump into Shelly, who had just approached the table.

Shelly flashed her a huge fake smile. "Donna. You should really watch where you put those big feet of yours. You could crush someone."

Donna smiled in return. "If only it could be you."

Shelly walked all the way around to where Eric was sitting. She leaned down and kissed him. 

"Can I see you after school?" she asked sweetly.

Donna chortled rudely. "Sorry Shelly. Eric already has a date after school. With Leslie Cannon. Oh, and did he tell you he's also gonna be busy with Emily tomorr--"

"Would you get out of here?" Hyde hissed, annoyed. Donna grimaced.

Shelly just shrugged. "That's ok. We have all weekend." She stroked Eric's hair. "But seriously baby, Emily? You could do so much better."

Eric bounced a shoulder. "Eh."

Donna scoffed. "Not really. And he should stop pretending that he can."

Shelly narrowed her eyes. "Well he's been doing a whole lot better than broad shrews like YOU that's for sure."

"Good burn!" Jackie complimented with a laugh. 

Kelso grinned. "Yeah, that was pretty fair."

Even Fez and Rhonda were chuckling at that. 

Donna's cheeks were looking sunburned. "You think a sad rat-shit bimbo like YOU is an _improvement_?"

Kelso drew in a breath, savoring the insult.

Shelly's smile stretched wide. "I really do. Ogress."

"Ouch," Kelso muttered, pleased. 

Before Donna could talk any more shit, Eric drawled, "Get outta here. Boo!"

"Boooo! Booo!" Shelly chanted. Jackie joined in. And then Rhonda.

"God, fuck all of you," Donna spat angrily as she stomped off. 

Shelly plopped down next to Eric, helping herself to a piece of his mother's baked cookies.

Eric, meanwhile, thought of Donna and her upcoming date with Casey Kelso.

 _Donna and Casey. Donna and...Casey_.

Eric smiled. This could only ever blow up in her face.

* * *

 

**Eric's Panties**

The next few days were bliss. Fun, sexy, bliss. Leslie had pulled Eric into the janitor's closet after school for a deep make out session, which eventually somehow led to her giving Eric a blowjob. The day after that, she pulled him back into the same closet and allowed him to actually fuck her from behind. He was a little late for his smoothie date with Emily, but being as dense as she was, she hardly noticed. After the smoothies, Eric politely kissed her cheek and went on his way home to brag and brag about Leslie.

Kelso congratulated him with a hard slap on the back, but it wasn't until Hyde finally revealed that Leslie had been the cheerleader he had slept with last prom that got Eric to shut up about her for the rest of the day.

The weekend arrived, and Eric had gone over to Shelly's. Her parents weren't home, so Shelly was quick to get right down to business...almost all over the house. 

Donna had been horrible all week, even intruding in Eric's home to "spend more quality time" with his mother so she could report on what an "ass" her son was being at school. The talk he was forced to have at the dinner table wasn't a fun one, though Red was happy to be on Eric's side for once, probably relieved that his son was doing what any normal young man did--with _girls_.

Still, Eric was pissed that Donna was trying to make his life hard, so Shelly came up with a really funny idea for payback. They snuck into the Pinciotti property at night and broke into Donna's car while she was out with Casey. Shelly knew how to shimmy the lock, which was very impressive, and made her all the more desirable.

They wasted no time in removing pants, lifting skirts, and dropping panties. They smeared their mess all over the backseat, and Shelly left an extra gift for Donna to find in the morning.

~~~

Sure enough, Donna was waiting on the driveway bright and early before school, blocking Eric and Hyde from the Vista Cruiser. 

Eric was second-guessing what he had done. Donna looked absolutely murderous, and it was scary. Her right hand was covered with a latex glove, and in it she held the item Shelly had generously left behind. White cotton panties, with a little embroidery of a pink rose in the middle.

"D-Donna?" Eric said, trying to sound innocent. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Donna's glower was so intense, Eric thought he felt a hole burn through his stomach. 

"Fuck," Hyde whispered. "You're in for it."

"I should kill you," Donna said, dead calm.  
Eric swallowed. "What are you talking about? What did I do?" he asked, still keeping up the act.

Donna stared at him for the longest time. Then she scoffed. "You know what? You're not even worth it." She examined the panties, took a step forward, and chucked it at Eric's face. 

The smell of sex struck his nose as Eric let the panties drop to the ground. Donna was walking away.

"You're a lucky man Forman," Hyde said. "I'd say you were as good as dead if Donna had actually--"

Eric rushed to the side of the porch and hurled.

~~~

The day was a complete disaster. 

Shelly had just approached Eric's locker for a morning kiss when Donna attacked, like a cheetah on the hunt.

Shelly screamed as Donna shoved her down. Everybody crowded in screeching excitement to see the fight. 

"STOP! STOP!" Eric shrieked.

A hard punch struck his back as he tried to keep Shelly out of harm's way. It hurt like a bitch.

"Eric!" 

Two voices had called his name. One was obviously Shelly, and the other...

"Get the hell off me queer!" Donna growled. 

Buddy had Donna's arms locked behind her back, his face full of worry for Eric as he struggled to hold her in place. Luckily, it was too loud in the hall for anyone to have overheard Donna's "queer" comment. 

 _Buddy!_ Eric was overwhelmed with relief and joy. For a second, he completely forgot about Shelly until she dug her fingernails into his arm, in fear of Donna getting loose again. 

Teachers were marching down the hall, causing everyone to scatter about as if they had nothing to do with any sort of disarray.  

Buddy shoved Donna out of the way and took Eric, along with Shelly, into an empty classroom nearby before they could get caught.

Buddy turned to them both. "You guys ok? Eric?"

"You...you came," Eric whispered, breathless.

"You really saved us," Shelly agreed while soothing Eric's hurt back. "Thanks."

Buddy beamed. It was everything Eric could do to not fling his arms around Buddy's shoulders in gratitude. He suddenly blushed at the thought of the intimate moment they had together the week before.

~~~

"Can you tell me what the hell you were thinking this morning?" Eric snapped.

Donna slammed her locker shut and faced him. "I'm sorry, what the hell I was thinking? Why don't you tell me what the hell YOU were thinking when you were in my car with Shelly last night?"

Eric huffed.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid," Donna said. "I had every right to kick that slut's ass. And I should've kicked yours along with her! You're disgusting."

Eric laughed. "I'm disgusting? The whole week Donna--no, our whole BREAKUP--you've been acting like a hideous bitch over me dating anybody. What the hell is wrong with you anyway? I mean, you have Casey for crying out loud, but you're acting like you're still not over us--"

"I AM over you," Donna spat. "I'm WAY over you. Don't get ahead of yourself jackass."

Eric clenched his fist. "Then why do you care who I'm with then? Why do you always go out of your way to try and ruin things for me? Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

Donna glared. That was the only thing she could ever do when rightfully confronted about anything.

"If you really are over me like you say you are," Eric said, "then act like it. I don't get in your way, so don't get in mine."

Donna shrugged. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

Eric lingered away, the soreness in his back still aching. 

* * *

 

**That's the Way**

After another week, Eric's "Status" as an eligible bachelor had faded. Not that Eric minded. The three other girls he had dated after Shelly were sweet, sensible, and fairly smart, but the experience wasn't as grand as he thought it would be. Plus, with work and study, especially since the SATs were fast approaching, he didn't have time to go out on more than one date with each girl anyway.

Shelly was unfortunately forced to switch schools after Donna's assault on her. She had grown a noticeable bruise that day and was called to the principal's office along with Donna. They were both suspended for a week, but Shelly's parents decided that they had had enough of their daughter fooling around and getting herself in trouble, so they took her out of Point Place High altogether and moved her into Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, the local Catholic school.

Shelly was beyond upset, sick of her parents trying to control her all the time. On her last day, she paid Eric one more visit, and they parted on good terms. Shelly had confided that she never had a guy treat her as well as Eric did. 

The rest of Eric's time was spent with Buddy. He brought him down to the basement, hoping nobody would make a big deal of it this time. Two years ago, Hyde had overreacted because Buddy sat in his chair. This created a very awkward and unwelcoming atmosphere, which wasn't something Eric wanted a repeat of ever again. 

This time no one minded the extra company, but they weren't exactly being subtle about anything either. Fez side-eyed Buddy with a knowing smile, Jackie outright questioned whether he liked girls, which caused Rhonda to ask if he was the queer, and Kelso denied it because of course Buddy would have been ALL over him if he was.

Hyde had smirked and said, "Hmm, Jackie, Rhonda, Forman, now you...yep, that's just way too many girls in the basement man. Sorry."

Eric covered his eyes with his hand, annoyed. "Welcome back," he mumbled.

Buddy's face flushed as he chuckled. Hyde, while glancing at Eric, warned Buddy to stay away from his chair this time because his spot in the basement was one he would never give up. 

Whether Hyde had purposely given his statement a double meaning or not, Eric wouldn't ask. But the happy warmth it brought remained with him for the rest of the day. 

When Eric handed Buddy a key to the basement, Buddy's grin had widened in elation. Eric laughed. Buddy had the money, the car, the mansion, and the high social standing to easily fit into any cool crowd he wanted. Yet, he'd rather be in a grungy basement with a bunch of high misfits. This was also likely why he and Jackie seemed to click easily. They couldn't stand the groups they were apparently supposed to be a part of. 

When not in the basement, Eric and Buddy were in Eric's room, helping each other study for the SATs and getting to know each other on a more personal level. 

Eric had missed this since sophomore year. Buddy was so entertaining and interesting, and Eric never felt like a lesser person when sharing his love for comic books, music,  _Star Wars_ , and his action figure collection. Buddy appreciated a lot of the same interests, and they could each introduce the other to new things to read, watch, or listen to. 

They talked about things they liked and disliked, and the issues they faced within their families, relationships, and friend circles. Their evenings together were fulfilling, yet still left Eric wanting more.

~~~

The morning of the SATs had Eric feeling pretty nervous. He needed to do well in order to get into a good college and away from his parents. He also couldn't bear the thought of Red continuously shaming him if he did poorly.

Thanks to the study sessions with Buddy though, Eric truly felt he did his best.

A few weeks later, everyone got their scores. Hyde, Eric, Buddy, Jackie, and Fez were sitting at their booth in The Hub when Fez brought it up. 

"I got 1000 points! Oh, my lucky day! My beautiful Rhonda will be so proud."

Eric raised a brow. He hadn't seen his own score yet. "So the SATs are in? Buddy, did you see yours yet?"

Buddy nodded. "Yeah, they came in this morning."

"What did you get?"

"1360."

"Holy shit!" Eric exclaimed.

"That's great!" Jackie said.

"More than great. Why didn't you say something?" Eric asked.

"It's no big deal," Buddy answered. "Well actually I wanted to wait until you got yours."

"God, where's Michael?" Jackie whined. "I need to know how he did."

"Why?" Hyde said. "No SAT score is gonna change the fact that he glued his hand to the fridge last night."

Eric and Buddy chuckled at Jackie's gaped mouth. 

"He did not!" Jackie cried. She looked at Eric. "He did not."

"He did," Eric confirmed. "My dad had to yank him off. The bandages on his hand will prove it when you see him."

Jackie sighed and rubbed her temple. 

Sure enough, Kelso ran in with the palm of his right hand wrapped in a white bandage. But when he announced that he got a 1030 on the SATs, Jackie was ecstatic. 

"Oh Michael!" she said, squeezing him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you! Oh thank goodness, we're gonna be fine! This proves that you're capable and actually kind of smart despite the stupid things you do!"

"Yeah," Kelso agreed. "And it's all thanks to Broo--" He side-eyed Jackie. "--Bro...Brody. Yeah. Brody is the  _guy_ at the library who helped me study and stuff. Yeah, he's a great _guy._ " 

As Hyde glared, Kelso smirked and asked him, "So Hyde, how'd you do? Pretty crappy I assume?"

Hyde sighed. "I got a 950."

Jackie gasped and immediately released Kelso. "Oh my god Steven that's amazing!"

Fez snickered and Kelso gasped. "What? Jackie, how is that amazing?"

"Because it's Steven," Jackie defended. "He didn't study, and he doesn't even have a locker! It just shows he has potential."

Eric nodded in agreement.

Hyde smiled smugly. "You hear that Kelso? I have potential. Imagine what I could do if only I applied myself..." He shrugged. "Oh, well. Guess we'll never know."

Jackie frowned as Kelso argued, "Jackie, he doesn't have potential. I have potential. Like, I was reading _Moby Dick_  with Broo--I mean, with Brody the other day, and I'm still not halfway through it, but I can already tell you the ending. The whale is a robot."

Hyde laughed some more, then stood. "Yeah Kelso, we need to talk."

Kelso suddenly looked worried. "Wh-What? Why do we need to--"

Hyde shoved him over to the other side of The Hub as Jackie took his seat, suddenly deflated. 

Rhonda entered The Hub, hurried over to Fez, and lifted him in giant bear hug.

"I got a 1280!" she hollered. 

"Ai!" Fez gasped. "That is amazing my love, but please, may we put Fez down now? I cannot breathe."

Eric, Buddy, and Jackie congratulated her.

"Yep," Rhonda said, proud. She nodded toward Jackie teasingly. "Beat THAT next year little munchkin." 

Jackie scoffed. "Oh, you bet your ass I will."

Eric and Buddy glanced at each other, amused. Apparently, Jackie says the word "ass" now.

Fez revealed his own score, which then had Rhonda excitedly leading him into The Hub's bathroom. 

"I need to get home," Eric announced. "I wanna see if my scores came in."

The three of them stood and started putting on their jackets just as Hyde came back with a disturbed looking Kelso by his side.

Rhonda and Fez were immediately thrown out of the bathroom by a couple of disgusted girls that were already in there, so in the end, they all agreed that they would accompany Eric back to his house. 

~~~

The gang entered through the sliding glass and were surprised to see Donna sitting at the kitchen table with an angry red face, as if she'd been crying earlier. Eric's parents, along with Bob Pinciotti, stood around looking pretty serious.

Eric and his friends gathered in the kitchen, awkwardly. 

"Uh," Eric said, "what's...going on?"

His father handed him an envelope. "Here."

Eric examined the crumpled corner of the letter, as if someone had attempted to open his mail. 

"It was your mother," Red said, reading his son's mind. Kitty rolled her eyes.

Eric ripped it open and took out the paper. Buddy squeezed his arm in support. 

"Oh my god," Eric gasped at his SAT score. Buddy grinned as he saw it too.

"What?" his mother asked, gaining hope. "What is it honey?"

"1355. I got a 1355!"

Everybody in the kitchen, except Donna, whooped and congratulated Eric for doing so well. Red was incredibly happy that his son had finally gotten his head out of his ass. Eric, without thinking, embraced Buddy and held him there. He honestly couldn't have done it without his help. 

Donna was about to leave when Bob snapped his fingers and ordered her to sit back down. He sounded harsher than anyone had ever heard him before, and this got the room to quiet down again. Bob then asked the others what their points were. By the time everyone, besides Jackie, had finished saying a number, Donna was sobbing shamefully.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Eric asked.

Red sighed. "It's Donna's SATs. She didn't do as well as she thought."

"I told you, it's that damn Casey Kelso," Bob boomed. "He--what did you call it Red?"

"Gums up the works," Red answered. 

"That's right!" 

"No he doesn't!" Donna protested in tears. 

"Then how do you explain the 820?" Bob scolded. "You think you could get into a good college with a score like that? What's gotten into you Donna? Everyone here, including the jughead, did better than you. And that's just not something that's supposed to happen."

"Hey!" Kelso yelped, offended. Hyde laughed.

Jackie gasped. "Wait, an 820? Yikes, even a pigeon could peck a better score than that!"

"Oh Jackie stop," Fez said. "Someone has to come in last. There is no shame in that." He paused. "Well there is a little shame. Oh Donna, shame on you."

Eric didn't say anything. He stood against the fridge, fiddling absently with the sleeve end of Buddy's jacket. _An 820? Damn, she's doing it again. Failing, getting into trouble...is Casey that bad? She likes him a lot, so what's going on?_

Humiliated, Donna ran out the sliding door. With a tired sigh, Bob followed.  

"Kids," Kitty said, eyeing Eric's closeness to Buddy, "we need to talk to Eric for a moment so maybe you should all head on down to the basement."

"Or out of my house," Red suggested.

Buddy gave Eric a small smile and headed downstairs with the rest of their friends. Before Hyde left, Red called him back. 

"Steven," he said, "you did well. We're proud of you too, son."

Hyde cleared his throat and shrugged. "Yeah thanks. It was nothin'."

Eric, however, could tell Hyde was highly pleased by Red's compliment. He'd have fun burning him about it later. 

After everyone had gone, Eric asked, "What is it?"

"Eric," his mother began, "it's about Donna. She needs help."

"Yeah. But how is that my problem?"

"Casey is clearly a bad influence on her, and that partly has to do with you."

Eric's mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry, WHAT?"

"Well, if you hadn't broken her heart and stayed with her she'd be doing just fine."

Eric clenched his jaw. "Well **I** wouldn't be fine. But does that matter to _you_ at all?"

"Eric," his father warned, "watch your tone. And Kitty, the boy's right. This is a bit ridiculous, wouldn't you say?"

Kitty sighed. "All I'm saying is that Eric was so good for Donna. They were happy."

"No we weren't," Eric growled. "I wasn't happy."

His mother was starting to look desperate. "Honey, if not Donna then who?"

"Literally anybody else!"

"Anybody else?" his mother ranted. "Anybody else? You know what, I think that Buddy Morgan has been a bad influence on you too."

"What?!"

"Yes! I spoke to his mother. Do you know what she said? She told me Buddy's never bothered with any girls, and she doesn't know why," Kitty hollered. "Now my own son is heading in that direction and, as a mother, it concerns me. Isn't it concerning, Red?"

His father furrowed his brows, actually thinking this bullshit over.

_What the hell? I dated a few girls just a month ago. What the fuck is she talking about? And why the hell does ANY of this matter right now??_

"There's nothing wrong with me or Buddy, and I don't want to hear you bringing shit like this up ever again," Eric snapped furiously, then stomped toward the basement door.

"Eric!" his father called angrily.

Eric didn't bother. Only his parents could ruin what had started off as a good day.

* * *

 

 

**Thank You**

The month of November brought college visits and finalizing applications. Eric and Buddy applied to the University of Wisconsin-Madison as a "safe" option, but they were more interested in a couple of places eastward. 

Eric's mother wasn't happy about him applying to colleges too far from home, but Eric found he didn't really care. 

Thanksgiving had arrived, and surprisingly, so did Laurie. She burst in through the front door, rolling in all her luggage. Things had gone to shit in Chicago, so she announced that she was moving back home. 

Eric wanted to fast forward to summer, where he'd be leaving this Hellhouse for good. He could not stand the fact that his sister's bitchy presence would be made here again, and neither did anybody else. Hyde and Jackie had outwardly groaned when they saw her.

Red and Kitty, however, were pleased to have their daughter back home safe and sound, but they weren't letting her off the hook for her carelessness this time. Eric had been responsible and doing well for himself and his future, whereas Laurie had taken her chances and flushed it down the drain again and again. Red was tired of it. He loved Laurie, but seeing as how Eric was maturing and his eldest child wasn't was quite unsettling.

Red decided that Eric should replace Laurie at the big table with the rest of the adults this year. As a bonus, he would also be allowed to carve the turkey. 

It was amazing. The dream...the one good part of that dream Eric once had, where his father actually appreciated and respected him (and NOT Laurie), was coming true! He almost hugged Red, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate. So instead, (after laughing at Laurie's upset face) Eric ran upstairs and called Buddy to tell him the good news.

Things were pretty busy downstairs. Eric's grandparents had come from Phoenix, and Uncle Marty came with Uncle Jerry along with his wife and two younger sons. Jackie and Kelso were also staying for dinner, since Jackie's parents were away again and they didn't want to spend Thanksgiving with Donna, Casey, and the rest of Kelso's idiot siblings. Fez and Rhonda were in Mississippi with Rhonda's family.

Eric spoke with Buddy longer than expected. He found himself wishing Buddy didn't have to leave town for the holiday. Eric would miss him until school started again. 

Just as he hung up the phone, a voice behind him said, "So I hear you have the spot next to me at the big table this year."

Eric turned to see his Uncle Marty at the doorway. He flashed a happy smile. "Yeah. Dad's real proud of me. For once."

"I'm glad. He's always been very...difficult."

"Oh, I know. So why aren't you downstairs?"

"I needed the bathroom. Also, your father and your Uncle Jerry are--"

"Jerks? I get it."

Uncle Marty chuckled at that and took a seat on the bed next to Eric.

Red and Jerry were always making fun of Marty for being soft and "fruity." It bothered Eric to no end, seeing as how Marty was his favorite uncle. He was just so much easier to confide in, and Eric sometimes found himself wishing Uncle Marty had lived closer to Point Place. He remembered back when Grandma Bernice had died, and Eric had no idea how to feel since his father was so adamant about Eric keeping his emotions in check so he didn't end up like a "sobbing idiot" like his Uncle Marty. After the funeral service however, Eric had gone to find his uncle in private, and was able to receive the familial comfort he had desperately needed. 

"So, have you decided what school you want to go to next year?" Marty asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna apply soon. Just gotta finish that essay."

"Oh good, good." Marty smiled slyly. "So...who was on the phone? Sounded like you were talking to someone special."

"Huh?" Eric's face flushed. He wondered how his conversation with Buddy had actually sounded like.

"Ohh, I see. Who is she? Who's the lucky girl?" Marty teased.

"Sh-She?" Eric squeaked. "N-No, it's a...he."

"Oh." Marty nodded in revelation. "Ohh."

"No! No...he's a friend. Just a friend...that's all." His words withered away into nothing. It was like a hole had opened up in Eric's chest. Empty, growing, and...uncertain.

"Ok," Marty said. "Ok. I'm sorry. It just sounded like..."

Eric swallowed. He lowered his eyes, too ashamed to look his uncle in the face anymore.

A moment of silence went by. "Eric."

Eric didn't say anything, but felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He leaned into the hug. 

"I want you to know that you can come to me for anything," Marty assured. "And I mean _anything_. I know how your father can be and...I'm sorry I couldn't be around for you much growing up, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

Eric was having trouble keeping his eyes dry for some reason, which only added to his shame. Marty ruffled his hair, like he used to do when Eric was a kid. 

"Thanks," Eric murmured, his mind scattering at what he should say next. "I just...I really don't know. It's all new and...I don't know what's supposed to happen."

_I can't believe I'm actually talking about this. And I'm not even making any sense right now._

But Uncle Marty seemed to get it. He nodded, and with a sigh, said, "Believe me Eric, I know _exactly_ how you feel."

~~~

Eric was blessed to have his family and friends with him to this day. He glanced at the "Kid's Table," where Jackie, Hyde, and Kelso were seated. Jackie grinned and Kelso gave him two thumbs up. Hyde nodded his respect. Eric's cousins, both being in middle school, were too busy picking at their dinner rolls to care much about anything.

Laurie, with a nasty face, stood up to say something, but Jackie gripped her by the arm using her freshly manicured nails and forced her back down. 

Laurie shut up immediately, remembering those same claws brutally scratching her up after her affair with Kelso. Hyde was proud.

As Eric continued carving and serving, and feeling very much like a grown-up, his eye caught on a familiar figure hovering by the kitchen door. 

Buddy, in his beautiful white suit, was leaned against the wall gazing contently at Eric. Eric blinked and the figure was gone, leaving behind senses of comfort and ease. He sat back down and happily enjoyed the rest of his Thanksgiving night. 

* * *

 

Warning: Sexual Assault

 

**Let's Spend the Night Together**

It was Saturday afternoon, and Eric had just exited the movie theater with Buddy. Buddy then suggested a really good food stand in the nearby park for a snack. He also offered to pay, but Eric would have none of it. Still, the night was going great. Almost kind of like a--

_Date?_

Eric shook his head, feeling pink. On second thought, maybe it wasn't. Buddy probably didn't think so. Though the more time Eric spent with Buddy, the more his head cleared out, and the easier things were starting to feel.

They took a walk down the park as the sun set, discussing college and possible career options. Buddy would likely be a part of his father's business, while Eric had grown an interest in marketing and art styles. 

Buddy slowed his steps, having Eric face him. "So, where were you thinking of staying?" he asked.

"For college?" Eric replied. "Uh...I don't know. I guess I'd have to dorm or something. It's usually what everyone does, don't they?"

"Hmm."

"What is it?"

Buddy smiled shyly. "Well I was just thinking that maybe...I could get us a place to stay."

Eric felt his neck heat up. "Buddy, I'm not having you pay for my room ok? I get you have a ton of money and all, but that's way too--"

Buddy laughed. "No, Eric. I meant a place for BOTH of us to stay in. Together."

 _Oh._  "Our...our own place?" Eric said.

"Yes. It'd be close to campus, and we can split the rent if you want."

"And we'll be...together."

Buddy chuckled. "We'll have separate bedrooms Eric. No worries there."

"R-Right! Right." _But..._

Looking slightly dejected, Buddy said, "Hey, we don't have to if you feel that's too much--"

He paused when Eric took a step closer. "Buddy. I think I want--"

Shouts and hollers approached from the other direction. The few park goers walking by were forced to make way for the group of women responsible for so much noise. 

"What do we want?"

"A safe park!"

"And when do we want it?"

"Now!"

"I can't hear you ladies! When do we want it?"

"Now! We want it now! Take back the night! Take back the night! Whooo!"

_What the hell?_

All eight women held various posters and signs that read "Take Back The Night!", "We Are Not Afraid!", and "No Means NO!!" Their loudness provoked many disapproving glares among the few people that were trying to enjoy the peacefulness of the park. They all began to leave the area. 

"Oh god," Buddy groaned when he saw who was among the crowd of raging feminists. 

"Donna?" Eric blurted.

Donna's eyes snapped to their direction. "Eric. Buddy."

One of the members turned to her. "Donna, you know those boys?"

"Yeah," Donna said, pointing at Eric. "Uh, that one's my ex. And the other one's his friend." She jogged over to them and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Walking," Eric answered. "What are you doing here? What's all this?"

"It's a 'Take Back the Night' rally," Donna declared. 

"Take back the night?" Buddy questioned.

"Yeah. Women should be able walk through the park at night without being harassed by weirdo men."

Some of the other girls overheard and began shouting obnoxiously, "Yeah! Take back the night! No means no! No means no!"

"So this rally is actually going to stop those weirdos from harassing you?" Eric said.

Donna squinted at him. "What, you think it won't?"

"Oh! No, I mean--I didn't mean it like that. I was just asking."

"No, I think you were implying that women standing up for themselves isn't going to do anything."

Buddy shook his head. "No he wasn't. It's just that, even after these rallies, women still walk around the park feeling scared."

One of the girls, a big beefy one, marched over. "So you think it's our fault?"

"No!" Eric said. "It's just...these men you're talking about aren't going to listen to you."

"Bad people do bad things no matter what," Buddy explained. "They don't care about anybody."

"And no even walks in the park late at night anyway!" Eric finished.

Donna scowled at them. "Oh what the hell would you morons know about it?"

The beefy girl scoffed. "They're men. What did you expect?"

There was no point fighting this. Eric turned to Buddy. "You know what, let's just go."

"Yes," beefy girl taunted. "Run off like the cowardly little boys you are."

Eric scoffed. He couldn't help but take the bait. "Cowardly? You're all out here in a mob because you're AFRAID of being in the park. I would dare you to spread yourselves out, ALONE, to cover more ground in your little protest, but--" Eric tsked. 

A stout blonde girl shouted, "You guys are complete idiots! Just get out of here already! You're harassing us!" She turned around and yelled loudly, "These men are harassing us!"

"No we're not!" Buddy protested.

"Girls, girls," Donna called back in assurance. "Just let them be. They're no threat." Her eyes glinted at Buddy. "They're barely even men."

Buddy growled, his eyes filling with rage. "That's it. I've had it with your shit! You don't know half the crap I have to deal with practically every damn day of my life."

Donna chuckled. "Says Mr. Rich Guy over here."

"He's rich?" the beefy girl said with a hoot. "And he thinks he has problems? Oh boo hoo."

Eric laughed sarcastically. "Whatever, Buddy. None of these 'women' have anything going for them anyway. That's why they're here doing this. Let's go."

As soon as Eric turned away, the beefy girl shoved his back, hard. Buddy caught him before he fell.

"What are you doing?!" Buddy cried, helping Eric upright. "Don't touch him!"

"Don't touch him," beefy girl mocked. She reached over and pinched Eric's waist. 

Eric flinched. "Stop!"

The girls laughed. She went for his nipple area. That's when he slapped her away, and his hand accidentally grazed her breast.

They all gasped. 

"You touched her!" one of them said.

"Pervert!" accused another.

"I didn't mean to! She's pinching me!" Eric shouted.

The beefy girl tried poking him again.

"No! Stop!"

"Leave him alone!" Buddy snarled, pushing the girl's hand down.

"Now you know how we feel," she said. "They never stop when we say no."

The other girls moved in. Donna nervously scanned the now desolate area. 

"Shirley," she said to the beefy girl, "what are you doing?"

"These boys need to learn a lesson," Shirley replied, inching closer to Eric. "Especially this one. He's your ex isn't he? He deserves a little pain after what he did to you. _And_ for what he said to me."

"And the rich boy might be generous enough to donate for our cause, don't ya think?" a brunette in the group suggested. 

Eric's heart was pounding hard now. They were in danger, and outnumbered.

Buddy stepped in front of him, acting as a shield. "Look, you want my money, you can have it," he said. "Just let us through."

Shirley smirked and roared, "Let's get them, sisters!" 

The stout blonde yanked Buddy out of the way so Shirley could get to Eric. 

Eric struggled in her grasp. "No! No!" he begged.

"That's right, you pervert!" Shirley made a grab for his belt buckle. "No means no!"

"STOP!" Buddy yelled, trying to reach Eric amidst the chaos. Two girls were going through his pants thoroughly and had come up with his wallet. They continued on with their groping. 

"Ok! Ok! Stop this! You guys!" Donna bellowed, trying to get Eric. She was pushed away so hard that she fell on her side with a thud. "OWW!"

"Back off traitor," someone snapped.

Donna searched desperately, then got up and ran off in another direction. 

Three muscled women had Eric pinned to the ground. His jacket was already thrown away, and they were busy tearing his shirt apart. Eric screamed for help.

"Not such a tough guy now, are you?" Shirley taunted, her hand lowering below his abdomen. 

Eric freed his leg and used it to kick Shirley strongly in the mouth. She screeched and one of the girls stomped on his stomach, while the others stepped all over his legs so he wouldn't be able to get up. Shirley, her gums bleeding, took back control and knocked Eric's head down with a punch. The other girls scratched, hit, and stomped furiously over him. Shirley took this opportunity to finish removing his pants. 

The girls with Buddy shrieked as he swung his fists at them. But they were still putting up a fight, and three against one was quite the struggle. 

One of the women holding Eric down yelped, "Donna! She's on the phone!"

"Get her!" Shirley growled.

The girl raced toward Donna at the nearest payphone. Donna, with wide eyes, dropped the receiver and ran away as fast as she could.

In the meantime, Shirley and the other two had busied themselves with Eric. They laughed at his tears and humiliation, while making derogatory comments about him and his size. 

"Stop," Eric cried weakly, his body flushed with unwanted heat. "Stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He sobbed. "Just please stop."

Shirley chuckled and grabbed one of the poster signs on the ground. "You're pathetic."

"NO! NO! NO!" Eric began screaming and writhing as soon as she pointed the end of the stick toward him. He was whacked once again by the other girls.

"No?" Shirley hissed, her eyes so full of murderous hate and fury that they were practically red. "He never listened when **I** said no. So why the hell should--"

"Hey! HEY!" a deep voice shouted in the distance.

"Shit!" some of the girls whispered.

A couple of men and a woman were rushing to them, their faces filled with alarm. 

"What the hell is going on?" the other man said. He spotted both of the boys, and his jaw dropped in horror. "Holy shit!"

The sound of police sirens approached. Eric's heart was pounding rapidly and the air was freezing. Pain was everywhere, his vision was spotty, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

The girls let him go. He was free, but couldn't move. He felt someone cover him with a blanket. Or maybe it was a coat. He didn't know. 

"Eric..." Buddy's voice sounded hoarse. 

Eric slowly turned his head to see his beaten up friend somewhat crawling forward. His clothes were torn off, but unlike Eric, he still had his boxers on. Buddy collapsed on the ground next to him, his fingers brushed against Eric's arm. 

There was a lot of commotion and yelling going around. Someone was asking him if he was ok. 

Maybe the police had finally arrived. Eric thought he could see a man wearing a black uniform, and maybe he saw Shirley being tackled down and cuffed, but through his dizziness, he wouldn't know for sure. What he did know was that he and Buddy were saved. Exhausted, Eric let himself drift away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...let's start at the beginning. 
> 
> As you noticed, some titles have been changed to center more around Eric.  
> At this point, Donna's behavior has gotten worse, to the point where even close friends like Hyde are disapproving. He's been keeping Eric's words in mind too.  
> Eric's kind of a pushover in the show, and that allows Donna to keep her place in the basement and among their friends. But since he isn't in this story, I figured it'd make sense for Donna to be more irritable. She's used to getting her way when it comes to Eric. As you can see, Jackie, and even RHONDA, are not impressed. They're much closer to Eric now than they are with her at this point, since they all spend so much time together. Jackie and Rhonda are also friends. 
> 
> About Rhonda, her exercising and weight loss has to do with her health and will probably be mentioned again in the next chapter with a little more detail. Rhonda is confident no matter what body type she has or had, so it's not about insecurity because that's totally OOC for her. I just wanted to make that clear. Her figure in "It's A Wonderful Life" was sort of inspiration, but she's not gonna end up that slim by the end of this story lol.
> 
> I also wouldn't say Donna totally hates on queers but...she does degrade women she's threatened by while calling herself a feminist so..lol it fits.
> 
> Oh my god, the fucking SAT episode. It's one out of the few episodes of the show I rarely re-watch. Another way to tilt the scale in Donna's favor, another way to show just how unbalanced they are, and how this imbalance always causes issues, but of course has to be brushed off because: generic fans.  
> Anyway I made sure each character got the score they deserved, and was realistic for the way things were turning out in the fic. Kelso, Fez, and Hyde are kept the same. I was generous enough to give Donna the 20 extra points rather than just the 800. She wasn't doing so well during her time with Casey, so it makes sense she'd lack on the SATs here. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Eric and Buddy are getting closer. Even Uncle Marty catches on, and he's never actually met Buddy. I really love the idea of Marty being close to Eric, I can picture them with similar qualities and that's why Red is the way he is with them both.  
> Now let's discuss the final section. At this point Eric is starting to feel more comfortable with himself and Buddy. But just when he's about to reveal something important, the feminists show up. That 70s Show REALLY brings out the anti feminist in me, like ten times more than usual. For obvious reasons. Eric and Buddy may have missed the point of what feminists rallies are for, and to be physically attacked for it is unfortunately realistic.  
> I know "Let's Spend the Night Together" is in season 7, but I had to include it here to prove just how fucking WRONG it was. It wasn't even funny, it was annoying. But the actual seriousness of something like that, some of the dialogue (which I did use from the show btw) is just...horrifying. Let's replace Eric with Jackie or Donna and have a bunch of grown men chase and strip her down. Like, the double standards are SO annoying and there are literally women in OUR TIME that have this fucked up mentality, and they are apparently feminists. Donna was incredibly pathetic in that episode too. For the fic, I wrote it to give her sort of a wake up call. Just a little bit. I don't believe she'd be THAT horrible of a person. 
> 
> So the chapter ends in a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, though that was also kind of the idea. There'll be no more of that and we'll get more ExB next chapter, as it will be the final one. I hope you like their development, because I loved writing them. If only, if only lol. If they did happen, this is the way I'd picture it.  
> I have finals so expect more than a week or so for the next upload. Thanks so much for your patience! :)


	7. Season 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter! Of course it's gonna be the longest one ;) Enjoy!

_"I think he's waking up."_

_"That didn't take too long."_

_"Thank god."_

 

Eric stirred, hearing two very familiar but distorted voices near him. When he opened his eyes, the first person to come to focus was....

"Kelso?" Eric murmured, his head still pounding.

Kelso laughed in relief, his palm over Eric's hand. "Hey buddy, you're ok."

_Buddy..._

"Buddy..." Eric groaned, incoherent. "Buddy..."

"I'm here."

Eric turned his head left to see Buddy awake on a hospital bed. His right cheek was swollen near his eye and the rest of him was just as bruised, but the cuts and wounds had been bandaged, and he had an ice pack sitting beside him. Eric blinked as his senses returned and he realized where he was. He looked down at himself, also injured if not more, but his wounds tended to. What a relief it was to be clothed in a gown and lying among soft, warm, hospital bed sheets rather than ice cold pavement. 

"What...what happened?" Eric sighed, the exhaustion still lingering. 

"You don't remember?" Kelso asked.

Unfortunately, Eric did remember everything. It would have been better to forget. But Kelso reminded him of what happened anyway. Shirley and the rest of the "uggos", as Kelso put it, had been caught and taken in. Donna had been the one to call the police, and when they arrived she gave them her statement. 

"They're going away, so no worries there," Kelso finished with a chuckle. "It's a good thing too because MAN were those some of the ugliest chicks I've ever seen. I'd feel sorry for the dudes that would've had to put up with all that, so good riddance!"

Eric wanted to laugh at the joke, he really did. But all he could do was burst into tears. What Shirley and the others had done, what they were ABOUT to do right before they were caught, and the image of Buddy fighting and constantly trying to reach him was overwhelmingly upsetting. Kelso held him in his arms and let him cry.

"Eric," Buddy said, his voice wavering. "It's over. They're gone."

"Yeah they got what was coming to them," Kelso agreed, now serious. "If I was a cop, I swear I would have done worse than just arrest them." Eric felt him shudder in contempt.

Eric's parents arrived followed by the rest of the gang. Kelso's face furrowed in discomfort as soon as Jackie entered the room. He moved aside to let Eric's mother fuss over her son while everyone else moved back and forth from Eric to Buddy, making sure they were both well. Red was very angry and asked the boys why they were even at a feminist rally in the first place. He grumbled on and on, wishing he could have had a "word" with a few of those women, who were simply no good to society anyway.

"Useless, those damn idiots," Red griped. "If only they'd get off their asses and worked a real job like the rest of us. There's your equality right there!"

"Eric, honey..." his mother whimpered, concerned. "Are you sure you're ok? The girls, did they--"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Eric whispered in a rush. It was very shameful, and he didn't want to rehash details with all his friends present in the room. 

Red cleared his throat, uncomfortable and looking a little sorry. "Yes, well...uh, that's fine. We already know everything anyway, so...there's no point in thinking about it more than you should."

Kitty wrinkled her brow. "But Red--"

"Mrs. Forman, I think now's not a good time," Hyde said. He had been sitting on a chair by Eric's bed.

"Eric!" Laurie called, hurrying into the room. 

"Laurie?" Eric said, surprised. He never thought _she_ would actually come and see him.

"Sorry I'm late. The police had some questions for me about Donna."

With a worried face, Laurie looked over both beds, then sighed. She gave Eric a quick hug, which surprised him even more, then went over to Buddy's side and let him know that his mother was on her way after making a stop for coffee. Buddy groaned.

Laurie smiled a little, seeming relieved. "Well...at least it's not so bad. You're alive. Beaten by a bunch of crazy girls sure, but alive. Maybe TRY putting up a stronger fight next time."

Eric rolled his eyes. It was just Laurie being Laurie again.

Jackie scoffed. "Oh please. You were scared out of your freaking mind back at the house--"

"YOU are such a little liar!" Laurie interrupted with a high pitched giggle, but the pink in her cheeks gave it all away. Apparently, Laurie actually cared about her younger brother, and Eric couldn't lie, it felt kind of nice. But then she went on to taunt Jackie some more. "Little upset because your boyfriend cheated on you? Again?"

"What?" everyone exclaimed. Jackie's face reddened deeply, Kelso huffed in annoyance, and Hyde looked like he was ready to kick someone's ass. Fez looked nervous, yet a bit excited over the added drama, and Rhonda was prepared to intercept if a cat-fight broke out.

Red grumbled, "Oh for the love of God--"

Buddy's mother bustled inside, looking professional and neat with a cup of coffee in hand. "Oh sweetheart, you're safe!" She ignored everybody else, went over to his side, pushed past Fez and Rhonda, and kissed her son on the forehead.

Buddy bristled. "Mom, did you really need the coffee?"

"Why yes I did! What were you thinking getting yourself hurt out in the cold at this time of night?"

Eric scowled.

Buddy, exasperated yet used to his mother's illogical behavior, ignored her question and asked instead, "Where's Dad?"

Eric leaned his head back on his pillow. He already predicted an answer to that, and it wasn't going to be one Buddy liked.

"Oh he can't make it, but don't you worry, he will sue those girls out of every penny they have. Disgusting! Where has this world gone to? It seems like there are less and less decent women running around lately, don't you agree?" She finally looked at Eric's mother. "Tell me Kitty, why is that? How am I to find a nice young girl for my boy when they've all turned into such sickening tramps? Delinquent floozies I tell you!"

As the two women discussed it, Buddy sniffled and tried not to let the fact that his father barely gave a shit bother him. Eric wished he had the energy to lift himself off this stupid mattress to go and comfort his friend. 

~~~

The witnesses that had found Eric and Buddy came by and were satisfied to see that the boys were ok. Eric would forever be grateful for the rescue, considering what could have become of them if those three hadn't shown up.

Afterwards, the parents went out to speak to the doctor, leaving the kids in the room alone to argue. 

"It's not what she made it sound like!" Kelso complained.

"Oh really?" Laurie replied, simpering. "But you did cheat on her didn't you--"

"That was NONE of your fucking business you lousy whore," Jackie snarled.

"Hey, you two were in MY house, talking loud enough for MY ears to hear everything anyway. You want your little privacy, get it somewhere else. Bitch." Laurie gave Jackie a poke on the shoulder.

"Hey, that's enough fighting for one night," Fez piped up.

Rhonda shook her head. "No need for you to get involved Coco Puff, I got this." She marched over to the girls. "Hey! I may not be as big as I used to be, but I can still knock the two of you away from each other with a swing of one arm, so..."

Laurie and Jackie took a step back from each other, still glowering.

Hyde cleared his throat, his arms crossed in front of him, humorless. "Kelso, do you mind telling us what the hell is going on?"

Jackie spoke before Kelso could, "Ok look you guys, it's not that big of a deal. Michael never CHEATED on me like Laurie is saying. I trust him on that. I really do. He just..." Jackie looked back at Kelso, unable to finish.

Kelso lowered his head, embarrassed, and mumbled, "I met someone else. And I...really, _really_  like her. That's all."

"What, you mean that 'Brody' chick you always go meet at the library?" Hyde asked sarcastically.

"Her name isn't Brody! It's..." Kelso sighed. "It's Brooke. Brooke Rockwell."

"Wait what?!" Laurie yipped in surprise, as did the rest of the gang. Eric grimaced at the news.

Like Laurie, Brooke was a senior at Point Place High when Eric and his friends were freshman. She was Valedictorian of her graduating class and was popular for not only her beauty, but also her grace and intelligence, which was a rare occurrence at their school. You were usually known for your good looks, money, and athleticism, and unnoticed or bullied for being too nerdy, poor, and plain.

Brooke was always kind to everyone, to the point where she even held Laurie's respect, but Eric had found her intimidating and kind of rude sometimes. He knew because he went to her for tutoring after she had befriended Donna that year. One day, instead of helping him with his reading homework, Brooke had given Eric a tough lecture on respecting girls after she heard that he had pantsed Donna during a game of basketball with the other guys. It had been funny at the time, so he didn't understand what was wrong. But Brooke was so hard on him that she actually brought Eric to tears, and the other tutors laughed at him. She then forced him to go apologize to Donna. It was humiliating, but back then, Eric did have a mind to be on Donna's good side at all times. 

Now he was not so happy to know that Kelso was crushing on a girl as arrogant as Brooke Rockwell. It was possible though, that this was only a one sided thing, knowing Brooke only went for brainy men. Men the complete opposite of Kelso.

Laurie must have thought along the same lines because she said, "Why the fuck would Brooke want to date an idiot loser like you?"

"Shut up!" Kelso barked. "We're not dating, but I do like her, and she said she feels the same way. She's working at the library and, like, I can actually learn things from her. She's not only smart, but super hot too, and I never thought I'd say this, but I actually like going to the library now!"

"Huh," Hyde said. "Yeah, it makes sense. You have been getting less dumber lately."

Kelso pointed at him. "Thank you, Hyde!"

"I mean, you're still a moron, and a huge dillhole though so...she's got her work cut out for her." Hyde laughed and Kelso sulked.

"Jackie," Rhonda said, "you're ok with this?"

Jackie nodded, trying to look casual about the fact that Kelso had never felt this deeply about her like he did with Brooke. "Yeah. What we had wasn't...what I thought. I think I'm ready to move on." She glanced at the direction where Eric and Hyde were, then took a deep refreshing breath. "So yeah. It's a little weird, but everything's gonna be fine. We swear."

"Good," Eric mumbled from the bed, giving both his friends a small smile. It was impressive. On one hand, he was really glad Kelso hadn't cheated on Jackie. On the other, they had both shown significant growth by discussing their relationship and mutually breaking it off. He never thought he'd ever see such maturity with people like Jackie and Kelso.

"Well I'm glad," Buddy remarked. "Finally we won't have to listen to you guys fight about....well, everything."

Hyde chuckled, relaxing. 

Right then, the door opened. Everyone expected it to be the Formans or maybe some doctors, but no.

It was Donna.

Eric swallowed down bile as Jackie immediately began shouting angrily, "WHAT are YOU doing here?!"

Donna, who looked like she'd been dragged all over the place, answered in a quiet voice, "I'm only here to see how they're doing." She went silent for a moment, then added, "I called the police--"

"I don't care!" Jackie cried. "You still let this happen. How could you?"

Laurie and Rhonda stood by Jackie, glaring.

Donna seemed lost. "Jackie, I didn't know it would go this far--"

"No! You know Donna, you used to give me such a hard time for not wanting to go to your  rallies, and you even called me brainless and stupid and that no one should ever look up to someone like me, just because I don't care about feminism like you do. Well if THIS--" she pointed back at the injured boys-- "is what being a feminist is all about, then I don't want any part in it."

"That's not what it's about, I swear!" Donna exclaimed. "It was a huge mistake--"

"A mistake?" Buddy questioned incredulously.

Eric turned his head away and decided to wait it out. He just didn't have the energy, and he couldn't let his blood boil over Donna anymore.

Fez wrinkled his forehead. "Oh I agree. It was no mistake."

Rhonda laughed coldly. "I know first hand you are not what you think you are, Pinciotti. So I say give it up, or join a cell with the rest of your band of bitches."

Eric knew perfectly well what Rhonda had meant by her first statement. Weeks ago, she and Fez had gone to the mall to visit Jackie at the Cheese Palace and then do some shopping. Rhonda had to use the restroom, so Fez took some time browsing a chocolate stand. Donna approached the stand with Casey a minute later, and when Fez asked them what type of chocolate box he should get his girlfriend, Casey had given him unsolicited advice on how to skip the gifts and essentially force himself on Rhonda because it "gets to the point." Donna had sneered and added, "Yeah with a girl like  _Rhonda_ , it just might work." 

Rhonda stood behind them long enough to overhear this, and when confronted, Donna had barely apologized and just replied, "Sorry, like, I know the words are wrong but they sound so perfect coming out of his mouth!"

Donna was lucky there were mall security guards standing nearby, because Rhonda would have been satisfied in snapping her in half right then and there.

Donna hung her head in shame and fidgeted with her fingers. "No. I...I know what happened was totally not ok in any way. I just need to talk to Eric and Buddy for a moment. Alone, please."

The gang turned to them for confirmation. Buddy glanced at Eric, and when he reluctantly nodded, Buddy did too.

One by one, they all began to exit. Rhonda shoved her shoulder against Donna's on the way out. Laurie smiled snidely and said in her most innocent voice, "I made sure to put in a _good_ word with the police about you."

Hyde ignored Donna completely and shut the door behind him. 

Donna breathed deeply, her eyes wet. "Are you ok?" she asked them both.

They didn't answer.

Donna continued, "I'm...I don't even know what to say. I'm really REALLY sorry, for the whole night. I feel like it's all my fault. I honestly should have just ignored you guys from the start, and none of this would have happened. It was really scary and I did try what I could to stop them--"

"Donna," Eric spoke quietly, "I wouldn't say it was all your fault. You didn't attack us the way Shirley did. If you hadn't called for help, they would have done worse..." His throat caught.

"So thank you," Buddy finished. "At least for that."

Donna blinked tears out. "This isn't what I stand for. No matter what anyone says, this isn't what I want."

"I know," Eric said. "But Donna, you could be just as cruel as them. And the things you say, they affect people."

"I understand." Donna went up to Eric's bed. "Eric, what Shirley did to you...I don't know if sorry even makes up for it. You too, Buddy. For all the times I called you names, I...I'm really not like that. It was crappy of me and I won't do it again."

Buddy gave her a simple nod. "I appreciate it."

She faced Eric again. "I've been thinking about what you said, about me being--difficult--about our breakup, and, you were right. I thought I was fine and that, even though things weren't going to be like before, we could still be friends and it'll all work out somehow. But...when you started dating again--only a month after we broke up--I..." She shrugged, dismally. "...it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do so...I hurt you, because I was hurt. But it wasn't fair to you, and I get that now."

Despite the growing pain his body was in, Eric's mind felt somewhat lighter. "Thank you, Donna. And you know, I'm sorry for the times I stepped out of line. I think you know what I'm talking about."

Donna sniffled and forced out a laugh. "Oh yeah, yeah."

"And just so you know, it wasn't easy for me at first either. Before Katie I felt...I don't know, like I missed you. I missed you being around like before, but not like when we were going out, or even after. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I missed your friendship."

Donna nodded, her eyes welling up again. "I agree. We'd been friends since we were kids. It was fun. If only we hadn't..." Her voice withered into the silence.

Eric closed his eyes. "What could have been, right?"

"Yeah. What could have been."

~~~

After Donna left, a nurse came in and gave both boys a dose of pain medication. The police needed to clarify a few things, then finally headed on their way. Eric's parents bid Eric and Buddy goodbye and would be back in the morning to take them home. Buddy's mother had already left twenty minutes early, because to her, having a hot soak and some wine was very important in her nightly routine of relaxation. 

Eric awoke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, his limbs giving off a dull ache. He had a dream--no a nightmare--that Shirley was tearing his insides out, and all he could hear was Buddy in the background, being tortured and screaming out his name.

"Eric?" Buddy asked in a hushed voice. "You ok? Do you need the nurse?"

Eric took a deep breath. "No. I'm fine."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Just a bad dream."

"Same here. I can't sleep. Was it about them?"

"What else would it be?" Eric felt shaky and close to tears again. "Why did this have to happen?"

Buddy carefully got out of his bed and went over to Eric's side. With a soft hand, he pushed Eric's long bangs out of the way and felt the skin on his forehead. "You're warm."

Buddy's hand trailed down the side of his face, and Eric leaned in to the touch. 

"How are you standing?" Eric asked groggily.

Buddy chuckled. "I've been awake for a while now. Pain's going away."

"What were you doing awake?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"A lot of things."

Eric gulped. "I don't want to sleep. I keep seeing her. I can't..." He put his hand over Buddy's.

Buddy caressed him. "It's ok. I'm here, and she's not."

"I'm sorry," Eric wept. "I couldn't do anything--"

"Don't talk like that, Eric. It was us against all of them. There was nothing we could do."

Buddy stood there a while until Eric calmed down. 

"Don't go," Eric whispered, fearing Buddy would go back to his bed and leave him alone with his thoughts of Shirley. 

"I'm not going anywhere."

Eric moved aside, the bed wide enough for another slim body like Buddy's to squeeze in. Buddy got comfortable and pulled the covers over them both. Upon closer inspection, Eric noticed one of the girls had left a hickey mark on Buddy's neck. He felt it tentatively. Eric probably looked worse--he could feel the swell of a bite one of the girls had put on his lip--but he wouldn't know until he stood in front of a mirror.

They lay wrapped together, finally safe. Buddy exhaled heavily. "What a night," he muttered. 

"Yeah," Eric agreed, feeling a myriad of unexplainable emotions for the other boy. "I'm glad you're here."

Buddy smiled. "Me too."

"Buddy..."

"Yeah?"

"About college and...what I was about to say. About us living together."

Eric felt Buddy tense a bit. "Yeah?" he said, hesitantly. 

"I wanna do it. I want to stay with you." _And go to school with you and have a future with you, because what I really want is...you._ But all he could manage was, "I want us to be together for...a long time." Eric's cheeks flushed, but thankfully it was too dim for Buddy to see.

Buddy relaxed and touched the front of his head with Eric's. "Ok."

Eric did not protest. Everything about this felt right, like it was meant to be. He closed his eyes and was able to fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

The incident spread throughout town, and what had once started off as a fairly good school year, had become strenuous. No one would shut up about Eric, Buddy, or Donna. Some even started taking sides and participated in acts of bullying. 

Mitch Miller, a short loser who worked with (and idolized) Donna on the school paper, started picking on Eric for being molested like a girl. Fez, who was present at one time, had angrily snapped in Eric's defense, which only provoked Mitch to make fun of Fez's accent and foreign background. Eric felt extremely pathetic and humiliated, and Mitch got so loud sometimes too. It wasn't until Hyde, Kelso, and even Rhonda, got to cornering him with threats did Mitch finally back down. 

Buddy had his own issues with certain students that didn't like him and told Eric he couldn't wait to just get the hell out of Point Place all together.

Donna was kicked out of her girls-only book club and eventually, the school newspaper. A couple of the club members were abuse victims themselves and didn't approve of the group Donna was with, or the hypocrisy of the entire situation. Lisa felt the same way, and with the principal's consent, she adamantly dismissed Donna from her duties as editor. When Mitch whined, Lisa threatened to kick him out too. 

Donna made use of her new free time at the radio station, doing as much as she could to pay the reparations she owed to the Formans. This resulted in her missing limited dating time with Casey, but he was always out of town anyway. Seeing the opportunity, Casey decided to take a longer leave of absence. 

Laurie was happy that her "word" to the police had worked, and Eric was also happy to acknowledge that he had a sister. Donna was a little annoyed, but in the end, she accepted that this was probably fair, and it was better than being in jail anyway.

Bob was deeply ashamed and had visited the Forman house to apologize on Donna's behalf. He had never been on board with his daughter going to those rallies and being influenced by erratic behavior like Midge had been. Before he had been completely against the women's movement, but then he met Joanne, his new girlfriend who held progressive beliefs herself, but understood what real respect between the sexes truly meant. For this reason, she steered away from most of the toxic women's groups around Point Place. Bob wished Donna would have talked to Joanne more, but Donna held too much resentment and missed her mother more than ever.

Mrs. Morgan had kept her word that Mr. Morgan would sue those girls and the organization they were with out of everything. It was going to be a long ongoing process, but Buddy didn't really care as long as the girls stayed far away from the rest of civilization.

Donna eventually finished her payments, and over the next couple months, rumors at school and the town began to fade. With the help of their friends, Eric and Buddy were finally able to move forward.

* * *

 

**Everybody Loves ~~Casey~~  Brooke **

The Formans were hosting a Valentine's Day couples gathering at their house. The gang would naturally be present as they always were, and Kitty had invited some other guests including Bob, Joanne, Donna, and Casey Kelso, who was finally back in town after almost a month and a half out of it.

First words when Casey saw Eric were, "Hey, Foreplay. Neat hair. Growing it out a little huh?" He ruffled Eric's new hair style into a mess, making him feel like a small kid again. He shoved Casey's hand out of the way, parted the front of his hair back to the side where it was, and excused himself.

Eric wasn't too happy to see his mother oogling inappropriately at what a "hunk" Casey had become. And it seemed Red was impressed with the knowledge Casey had gotten from the navy, because he congratulated Donna for finally finding herself a "real man." 

It irked Eric, but he hoped now that his parents saw how GREAT Casey apparently was, they'll no longer pester him about Donna. So maybe this was a blessing in disguise. 

Rhonda and Fez made it a point to ignore Casey's presence completely. And when Casey noted how "fine" Rhonda had been looking lately, Rhonda only glared back. 

Kelso introduced everyone to his date, Brooke Rockwell. Brooke was happy to meet the gang formally, though she did remember their faces from her time at Point Place High. The only one that was completely new to her was Jackie's, since she was still in middle school when Brooke graduated.

Brooke definitely remembered Laurie, and they even shared a hug. She was happy to see Laurie doing better since their graduating year, which made Laurie beam. Apparently, the two shared a private history of ups and downs throughout high school, but Eric was relieved that Laurie would now have a real non-whorish friend in her life. 

Donna was happy to see Brooke too, and they chatted and giggled by the punch bowl. Eric stood behind the bar, watching them in disdain.

Buddy nudged him with a playful smirk. "Aren't you going to go say hi?"

"To who?" Eric replied coolly. 

"You know."

"There's nothing to say. She never liked me." Truthfully, it upset Eric. He felt that there must be something very wrong with him to make even the most like-able of people treat him like dirt.

Buddy traced a finger over Eric's hand. "Come on, Eric. I'm sure she forgot all about that. She's really cool. I'm surprised Kelso was able to get a foot near someone like her."

"Well I didn't forget. And that's the whole thing. It's not fair that--" Eric stopped, feeling stupid. "--never mind."

"What?" Buddy insisted. "Tell me."

"It's dumb."

"I already know it's not."

Eric frowned sadly. "It's just...everybody thinks she's this great person, but she made me feel like I was less than dog crap. She told me I was dumb, and that I should thank God that any live girl would ever want to get near a...guy like me. And yeah I was a lot skinnier and maybe stupider and..." Eric's voice lowered shamefully, "...not attractive. Not that I think I improved by much now, but I was, like, a kid and...and well I can't really say anything about it anymore. I know I should just get over it because it was a long time ago, but I can't."

Buddy motioned for Eric to follow him into the den. No one was there and it allowed for privacy.

"Look," Buddy said, "what Brooke did to you was harsh, but I still think you should give her another chance. Like you said, you were young, but so was she."

Eric knew it. Even Buddy couldn't always understand everything. He swallowed, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer. Maybe he could slip upstairs and wait the rest of the party out.

Buddy seemed to read his mind because he added, "But I'm not telling you to let this go because you really shouldn't. Kelso's serious about her, and you can tell because he's really trying to make a good impression for once. I think it would hurt him if his oldest friend didn't even try to get along with the girl he cares so much for."

Eric managed a scoff, though weakly.

"Eric, you need to start fresh with her, and you should tell her that she overreacted and hurt you. Not now, but when the time's right, do it."

This time, Eric did smile. Buddy did understand, and he was trying to make things right.

"And hey," Buddy said, "you managed to work things out with Jackie. Who says you can't do the same with Brooke?"

Eric chuckled. "Why does Kelso always have to date such difficult women?"

Buddy laughed and inched closer, interlocking his fingers with Eric's. "Who knows? I'd say he's a pretty 'difficult' guy."

"Maybe opposites attract?"

"More like polar opposites."

They giggled.

Buddy stroked Eric's hand with his thumb. "Though...we're not very opposite."

Eric, with a fluttering chest, bravely tucked Buddy's hair behind his ear. "No," he replied in a soft tone, "that won't apply with us."

Buddy regarded him with his beautifully warm eyes. "She was dead wrong."

"Huh?"

"You were never dumb, and anyone would be lucky to be with you. I know I would." Buddy pulled him closer and whispered huskily in his ear, "You're damn attractive, Eric. The best I've ever met."

Eric blushed deeply and had to take a second to pull himself together. Buddy smiled at Eric's flustering expression until footsteps approached the den. Eric and Buddy backed away from each other and assumed normal posture. Or as normal as they could get.

Red walked in, narrowing his eyes at the boys. "I thought I heard voices back here." His frown deepened at the muddled sight of his son. "I don't know what's going on, but you two need to get your asses back into that party and out of my den. Now."

He sounded sterner than usual, so Eric and Buddy had no choice but to obey without question.

~~~

Eric was in a much better mood when he approached Brooke. He didn't even have to say the first word because her face brightened as soon as she saw him.

"Eric! It's really you," she said with a laugh. "I saw you but I never got a chance to come and say hi. Wow, you've grown so nicely!"

Eric cleared his throat, a little nervous. "It's good to see you again, Brooke."

"Is it?" Brooke smiled knowingly. "Because when I walked in, you didn't seem too happy to see me."

Eric turned pink. This wasn't working the way he thought it would. He had already been rude without realizing it.

"Oh, no, no," Eric assured hastily. "That was just...bad punch."

Brooke sighed. "Eric, we left each other on the wrong foot. I didn't forget that, and you didn't either. That's the other reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I want to apologize for what I said to you back then. I went too far and you didn't deserve that much scolding." She chuckled. "God, every time I think about my younger self I just wanna go back in time and bonk her on the head for being so high and mighty all the time. I was so full of it, wasn't I?"

Eric smiled. _Only with me, but otherwise, you really did deserve all the praise you got._

"I'm sorry, Eric," Brooke finished, genuinely sweet. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Yeah," Eric replied, laughing in relief. "Yes, thank you. So much."

Brooke grinned, then became serious for a moment. "I heard about what happened with you and Buddy and..." She glanced at Donna at the other side of the room, chattering with an unresponsive Casey. Brooke huffed. "...yeah. I'm glad to see you guys are doing well."

Eric nodded. "Me too. Thanks." He then raised a playful brow at her. "So, you and Kelso huh?"

Brooke breathed in deeply, and smiled. "Yup. I guess so."

~~~

Feeling like a feather, Eric went back to the bar, where Hyde stood with a can of cold beer, the proud eighteen year old. Lucky bastard. He, Kelso, and Rhonda were now the only ones in the group who were allowed to drink legally. 

"Hey man," Hyde said. "Everything cool?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because Donna's pretty far gone. She's starting to lash out at people at dinner parties now."

 _Oh no_. "What did she do?"

"What did who do?" Kelso asked goofily, coming up behind Eric and grabbing a beer from the bar.

"Donna," Hyde answered. "I asked her if she and Casey were good and she got all insecure and told me to go to hell."

Kelso rolled his eyes. "That's because they're NOT good, man. Casey is bad news, and I'm saying this as his brother."

Eric frowned. "He doesn't, like, hurt her does he?"

"Well he's barely around for her. And when he comes back to town, he never tells her. Worse case scenario, he'll probably get bored and split for good soon." 

Hyde scoffed. "Maybe that's for the best." He then nodded at Eric. "Hey look Forman, uh, I just wanted to say, you know, with you and Donna breaking up and all, I wasn't very cool. So I'll sneak you up a couple beers later. To make up for it."

Eric grinned. Two apologies for him in one day, it must have been a record. "Sure thing, buddy."

"Awwww," Kelso teased, until Hyde threw him a hard fist to the arm.

While Kelso hissed, Hyde said to Eric, "Oh yeah, speaking of him. I don't mind if you wanna share your beer with Buddy. You two actually make a pretty good team."

"Oh, uh, ok."

"I mean it. You and Buddy...it's cool with me. Do what you want and it's no one's business." He smirked at Eric's blushed cheeks.

"Ok. Thanks Hyde," Eric responded in a hurry. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Kelso asked, his voice a bit strained as he continued rubbing his arm. 

"Beer," Hyde replied, handing Kelso another can. "For your arm."

Kelso gladly pressed the cool surface of the can onto the area where it throbbed. 

Brooke and Laurie were chatting privately in the den. Donna was in the dining room with Casey. The parents and other guests were probably scattered around the kitchen and patio. Where was everyone else?

Right then, Fez, Rhonda, and Buddy walked through the kitchen door and headed straight for the bar to join the rest of their friends. One group member, however, seemed to be missing.

Rhonda snickered. "You'd think Jackie would be more upset that she didn't have a date tonight, with it being Valentine's Day and all. Allegedly the 'holiest of days' of the year." 

"Where is she?" Hyde asked.

"The basement," Fez answered. "She said she left something there and wanted to look for it alone."

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Man, she still thinks Valentine's Day is holy? I've done the most unholy things every year on this day, and she has too."

"Well, she's not the only one without a date," Eric said. "Hyde doesn't have one."

"You and Buddy don't either," Kelso added.

Buddy chortled and Eric smiled with pressed lips. "Yeah. Right."

"I can't wait for the Molly Hatchet concert next month," Kelso said. "I'm taking Brooke, and I think we have a good shot at finally doing it."

Buddy shook his head. "Kelso, if you really want things to work out with her, uh, don't...do that."

Rhonda nodded as Fez wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah, why do you always have to do it anyway?" she said. "Have some pure, unsexual fun for once. Go out there and shake it up!" Then she clarified, "I meant dance. Please know that I meant dance. And when SHE'S ready, she'll come around. You don't wanna scare the poor girl away."

Kelso shrugged and relented. "Ok fine. I guess you're right. I mean, with Brooke, I feel like I can actually do all that, which is a pretty crazy thing for a guy like me."

"Oh Kelso, my friend," Fez said with a dreamy smile. "You love her."

Kelso seemed thoughtful. "I wanna do something special for her. Maybe before the concert."

Eric bobbed his head. "Yeah man, you should. The concert's gonna be in Kenosha right? Maybe you can take her someplace to eat? I don't know. Any ideas Hyde?...Hyde?" 

They looked back at the bar, but Hyde was no where in sight.

* * *

 

**Love, Wisconsin Style**

A week after Valentine's Day, Donna and Casey broke up. Or rather he broke up with HER in front of everyone.

Eric and his mother were at The Hub for ice cream after Eric's dentist appointment when Donna sauntered in, wobbling drunk, with Casey following close behind. Kitty was shocked to see that Donna had been underage drinking in the middle of a school day. Casey had just shrugged and ordered Donna some coffee. 

Of course Kitty had to tell Bob what was going on, and when Bob attempted to ground Donna, she lashed out at him for trying to keep Casey from her. Kitty ordered a house meeting in the Forman living room that included the parents with Donna and Casey. Eric and Laurie were also there, observing out of curiosity. 

Donna tried defending Casey, telling everyone that they loved each other, but Casey had made a face and shook his head no, saying that those were just meaningless words, and that this "fling" was getting too difficult to be worth any effort at all. He got up and headed to the door, stating that he had other, more easy going girls to see. 

Laurie snickered and Eric couldn't help but feel that second-hand embarrassment over how flippant Casey had been.

Donna was beet-red and in tears. Without listening to anyone, she stormed out through the kitchen door, passing by Jackie, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Rhonda, who were standing around pretending they hadn't heard a thing. 

~~~

Kitty shoved Eric toward the basement door, letting him know that she let Donna in and the matter was urgent. After some persuading, Eric headed downstairs, doubting anything good would come out of this.

Donna was waiting, her face still red from crying earlier. She was looking around the basement at the changes made and new seats added, then nodded hello when she noticed Eric coming down. 

"Hey," Donna spoke.

"Hey."

"Can I get anyone a snack?" Eric's mother called from upstairs. 

Eric huffed in annoyance. "Mom!"

"Right, right. Have to stop doing that." The door shut and footsteps scurried away. 

Eric asked gently, "So, um, how are you?"

Donna shook her head, weary. "Humiliated. I'm such an idiot. I got dumped in front of the whole world. I don't--I don't even know what I said to your mom at The Hub and I hate that she saw me like that." Her voice broke. "What is wrong with me?"

Eric sighed sympathetically. "Look, Donna, you went through a lot this year with your mom leaving and Joanne moving into your life. It's a lot for anyone to handle."

"I knew Casey was a jackass, but I fell for him anyway. It should have been me. I should have dumped HIM." She slumped down onto the couch, her fingers at her temples. "God, what have I done? The things I did for him, cutting school and work to be with him. I lost my job at the radio station last week and I-I'm so close to failing that I might not be able to graduate on time, never mind go to college."

_Yikes._

Donna sobbed. "What happened to me?"

A little uncomfortable, Eric sat on the cushion next to Donna and gave her an awkward pat on the back. "Hey, it's not the end of the world. Casey's gone, and you can move on now and make things better for yourself." 

_Kind of like what I did with you._

Donna leaned into him for a hug, crying. "Eric, I'm just--I'm so sorry. I put you through so much hell and you're still here. I'm sorry." She sobbed hard. "I was so stupid."

Eric made soothing motions on her back until Donna pulled away. She gazed at him tearfully, then drifted her lips towards his. 

Eric moved back before she could touch him. "Don't," he said, rigidly.

Donna startled and her face reddened even more with hurt. "Eric I--I thought...we should be together."

Eric felt a very familiar frustration arise in him. "What?"

"We could, like, forget all this stuff happened and--and start fresh."

_Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT._

"Forget everything?" Eric said. "Is that how you think things would work out? Just forgetting it all?"

Donna lowered her head. "I don't know. I just...I miss you."

"I don't think so."

Donna furrowed her brows angrily. "What would you know about how I feel anyway?!"

"I know enough. Casey breaks up with you and you come running back to me? I don't want to be anyone's second choice, especially not yours."

"But you're not!" Donna whined desperately. "Eric--"

"All I'd ever be for you is some guy you'd USE for comfort sex until you found someone else."

Donna cried, "No, I don't want that, Eric! I want you. Why can't you understand that?"

"Donna," Eric replied, calming down, "I loved you. As my friend, and as my girlfriend. I loved you even when our relationship ended. But I broke up with you because, in the end, we're too different. Our paths are different. We had good times but, we also had a lot of issues when we were together. And when you talked about a life that I had no part in, well, that was a deal breaker for me."

Donna shook her head rapidly. "That was all a mistake. I know that now. And I know why I acted out so much when you dated other people. Eric, I never stopped loving you."

"Well I stopped loving you."

Donna's mouth parted open, like she couldn't believe he would say something this brutal. Eric closed his eyes a moment, feeling like maybe he had gone too far with that one.

"I'm sorry, Donna. Things are just too different now."

Donna stared blankly at the floor, murmuring, "I lost everything. My family, my friends...you. Everyone."

"Donna--"

Donna scrambled toward the door. When she opened it, Eric's mother came tumbling in.

 _FUCK._  There was never any privacy in this house. 

Kitty acted like she hadn't been eavesdropping at all. "Oh! Oh where am I?" she said, pattering right out. Donna followed, now looking worse than ever, and shut the door behind her.

~~~

Eric's parents were very VERY angry with him for not accepting Donna back on the spot. Eric sat on one of the kitchen chairs, never hating them more than he had in this moment. 

"Dumbass!" his mother yelled at him. Not his father, but his _mother_.

Laurie stood near the hallway leading into the dining room, watching intensely. 

Eric clenched his jaw and said, "I have my reasons. And I think you know EXACTLY what those reasons are... _Mom_."

Kitty's eyes flashed at Eric's tone. "She's such a nice girl who loves you very much, and all you do is hurt her!"

"All I do? That's all **I** do?" Eric growled. "What about everything SHE'S done to me?"

"She saved your life!" Kitty snapped back. 

"Because she put it IN DANGER!!"

"ERIC!" Eric jerked at Red's deep bellow. 

"Dad," Eric said, lowering his voice, "why does Donna matter so much?"

"Like your mother said, she's a nice girl. And the only one willing to take you in. God knows no one else would," Red snarled nastily.

Eric tried not to take offense. "And what if there _is_ someone else?"

"Oh is that it? You think you can find someone BETTER? Are you too proud to take her back?" Red chuckled. "And what do YOU have to be so proud of?"

Eric felt his soul crushing. He thought he'd been doing everything right, making his dad proud of him for working hard, getting healthy, and thinking about his future. But that would only ever remain a dream. A hopeless, pointless dream.

Laurie took that instance to chime in, "Daddy that's cruel! Eric doesn't love Donna anymore, so why should he have to--"

"What the hell are YOU cutting in for?!" Red barked, causing Laurie to stumble back. "This has nothing to do with you! God damn it. I'll never understand why I was given such ungrateful and spineless brats to be my children."

Distraught, Laurie couldn't say anything else.

"I know what this is about," Kitty grumbled, all worked up. "It's about that--that Buddy Morgan-"

Red snapped his fingers and pointed at Eric. "That boy is not allowed a foot inside my house anymore." 

Eric couldn't hold his tears back for much longer. "No!"

"There's something going on there and I DON'T LIKE IT--"

Eric cried, his heart thudding, "You can't stop us from being friends! We're friends! Please Dad--"

"That's my final word." And that would be that.

Eric shook, feeling like he was being swallowed into a black hole. He knew nothing good would have come out of his chat with Donna, and that had been proven right almost instantaneously. 

Kitty nodded. "Buddy just isn't a good influence Eric. He's been steering you in the wrong direction. We, as your parents, think it's best if you two stayed away from each other."

Eric would hear none of it. Laurie tried saying something again, but one jarring look from Red had her taking another step back. 

"I--I'm just so very upset about this," Kitty stated in a hushed voice.

"I know Kitty," Red agreed with a sigh. "We're never gonna get him out of the house."

"Oh Red, he's just--he's just so darn stupid--"

In a fury, Eric got out of his chair and flipped it toward his parents. Laurie gasped and Red shouted when the chair almost tumbled onto a shrieking Kitty. Eric hadn't truly meant to aim it specifically at his mother, it just happened. Luckily she had backed away in time, but that didn't stop Red from stomping forward and giving his son a mighty slap across the face.

Laurie had both her hands clamped over her mouth and Kitty had her chest clutched, still too shocked to really register much of anything else.

Eric lost his words, all he could feel was the stinging on his cheek from Red's strong hands. It was the first time his father had ever actually hit him like this. 

Red stood firmly, his glaring eyes challenging Eric to even think about trying anything more. With a shaky breath, Eric ran out the sliding door and into his car, driving fast down the dark empty street.

~~~

When Buddy opened the door, Eric rushed into his arms and practically bawled over his shoulder. Buddy, ignoring the wary look from his mother, quickly led Eric into his bedroom to find out what was going on.

Buddy was very upset to hear about what had happened, and that he was no longer welcome in the Formans' home. Eric told Buddy he didn't care and that he'd find a way to fix this. Buddy continued holding Eric, and after an hour of reassuring words, Eric was able to breathe easier again.

Buddy provided Eric a change of clothes, since there was no way he'd be going back home for the night. After he finished dressing in pajamas and a satin robe, Eric spotted something familiar on one of Buddy's shelves. 

There was tapping on the door. Eric tore his eyes away from the item to let Buddy in, then went back to the shelf and picked up the thing he'd been looking at. 

"Buddy, is this..."

Buddy smiled, setting the extra blankets he'd been carrying down on the bed. Eric was holding a special edition _Spider-Man_ action figure, worn out from consistent use. He had gifted this to Buddy back in the sixth grade, the year they had first met. It was unfortunate that they grew apart come seventh grade, when money and looks had really begun shaping social status.

"You kept it this whole time," Eric said.

"I did."

"I thought...you'd throw it out."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, you know, we stopped being friends after that year..." Eric carefully placed the action figure back on the shelf the way it was. 

Buddy took Eric's hand and led him over to the mini sofa. They sat, and Buddy said, "To tell you the truth, I never wanted us to stop being friends."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, same here."

"Do you remember that day?" Buddy asked, placing his arm around Eric and pulling him close so they could cuddle. "It was raining and I had brought one of my favorite comic collections to show you, but then I dropped it, and some asshole eighth graders stomped all over it, right into the mud."

Eric chuckled. "I remember. You cried."

Buddy blushed. "Not my best moment, but yeah."

"You only brought it because I asked you to. And I felt like it was my fault that it got ruined. So I gave you Spidey, to make up for it."

They both laughed. Eric said, "Yeah, he was my favorite. I used to play with him a lot. But you were so excited when I pulled him out of my backpack that...I wanted you to have him. I knew he'd be in good hands. Turns out I was right."

Buddy smiled wistfully. "It was so crappy of me to just...ditch you after that year."

"It was what it was. I had my friends and you had yours."

"But I never stopped thinking about it...or about you."

Eric raised his brows. _Oh._

"Yeah," Buddy said shyly. "I had no idea what was happening at the time but, I-I think you were my first real crush."

Eric beamed, his heart racing rapidly. "Well...I think we're way past that stage now."

Buddy nodded, seriously. "We are. But now the question is...where will we go from here?"

Eric thought for a moment. Before, he might have avoided a question as straightforward as this at all costs, but with everything he had experienced in the past three years, Eric finally felt confident in the choice he was about to make.

Eric sat up so he could look at Buddy properly and said, "Anywhere we want. Together. Buddy..." He swallowed, nervous about what he would say next. "I never felt like I had someone, you know, really  _with_ me. And, I'm sorry, this is kind of hard for me to explain but, I feel like I keep having to force myself to be this other person that tries way too hard to impress everyone, and half the time it doesn't even work. But with you, everything comes natural, like breathing. Even though it scared me at first, you helped me come to terms with it all, and now it feels silly to have ever been scared at all. You--you're a real best friend. I care about you, and you're smart, sensitive, funny, and...very nice-looking."

Buddy chuckled, but he gazed at Eric with such tenderness and devotion, that Eric knew that nothing about this decision would ever be a mistake. This was it...this was what he wanted. He interlaced his fingers with Buddy's and shakily shifted nearer.

"I love you, Buddy."

Eric could see Buddy's eyes fill with joy and emotion. They touched foreheads, and Buddy cupped Eric's face, running his thumb along his warm cheek. 

"Eric," Buddy said, his voice catching. "I loved you from the start."

Eric closed the distance between them, gently pressing his soft lips on Buddy's. It was the first real kiss they had ever shared, intense and almost sensual. He was kissing the one he truly fell in love with, a moment Eric would never forget.

* * *

 

That night, Donna packed a bag and left a note to her father, letting him know that she didn't want to stay in Point Place anymore and was on her way to California to be with her mother. There was no chance for her to lift her failed grades back up in time to graduate, so she would attend a junior college next year to get her GED.

Donna wrote a separate note for Eric, telling him once again that she was sorry for everything, and after having had time to think, she understood his reasons for rejecting her. She said she would always appreciate the memories they had together, and would take his advice on making life better for herself.

Eric wrote her back, wishing her luck in whatever she planned to do. And when Hyde saw Eric writing, he snatched the note, saying he wanted to add something to it because he never got the chance to reconcile or say goodbye. Kelso wanted to sign it too before it was mailed out.

Once in a while, Eric would look up at Donna's house, not fully believing she was gone. They had lived next door to each other for what felt like forever, and now it was over. A huge change yes, but Eric didn't see it as such a bad thing. 

* * *

 

**Whole Lotta Love**

Eric met with Buddy every day. He still wasn't allowed to be seen in the house, but the gang covered for them, since Laurie had filled everyone in on what had happened. Hyde was out at the time and wished he could have been there to help, but both Eric and Laurie agreed it would have made things worse.

Eric avoided his dad as much as he could, but he did try apologizing to his mother many times. Nothing. She continued giving him the silent treatment. 

Buddy and Eric thought of ways to tell their friends that they were now a couple, but each time they got close to doing so, they chickened out. When not with friends, they were out on dates, doing schoolwork together in the public library (Brooke was very helpful), and playing games like basketball or cards, chess, building models, whatever fit the mood. 

One night after a date when the two were heading down to the basement from the driveway, Eric felt playful and daring enough to grab Buddy by the shirt and pin him against the wall outside the basement door. They made out heavily, giggling in between breaths. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, and Buddy pulled Eric back with him to lean against the basement door, not realizing that someone had left it slightly ajar...

They almost fell in, and when they caught their balance, still entwined, they saw--

"Oh my god!" cried Jackie, who was lying on the couch and had pulled away from making out with HYDE.

"Oh my god," Buddy and Eric echoed.

"Fuck," Hyde whispered, his body hovered over Jackie's, looking like a deer caught in headlights. But a quick reassessment had his lips aching to curl up.

They stared at one another, stunned. Fez and Rhonda rushed down the stairs from the kitchen, eagerly. 

"You guys," Fez was saying with a huge grin, "guess what just--"

Rhonda gasped and Fez froze, his smile unwavering. Hyde was still on top of Jackie. Eric and Buddy were fixed in their embrace. 

"I'm telling Kelso," he stated simply, and with Rhonda in hand, began running back up the stairs.

"NO!" Jackie screamed.

"You win, Hyde," they heard Rhonda faintly before the door slammed closed.

Jackie shoved Hyde away and grouched, "Get off me!" 

Hyde got up, his mouth still twitching at Eric and Buddy.

Eric let Buddy go, wondering what the hell was happening. _Hyde with....Jackie?!?_

"I can't believe what I just saw!" Jackie screeched at the boys while quickly standing next to Hyde. "Ew!"

Eric's face felt hot. "What YOU saw?!" he squeaked.

"Yeah," Buddy chimed, looking just as pink as Eric. "W-What the hell were YOU two doing?"

Hyde allowed himself to laugh. "I think this is something we should be asking _you_."

"Yes!" Jackie wholeheartedly agreed, "Don't make this about us! Eric you're....you...you guys are--are--"

"Gay, Jackie," Hyde said. "They're gay."

"Oh my god!" she repeated, higher pitched than before.

Eric felt like he'd melt into the floor. "No, no, I'm not gay! But I-I mean, I'm not....straight, either."

"Clearly!" Jackie squealed.

"I'm pretty gay," Buddy admitted, since there was no longer anything he could possibly do to hide that fact from them.

Hyde chuckled. "Jackie, why are you the only one that never saw this coming?"

"What?" Jackie said, glaring at him. "I'm the only one?"

"Wait, huh?" Buddy asked. Eric wondered the same. Hyde figuring it out wasn't a surprise, since he had hinted at it the month before, but everyone else?

"Yup," Hyde answered proudly. "They all owe me and Laurie ten each."

 _LAURIE?!_ "You guys bet on us?!" Eric shrieked, bewildered. _So that's what Rhonda meant when she said Hyde "won."_

"Yeah. We knew it would happen before the end of the month so--"

Jackie smacked Hyde's chest. "Oh shut up! You never told me about any of this!"

Hyde shrugged. "'Cause I knew you'd freak out."

"Ok fine, alright?" Buddy said. "Eric and I are together. There, you know."

"I can't believe it, this is so weird," Jackie muttered. 

Eric sighed, figuring this would be the case with her.

Buddy narrowed his eyes. "We're weird? What about you and Hyde? When did _that_  happen?"

"And why?" Eric added. "I mean, how? I never expected--I mean, Hyde, you never liked her like THAT."

It was true. Hyde really disliked Jackie before, but the two had become somewhat friends over the years. Hyde had taken Jackie to his sophomore prom and on one date during her breakup with Kelso, and even helped her through the Laurie/Kelso affair. They eventually learned to tolerate each other's company, but for it to escalate into THIS without any hint or warning...

Eric thought back. Maybe there had been hints. He just never noticed.

Jackie flushed, looking upset. "Whatever. It's a meaningless fling, we can stop whenever we want."

Hyde frowned, looking uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah."

Eric and Buddy eyed each other, and Buddy shook his head. There was no way this was just a "meaningless fling." 

In the end, both couples were quite the...shock. After some awkward silence, Buddy asked, "So, um, now what?"

~~~

The group eventually came to terms with the two new relationships. Kelso was astonished to hear his ex-girlfriend with one of his best friends and demanded to know if this was why he and Jackie agreed to break up. Hyde, after calling him a moron, reminded him of _Brooke_ , and then Kelso didn't complain about it anymore. 

Even though it wasn't a total surprise that Eric and Buddy were dating, it still ended up being a big deal because it was all completely new to the rest of the gang. They asked the boys many questions, most of them being inappropriate. Jackie would always scrunch her face when it came to that, but she did accept their relationship only because she really liked _them_. She even asked Eric if he dated Donna because she was "kind of like a man." Eric said no.

During a circle, Kelso warned the guys not to start hitting on him or anything, but wouldn't blame them if they did because it just couldn't be helped. Eric and Buddy responded by chucking things at his head.

Laurie teased Eric and Buddy relentlessly in the beginning, cracking jokes that embarrassed them, but she never said anything to Red or Kitty about it, to Eric's relief.

Senior prom came and went. It had taken place in a nicer outdoor venue, separate from the sophomores and juniors. The gang dressed very formally, which excited Jackie very much to go with Hyde. Some of the other cheerleaders glared daggers at her going publicly with someone so "low." They already judged Jackie for spending so much time with the basement crew, but Jackie stopped giving a shit about them because she knew who her real friends were. Also, a couple of those girls would never admit that they had had a couple secret flings here and there with Hyde in the past. 

Hyde looked less grumpy than the first time he had come to prom with Jackie. In fact, he was pretty mellow the whole time.

Brooke had a lot of fun, since the night brought back memories of her own senior prom. Kelso asked her which was better, then or now, and with a sweet smile and a kiss, she answered, "Now."

Eric and Buddy went together, making sure they stayed low-key. They found a spot where they could slow dance, and it was better than any dream Eric ever had. This was Buddy's first ever prom and he kissed Eric deeply, having the time of his life.

* * *

 

**Celebration Day**

A couple days before graduation, the gang decided to go on a little camping trip, Brooke and Laurie included. They sat in a circle, smoked joints, told cheesy ghost stories with roasted marshmallows, and talked about what they were going to do after school was over. Kelso had already decided that he wanted to be a cop so he could protect the people he cared about, and even better, the police uniform would make him super hot forever. Eric, Buddy, and Brooke found the first part of that announcement very noble, but Hyde and Laurie just laughed. Jackie prayed Kelso wouldn't accidentally shoot himself or screw up and let criminals run loose, but Brooke had faith in him. He would be joining the Point Place Police Academy come fall.

Rhonda and Fez were going to attend the University of Wisconsin-Madison together. They wanted to own a little fitness center combined with a dance studio one day. 

Buddy and Eric had also been accepted to UW, but they had chosen University of Chicago. It made Eric nervous, yet excited, to be moving into the city. He'd be with Buddy, and far from his parents, so there wasn't too much to fear. Plus he had spoken to Uncle Marty, who lived in Illinois near Chicago with his partner Jeff, and they said they would be happy to help the boys move and adjust however they could.

Buddy was truthfully glad that they wouldn't be going to UW since his ex-boyfriend Chad and his FIANCEE were there. Eric felt sorry for the poor girl Chad had fooled. Buddy had once joked, "She has no idea what her man is into. Or likes getting into. Either way, you know." The choice of words still made Eric blush.

He also knew that Buddy really wouldn't have had to go to UW with him because his money could take him anywhere he wanted to go. But Buddy didn't care about that; he'd be willing to make it work out as long as Eric was with him.

Laurie had tried cosmetology school once before after flunking out of UW, but she ended up quitting that too. She wanted to give it another go, and this time she would try her best so she could open up her own salon one day. Brooke gave Laurie a head start by supplying her with books on caring for different types of hair and skin. 

Jackie still had her senior year of high school to finish, and Hyde would begin work as a cook for  the nearby hotel. He was hired by the kitchen manager Roy, who used to be his "Big Brother"--as part of the Big Brother program--when Hyde was little. Hyde wasn't the college or work-too-hard type, so this job was perfect for him as it paid money and Roy would let him get away with being lazy whenever he felt like it. He'd also be able to see Jackie everyday, but everyone knew this fact would never be said out loud. With a smug look, Jackie took a puff out of Hyde's joint, then passed around the bag of marshmallows. 

~~~

On the day of graduation, Eric's mother finally broke the silence. She was tearful that her baby had grown up and was going to be leaving her after the summer. She worried that maybe the reason Eric was moving so far was because she and Red had overreacted. Red didn't think so, but after Eric sincerely apologized for his temper again, Kitty allowed Buddy back in the house, as long as they stayed a good "friendly" distance away from each other because she still didn't fully "trust" _Buddy_. Red was not too happy about this, but Eric didn't care. He was leaving in a few months anyway.

After the ceremony, in which Jackie cheered the loudest whenever her friends appeared on stage (especially Hyde, who tried acting indifferent, but in the end couldn't hide the slightest of smiles), they all went outside in their caps and gowns so Kitty could take their picture. But they were a little too excited to stand still like she wanted them to. Rhonda lifted Jackie up by her waist and twirled her around.

"Come on, let's hurry it up so we can go," Red said.

Jackie shrieked and giggled, and when Rhonda put her down, she ran straight into Hyde's arms. Fez stood by Rhonda, held her hand tight, and announced happily, "Everybody, we have something to say!"

"Not now, Tonto," Red grunted. 

"Red," Kitty warned.

"Ok," Fez began, "do you remember when I said that my student visa expired and I would have to move back to my country after graduation?"

There was an outburst among the group, because this was really the first anyone was hearing of this. Red only smiled, taking it as good news.

"Oh, I see," Fez said, glancing at Rhonda. 

"Yeah, I think you only told me," Rhonda whispered.

"Well, anyway," Fez continued, "my student visa has expired, and they said I would have to move back to my country after I graduate. But do not worry, because now, I will not have to leave America after all!" He turned his head up at Rhonda. "Tell them, my sweet muffin."

Rhonda nodded gleefully. "Fez and I got married so he could stay in the country!"

Another shock, but this time it was mostly positive. Their friends made sure that this was really what they wanted, and the two agreed that they loved each other very much and couldn't stand to be parted. Jackie, Brooke, and Laurie were excited over the prospect of planning a summer wedding. The guys made jokes, but were happy for them too, and also relieved that their foreign friend wouldn't have to be deported any time soon.

They all posed for the picture, smiling from ear to ear. Eric and Hyde stood in the middle, and Buddy remained by Eric's side, stroking his hand affectionately behind their backs. 

* * *

 

**The Boy I Love**

The summer flashed by and it was time to get ready for college. Eric had most of his stuff organized in boxes, but there were still a few more things he needed to pack. He placed the new jacket Buddy had given him to replace the one Shirley had ruined (Eric had gotten Buddy a handsome red shirt in return) along with his other winter wear, and he was leaving behind a ton of clothing that no longer fit him. The model of the Millennium Falcon he and Buddy had built together was carefully put in with other smaller models. He placed items such as past love notes between him and Donna, as well as various dirty magazines, into a separate box that would be thrown out later.

Among the pile slipped out a toy Eric had been using to experiment with himself, and he quickly stuffed it in with the rest of the things he would be taking with him. While Eric wrapped that box up, he noticed the glint of the watch Donna had given him on the anniversary of their first kiss two years ago. He touched the beautiful new watch that he wore around his wrist now, a Christmas gift from Buddy. Eric walked over to the bookshelf and examined the old watch. It had been a nice and thoughtful present, and Eric remembered how he felt when Donna told him she loved him. He thought he loved her too, but it was only the idea of being in love with her that he had fallen for. 

Eric didn't have the heart to throw out the watch, so he simply put it back on the shelf. 

Uncle Marty appeared at the doorway. "All ready?"

"Yeah." 

And the two began grabbing boxes to take downstairs and out into the van. 

~~~

The gang had one final circle in the basement before everyone was due to leave. They decided they would all keep their keys, knowing that they'd be back together from time to time. Even if it wasn't in the basement, the key was still a special symbol of their tight knit friendships. 

Laurie had already started using the basement as a makeshift hair studio, and Kelso made Brooke a copy of the key so she could come visit and help out. Hyde was glad he'd be taking Eric's room, though he was planning to move out from the house after Jackie graduated high school. 

Over the summer, Jackie's father had been arrested for bribery, then her mother had run off over the shame of it all. Jackie's high social ranking had plummeted, and she was contacted by one of the cheerleaders from school, telling her that she was basically kicked off the team and wouldn't have been considered for head cheerleader anyway. 

With her parents and home gone for good, a distraught Jackie--with Hyde by her side--had sought help from the Formans. They took her next door to Bob and Joanne, who welcomed her in to Donna's old bedroom and said she could decorate it however she wanted to make it feel like home. Jackie was grateful, and so was Hyde, because now his girlfriend was living next door.

It reminded Eric of himself and Donna, and for a second he worried. But then he realized that Jackie and Hyde's relationship was a totally different case and not at all like his former one. The two had matured from the irritable kids they once were, and now, their contrasting personalities balanced each other out in a way that made sense. Eric had faith that they would make it long term.

Meanwhile, the girls were admiring the work they had done to Rhonda's hair. Rhonda chuckled, truly looking beautiful. She wore new glasses, the frames being cat-eye instead of round, which suited her face nicely. The biggest change was her loss of weight, and the gain of toned muscles and curves around her waist area. Rhonda's family had a history of heart disease and bad cholesterol, and while she had been comfortable being "Big Rhonda," she also wanted to live a long and healthy life, and was thankful to have a husband like Fez support her goals.

She wasn't the only one. Jackie had blossomed a whole lot too, more than the year before, and Eric knew Hyde was concerned that she would become a target for horny high school boys and jealous girls ready to bully her over her father's imprisonment. There was sure to be a lot of ass kicking Eric would miss.

He sat on the couch, cuddled with Buddy, while their friends smoked and laughed at everything and nothing. Eric gazed at his boyfriend, who had grown the most handsome, and while no one was looking, planted a giant kiss on his lips.

~~~

The day had come to leave Point Place, and Buddy was waiting for Eric by the Trans-Am. They had already given Hyde and Jackie goodbye hugs. 

Jackie pulled Eric aside and told him that he was very special to her and that she would miss him a lot. 

"Jackie, that's so sweet," Eric had said with a wide grin, not really believing that he had actually despised this girl so much before.

Jackie shrugged, in a Hyde-like sort of fashion. "Yeah, well. You guys take care of yourselves, ok?" She poked them both and reminded them to come back whenever they could and to send her cute souvenirs. 

Hyde's going away present was a brown bag Eric and Buddy couldn't open until they got to their apartment. Laurie had given the boys some advice on getting around Chicago and what night clubs are open to "guys like them." Buddy snickered, amused. She hugged Eric goodbye, and Buddy too, sincerely wishing them both luck, and for Buddy to take care of Eric because he was clearly the girl in the relationship. Eric gritted his teeth as Buddy couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Eric!" His mother rushed out the sliding door, holding a Bible. "You almost forgot this." She forced it into Eric's bag.

"Thanks Mom," Eric replied dully.

"You remember to read that every night," Kitty said. "And live like Jesus is watching you."

"Ok." _Whatever._

Red stepped up to him and clasped his shoulder. Eric tensed. 

"Alright son. I guess this is it," he said. "You make sure you don't fool around too much over there. Keep yourself focused in what matters."

"Ok, Dad."

"Have a safe trip. Do well in school, and maybe someday, you'll bring home a nice _girl_."

Kitty nodded hopefully.

Eric swallowed. "Yes sir."

"Attaboy." Red patted Eric's cheek, the same one he had slapped months ago. Eric had to resist the urge to flinch away. "Drive safe. Come home when you need to."

"Right. Thanks, Dad." 

Eric gave his crying mother one last hug and went to father for a handshake, but surprisingly, Red pulled him into his arms and told Eric that he was proud of him. 

They waved to Buddy, and after Eric took a final glance at his Vista Cruiser parked in the open garage, the two young men climbed into the car and drove off. They stopped by a restaurant to pick up some food for the road, then Buddy sat back in his seat for a minute, thinking. 

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"This place...it's familiar."

Eric looked around, and noticed the movie theater behind them. 

"Wait, this was it wasn't it?" Eric said with a laugh. "We used to come here and you...pulled the moves on me." He chortled. "Man, I really did freak out for nothing. How time flies, am I right?"

Buddy looked pensive. "Yeah, about that actually. It wasn't cool of me to, you know, force myself on you the way I did. You had every right to freak out back then, and I'm sorry for that."

Eric's brows flew up. He never really gave that night a second thought anymore, but Buddy apologizing for it was incredibly considerate of him. 

"Buddy." Eric cupped Buddy's face and kissed him a long while before pulling away. "Thank you."

Buddy gazed at Eric, then smiled. "So. I guess this is it," he said quietly. "We're finally getting out of here."

Eric breathed out, feeling liberated. "Yes! Finally! Never thought this damn day would come."

Buddy smirked. "You ready to live life like Jesus is watching you--"

Eric giggled. "Would you shut up! No! God, I can't believe she really said that."

Buddy laughed. "Yeah, well, my mom told me not to do anything I wouldn't do in front of her. And my dad just said, 'Don't bring shame into our family name.' Stupid, but it makes a pretty cool rhyme wouldn't you say?"

Eric pouted. "Maybe we should pretend your car broke down or something, and then we'll have an excuse to never visit."

"My parents will send another car over."

"We'll tell them that broke too. Any transportation that tries running outside of Chicago never works."

Buddy grinned. "You really are cute." He pecked Eric's lip, started the car, and drove out.

On the highway, Eric shifted himself toward the driver's side, and Buddy wrapped an arm around him while he drove with the other. 

Eric relaxed, taking in the subtle scent of cologne, and stared down the open road, one that would take them into a life of new possibilities. Everything was finally as it should be.

And it was all right.

 

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! Happy ending!! I hope you guys liked it. This was my favorite chapter to write, honestly.  
> But seriously though, look where we started, where things were short and simple because Eric wanted it to be simple. And now he's accepted that it's not always like that, and life is what you make it.
> 
> Eric and his friends are finally out of high school (except Jackie) and moving on, and all the characters have grown up significantly since the beginning. Jackie/Hyde and Kelso/Brooke deserved better than what they got on the show. I wish the pregnancy thing didn't happen, nothing came from it, and it was just...bad. While I'm indifferent to J/H, it's clear that the writers had no idea what to do with them after a season, and I didn't really care to root for them anymore. It lost a lot of potential, but in my fic, they will stay together and go through all the tough times like work, school, Hyde meeting his real father, and Jackie dealing with Pam. No doubt the gang will all reunite for Jackie's graduation.
> 
> Jackie and Kelso did fight before breaking up and all, but since they were both influenced by more level headed people, they eventually came to a mutual decision. I'm not a fan of character regression and I sure wasn't about to do that with either of them.
> 
> So with Brooke, I wanted to fix some things between her and Eric in a way. Every interaction she had with him on the show was aggressive and that just wouldn't do for me. I love Brooke, but the writers were still treating Eric like crap in that season, making her into another person that liked to put him down. So I wanted to address it while including the Kelso/Brooke plot. 
> 
> Donna knows she fucked up, and I MADE her pay for it. Any other fic probably wouldn't have. And while there's nothing wrong with speaking up about women's rights (obviously), it's really the way you go about it that counts.  
> There was a lot of confessing going on between her and Eric. They were young when they dated and didn't know any better. Some couples can work it out and be high school sweethearts. For them, it wasn't the case. Donna messes up, and while the show erased it, I didn't. She was all talk in season 3, then ended with nothing. Whether she becomes a small success or falls into old habits again is up to you to decide.
> 
> Oh, and Mitch made a small appearance yay lol. I actually love the guy, I think he's absolutely hilarious and he had the potential on the show to have become friends/frenemies with Eric. But there's no reason or time to do any of that, but he does make his first appearance in season 5 so I wanted to do it here too (as only a total jerk). 
> 
> Eric and his relationship with his parents is strained for many obvious reasons. They're like the type of parents that feel like they know something, but deny it as much as they can, especially in regards to their children. We've seen this with Red and Laurie all the time. They are not perfect parents, and many times they're not even good parents, and that's just the way it is. A lot of people tend to forget that they hold strong conservative views, usually the OPPOSITE of what fic writers tend to write for them. While Kitty was cool in season 1, I don't know what happened after that. I really don't. And I no longer care.
> 
> Buddy's parents are the same way, they're just kind of strange and dismissive and his father isn't around much. With Buddy, since he only appeared once on the show, it's a little more acceptable to write him and his life in other ways. Even then, I've seen some of the most unbelievable characterizations for him but whatever lol. Hopefully the boys can work things out with their parents, and again, it's up to you to imagine how that may go.
> 
> Writing every ExB scene was my favorite, even though it was a little difficult because it's super easy to fall into cheesy territory with love plots. But I adore them. And they deserve everything. For Eric, things just don't feel right with Buddy, they ARE right.
> 
> I want to thank you guys for sticking with me, especially for those of you who liked and commented. It means so so much and kept me going all the way! You're the best, and please comment telling me what you enjoyed and if you are satisfied with the ending. Thank you again so much! Stay wonderful! xoxo


End file.
